Starlight
by Mynameishuman
Summary: Kagome is in love with him. His honor, his intelligence, his subtle habits. As much as he's done for her over the years, it's no surprise she's developed feelings for Sesshomaru. Despondent, she accepts she'll be alone forever; he couldn't possibly love her in return. Could he?
1. Just Admit It, I'm Special

**Just Admit It, I'm Special**

"Deep breath, Kagome," the miko mumbled to herself. "You can do this. This is what you've been working so hard for. You've got this!"

She curled her right hand into a fist at her side, trying to alleviate her nerves with a pep-talk.

This was a big day for Kagome. _Huge_, in fact. She had spent the last six years traveling the country, visiting the nobility in each direction, and pleading her case. Finally, _finally_, all of her hard work had started to pay off. After nearly a year of ardent planning and organizing, things were set into motion.

This is why Kagome currently found herself standing at the gates of the Western Fortress – Lord Sesshomaru's home.

She was greeted by an armed guard as she approached. He recognized her right away; not unusual considering how often she had frequented the Western Fortress over the last several years.

"Lady Miko," the guard called, opening the door for her to enter. "You are expected."

"Thank you, Hideyoshi," she said, regarding the man openly.

He was tall and sculpted, like most inuyoukai when in humanoid form.

"Miko," a baritone voice rang out in the courtyard. "Come."

Kagome looked over at the towering daiyoukai, erected proudly just beyond the entrance to his home, and gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks again, Hideyoshi," Kagome called to the guard before following Sesshomaru into the main house.

"You are the first to arrive," Sesshomaru told her when she caught up.

"You didn't have to greet me personally," she said, looking up at him. "Although I'll admit, I feel special every time that you do."

She smiled at him and he regarded her narrowly.

"Hn, you express this every time," he mumbled. "This one always greets honored guests, personally. You should be well aware of this by now, miko."

"You can't take this away from me, Sesshomaru," she said, a small laugh spilling from cherry lips. "Just admit it, I'm special."

As Kagome laughed at herself the daiyoukai at her side raised a pristine brow. He had always found this particular human to be quite peculiar. Seeing that she had not changed since her last visit to his fortress, he found himself looking forward to whatever antics she would partake in during this visit. He found her uniquely entertaining.

_Special_? He supposed so.

"Where are we going?"

"Your room, to relieve yourself of your belongings," Sesshomaru told her, his voice as rich as it always was. "Afterward, we will retreat to the tea room to await the dignitaries."

A sound of excitement escaped Kagome's lips and her eyes lit up.

"I would _love _a cup of tea," she said with a bright smile.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard by the level of excitement he felt in her aura. The citrus scent that radiated from her in waves told him she was happy. Whether this was simply due to the tea he offered her he didn't know, but he found his tongue covered in tart citrus and didn't dislike it. However, just beneath the scent of her happiness was another – rose – and below that, subtle, as if trying to remain hidden, was vanilla.

_Longing and love. _

He wondered exactly how long it had been since her last cup of tea if she had such strong reactions to being offered such a trivial thing.

After she quickly deposited her meager belongings into her room – she always traveled light – and stopping to admire her new surroundings, the two walked together to the tea room, where the hot drink awaited them. Kagome sipped her tea, quietly studying the daiyoukai across from her over the rim of her cup.

Kagome knew she couldn't speak the words aloud, but she adored these small moments spent alone with Sesshomaru. He had always been a man of few words, but she enjoyed what conversation she could wrestle from him.

It had struck her one day, swift and thundering, right in the center of her chest. She'd been visiting Sesshomaru for his council for several years by then and his presence was always a welcome one. She had slowly grown accustomed to being around him and was surprised when upon leaving, she felt an ache begin to bloom in her chest – she would miss him.

During the long journey home, she shuffled through and categorized her feelings for Sesshomaru, coming to one giant, incredibly shocking smack in the face: she was in love with him. Somehow, the silent, stoic daiyoukai had woven his way into her heart. She was so angry at herself for allowing this to happen.

Twice now she had fallen for emotionally unavailable men.

Still, she couldn't stay away. She continued to see him, knowing that each time, her feelings for him grew exponentially deeper.

One day, she'd get hurt, and she'd only have herself to blame.

"How was your trip, Kagome," she said, voice deepened to mimic Sesshomaru. "Well," she continued in her own lilting voice. "It was long but the views were lovely, thank you so much for asking."

She smiled at him as his face remained blank, brow raised slightly over one eye. She was doing it again. Attempting to draw him out.

He nearly smiled.

"And how about you? How have you been since my last visit?"

"Well," he said, and offered no more.

She tipped her head, watching him as he took an elegant sip of his tea. Something seemed off about him.

Glancing around the room, she was struck by how surreal her situation had come to be. Having tea with the Western Lord – the demon who had attempted to kill her on numerous occasions. More than that, she'd somehow come to love him.

Over the past six years, she had diligently tried to bridge the gap between human-kind and youkai. She had approached her friends about the idea first, seeking out their thoughts on the matter. To her surprise, they didn't think she was a complete nutcase. Inuyasha had his reservations, of course. He wasn't so easily convinced that humans and demons could ever interact in a civil manner.

But Inuyasha had to admit, Kagome was amazing. She had brought so many people – human and youkai, alike – together already. If anyone could do it, it was her. She just didn't know where to begin. She desperately wanted to unite their worlds. To show them all that they could live together peacefully and happily. There was no need for so much hate and bloodshed; there was enough love to go around.

She would show them all...as long as she could reach them.

Inuyasha had recommended reaching out to Sesshomaru, who had a vast network at his disposal. He absolutely _hated_ having to ask his half-brother for anything, but he knew it was for a good cause, and it was something Kagome wanted desperately.

And Inuyasha would do just about anything for Kagome.

"How is Rin?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, still trying to engage him.

The miko did this every time she visited the Western Fortress. She would find him, reach out to him, and attempt to draw him into conversation. He would say little, as he always had, only allowing what was necessary. Over time, he had come to anticipate her actions, savor them even. This revelation had come as a shock to Sesshomaru.

The fact that he enjoyed her company.

It was the miko, herself, that had begun to change Sesshomaru's opinions of humans. Which led them to the meeting she had meticulously organized with all of the dignitaries across the land. Soon, Sesshomaru's fortress would be full of humans and youkai coming together in an attempt to get along with each other. And it would all be the miko's doing.

Sesshomaru found himself hopeful that it would come together as she had so painstakingly planned it.

"Rin is well," he told her, holding his teacup in an elegant hand as he watched her.

She sighed and gave him a calculating look.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to resort to this," she tried to sound threatening, but it was hard to fool an inuyoukai who had a ridiculous sense of smell. "But I'm not above torture to get you to talk."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying for scary. He sniffed subtly, scenting her amusement. There never seemed to be a dull moment with this woman. Truth be told, at some point during her many visits over the last near-decade, he had stopped regarding her as an annoyance and begun to accept her intrusions into his life.

"This one does not believe you to be capable of such a feat," he drawled.

"I'll have you know," she huffed. "That I've been training a lot the past few years. I'm much stronger than I used to be."

She looked away, sticking her nose in the air, feigning haughtiness. Sesshomaru was only mildly surprised to find this endearing. He had studied Kagome during every one of her many visits, and he knew that this woman was anything but haughty. Such an air would never sit right on her. She was too gentle, too caring.

A small smirk lifted his lips for just a moment before it melted away.

"Hn, I would require a demonstration if you expect me to believe such a claim."

Sesshomaru was baiting her. He had come to thoroughly enjoy her reactions to his teasing. Recalling the first time he had openly teased her, he had to suppress a chuckle. He had known her to be clumsy. Past interactions with her and Inuyasha had shown him that, and while back then he had found it weak and pathetically human, now he found it almost charming.

It was little over a year ago; the foliage had begun to bloom all around them. They had taken their mid-day meal in the garden, and once finished, Kagome decided they should take a walk. They strolled leisurely around the garden, discussing the best place to hold a meeting as important as the signing of a peace treaty.

He watched her, deep in thought.

"We could always do it in the village," she started, but then her face fell. "No, that won't work. There won't be enough room to house everyone."

She tapped her finger to her bottom lip and something about the action drew his eye. Her lips were currant-tinted and pouty and Sesshomaru wondered how it was that he had never before noticed her beauty. Despite the customs of the era, her hair almost always remained down, flowing over her shoulders in waves. Her eyes, ringed in thick black lashes, were a sharp blue that rivaled his own when surrounded by crimson. Her skin, marred sporadically by scars from many battles, reminded him of autumn and seemed velvet soft.

She was a vision amongst the vibrant greens and pinks blossoming to life around her.

Her eyes lit up suddenly, and in her excitement, she spun fully to face him. Somehow, she had failed to notice the set of stairs in her path, and losing her footing, stumbled backward. She braced for impact but he had not allowed her to fall. Catching her easily around the waist, he pulled her away from the stairs and into his muscular body.

Resting against his broad chest, he could feel her heart pounding. She wasn't stiff or frightened, but Sesshomaru inhaled the sharp scent of heavy rain as she clouded with confusion. Rising above that, though, was the heady scent of jasmine.

_Trust_.

She trusted him.

"Miko," he said casually, looking down at her, secured against him. "How will you continue with this arduous task if you fall to your death?"

Releasing her, he continued on, only looking back when he heard her next words.

"Sesshomaru!" She waited for him to turn. "Thank you."

The bright smile he was rewarded with had him hoping to be able to save her from herself again in the near future.

"Hn," he hummed, turning away again. "Next time, I shall let you fall."

_Be more careful._

The lemongrass aroma of surprise reached his nose and he smirked as she stumbled across a response.

"You – you wouldn't!"

"Would I not?"

She chased after him then, poking him in the shoulder while she listed off all the reasons why it would be in his best interest to save her next time, as well.

He had decided then that he would tease her more often.

He smiled into his teacup at the memory. She left shortly after and had stayed away for several months, much to Sesshomaru's disappointment. His home seemed to become livelier when she was around.

And much quieter when she wasn't.

"Oh, you want a demonstration, do you," she said, sitting her teacup down and rising from her seat across from him. "Well, just remember that you asked for it."

He, too, put his cup down and waited for her to act. She was unpredictable, so he truly could not say one way or another what she was planning at that moment. She simply stared at him, eyes narrowed, as she contemplated her next move.

She had been trying to draw him out, sensing that he was troubled about something. Talking to Sango or Inuyasha had always made her feel better. It helped to get things off your chest. Seeing as how the silent lord was going to _remain_ silent, she had to improvise. Whenever she was in a funk that her feudal era family could not break her from, Miroku would do something drastic – like caress her bottom – and the shock of it would finally bring her back to life.

If she needed to do something shocking to get the daiyoukai to talk, then so be it. She studied him for a moment, rapidly working through ideas in her head. She could tell him a secret about herself; one that would _surely_ shock him. But there was only one that was truly shocking – even to her – and there was no way she was telling him that. She'd likely be taking that one to the grave with her because, really, how could she ever expect Sesshomaru to reciprocate her feelings?

The only other option she could come up with was physical touch, which wasn't a bad choice at the moment, seeing as he wasn't wearing his armor. Perhaps it was just the thing he needed.

And she certainly wasn't opposed to touching him.

Her features morphed into a mischievous look and Sesshomaru's nostrils flared, taking in her scent. She was excited about something, and nervous, but only just so.

"What are you planning?" He looked at her through narrowed eyes, as she slinked around the chabudai toward him.

She knelt beside him slowly, eyes never leaving him, and stayed that way for a heartbeat before throwing her arms around him, encompassing him in a gentle hug.

Sesshomaru, for the life of him, was not sure what to do at that moment. All thought was lost, save the thought that she was touching him.

"Miko, is this your idea of torture?" He asked, uncertainty tracing his voice. How was it that this woman always seemed so able to confuse him?

"What's bothering you, Sesshomaru?" She asked him quietly, her head resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his upper body, trapping him. "And don't say it's nothing. I can tell something's wrong."

He sat there, quietly contemplating the moment. Her scent swirled around him, the aroma perplexing. She smelled of lemon, lavender, and jasmine – happiness, peace, and trust. But there was something else, a hint of spiciness – she was worried about him.

This came as a surprise to Sesshomaru, but the next scent that he detected, pungent and growing in intensity, shocked him to the core.

_Vanilla_.

No longer buried as if locked away, it was quickly making its way to the surface, to be known to all. This was a scent he had never detected on anyone, save Rin, where he was concerned.

_Love._

Did she love him?

He thought back on all of their interactions, wondering how this could have happened. Wondering how he had never noticed it prior to this moment. Did she hide it that well?

But no…

As he continued to think about it, he remembered smelling the subtle notes of vanilla on her for a long while now. Years, in fact.

_Years._

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman holding him, only able to see the top of her head. Her hair shined in the light streaming through the windows. She seemed perfectly content to remain right where she was. And why wouldn't she? Her emotions suggested nothing but blissful feelings.

Clenching his fists, he tried to summon the anger he should feel at being touched like this by a human. He wasn't even surprised when the emotion utterly failed to show. Huffing humorously, he shook his head, a smirk on his lips.

When was it, exactly, that she had altered him, so? When was it that his annoyance had become unmitigated acceptance?

"Kagome," he prompted, deep voice a whisper between them.

Kagome leaned back, still keeping her arms firmly around him, eyes flying to his face - he rarely called her by her name. It sent a thrill through her every time he did.

Hearing her heart rate increase, he had to suppress a smile. Her reactions to him were delightful.

"Yes?" She breathed, eyes wide.

He opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kagome, shocked by the sound, sprung away from him so fast, one might think she had been burned. He laughed, deeply, unable to stop himself. Her gentle, loving emotions had put him in a rather good mood, and her response just then lifted his mood further. She was likely the most amusing person he had met in his entire existence.

Her already wide eyes became impossibly wider, and Sesshomaru smothered another laugh on the off-chance it gave her heart an attack. Standing gracefully, he walked to the shoji and slid it open, revealing one of his many servants.

Kuratsukuri bowed and notified his lord that there were more guests arriving. Kagome recovered and joined Sesshomaru at the door.

"The VIPs?" She asked, receiving confused looks from both men. "The nobles," she clarified, laughing lightly. "VIP is an initialism. It stands for 'very important person'."

Kuratsukuri's eyes lit up in understanding, even as he wondered what an initialism was. Sesshomaru's face remained impassive, watching their interaction.

The servant bowed again, this time to both of them before walking away.

"Thanks, Kura," Kagome called, waving at him.

He stopped to give her a genuine smile, "You are most welcome, Lady Miko."

"Kura, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Kagome?"

"At least once more, my lady."

"You say that every time," she sighed.

"Shall we, Lady Miko," Sesshomaru teased, offering her his arm.

"Not you, too," she complained good-naturedly, accepting the crook of his elbow.

Peeking up at him as they headed to meet the dignitaries, she recalled their interaction in the tea room and blushed.

"What are you thinking of that has you blushing, miko?"

"Nothing," she squeaked, looking away.

She felt, rather than saw, him laughing at her again and wondered what he found so funny. She made a note to talk to him in private later. He never did tell her what was bothering him.

Turning her head slightly to the right, the side Sesshomaru occupied, she sniffed delicately. Earlier when hugging him, she noticed – not for the first time – how amazing he smelled.

Maybe she was biased because of her feelings for him, but to her, he smelled like spring and sweet hay and sunshine. All things she loved – which, perhaps, was fitting.

Sesshomaru, for his part, pretended not to notice what she had just done. His fingers twitched and he felt a shift in his eyes as blue invaded his irises. Blinking, he took a sublte breath, regaining control.

They continued along, and once again he asked himself how this woman was able to affect him as she did.

Stepping out into the sunshine, the Lord of the Western Lands and the miko on his arm strolled forward to meet their awaited guests.

Sesshomaru found himself hoping that when he finally chose a mate, she would fit as easily into the role of Lady of the West as the miko seemed to, even without realizing it.


	2. Not Like This

**Not Like This**

"Lord Ichirou," Kagome called, bowing to the older man as he parted from his palanquin. "Thank you so much for coming!"

"Hello, Lady Kagome," the southern lord greeted, a smile on his face as he walked toward her and the imposing Lord of the West.

Lord Ichirou eyed the daiyoukai, taking note of Kagome's hand still fixed at his elbow. Being a human himself, he had always admired the woman for her bravery to so easily waltz around demon-society.

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru," Ichirou presumed, offering a bow of the head. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," he looked at Kagome, his smile reappearing. "The Lady has told me many good things."

"Welcome to the Western Fortress," Sesshomaru said, with a nod. "I trust your journey was agreeable?"

Sesshomaru offered pleasantries, ever the lord, but his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts had snagged on the southern lord's last comment. It would seem that the miko had spoken to Lord Ichirou about him. Sesshomaru supposed that was to be expected, considering what her ultimate goal was, but that didn't stop him from wondering what _exactly_ she'd said about him.

_Many_ good things, were his words. Did Kagome really know that many good things about him? Did she know _any_ good things about him? Some of their earlier interactions with one other were far from pleasant, but had he been decent to her since? Had he ever actually shown her a good side of himself?

"Daisuke!"

Sesshomaru was interrupted from his thoughts by Kagome's voice. He turned his attention to the young man exiting the same palanquin the southern lord had departed from.

"I didn't realize you would be here, but I'm so glad you came," Kagome told him warmly, walking forward to meet him – thereby releasing Sesshomaru.

He glanced down at his arm, then in the direction of the miko and whoever this new addition happened to be.

"Daisuke, this is Sesshomaru, Lord of the West," Kagome said, after drawing the new male in Sesshomaru's direction. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is Daisuke, first son of Lord Ichirou, and heir to the Southern lands."

The daiyoukai appraised Daisuke, keeping his face carefully apathetic. He didn't care for the way Kagome was fawning over this heir. To his surprise and frustratingly instant relief, no sooner than Kagome was finished with introductions, was she taking her place back beside Sesshomaru.

Though, she did not return her hand to his arm.

"Let me find someone to show you to your rooms and you can relax for a while," Kagome was saying. "You'll be notified once dinner is ready."

While Kagome tracked down a servant – which was relatively easy, considering the abundance of them – Sesshomaru marveled at her behavior. He wondered if she even realized that she was stepping into the role of Lady of the house, and not even having been asked to. Sesshomaru, himself, was perfectly capable and had fully intended to fulfill the duties of both lord _and_ lady, but if Kagome saw fit to fill one of those roles, then Sesshomaru saw fit to allow it.

As the servant left with the southern nobles, more dignitaries began to show up, and soon everyone that was expected was in attendance.

Later, as everyone filed, slightly awkwardly, into the magnificent dining hall of the Western Fortress, Kagome's nerves began to get the best of her. She had to continually remind herself to breathe and just when she thought she might pass out she felt a hand rest on the small of her back.

"Kagome," the deep voice was right in her ear, breath warming her cheek and her heart fluttered. "All will be well."

She looked up at Sesshomaru, offering her what comfort he could at the moment. Her heart ached as she looked into his golden eyes; eyes that held concern for her. But there was something else there as well. She could see the faith he had in her and it shocked her deeply.

He trusted her.

That alone gave her the strength to be brave. She had worked so hard for this. She couldn't fall apart now, in the face of all these men who had traveled so far. She had made all of the necessary moves, talked to all the right people, made all the right plans. All that was left to do was discuss stipulations and sign a treaty.

She could do this. Sesshomaru believed in her. She couldn't let him down.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she whispered, smiling up at him.

"Hn."

Side by side, they entered the dining hall.

* * *

Kagome looked around the long table, rose coloring her cheeks. For the last hour solid, the feasting men had been telling stories about how they came to know the miko, and she was positively mortified – though she somehow managed to keep a gentle smile on her face.

Sitting to Sesshomaru's right, she held a position of importance at the head of the table. The significance hadn't been lost on her, and she appreciated the gesture because she was relying heavily on the daiyoukai for strength at the moment.

Kagome, while hardly shy, had never cared to be the center of attention. She picked up her cup and took another sip of warm sake, trying not to fidget.

"She simply would not take no for an answer," Lord Ieyasu, the human lord of the East, was saying around a laugh, "Every time I would send her away, I would find her right back at my threshold, pleading her case."

He leveled Kagome with a mirthful gaze, raising his cup to her.

"I am glad for her efforts, as this will be the first time in a long time that our lands will truly be at peace."

Kagome's eyes widened when everyone around the table raised their cups in her direction.

"To Lady Kagome," Lord Ieyasu intoned. "For endeavoring to unite our kingdoms and bring peace to all."

Toasts in her name rang through the room and as she looked around at all the earnest faces, her heart filled with so much joy she thought she would burst from it.

"Thank you," she said, heartfelt. "All of you. But, it was a group effort. I didn't do it all on my own."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, gently, eyes sliding to her. "Accept the praise that you alone have earned."

Holding his gaze she saw the warmth in their depths, like molten gold, and her heart skipped a beat. Knowing that every demon in the room could hear it, she quickly looked away and took another drink of her sake with trembling hands.

Taking a deep breath, she knew it was her turn to address the room. Rising to her feet, she looked at everyone in turn, a pleased smile on her lips. Something bumped her foot and she glanced down, startled. Her eyes darted to Sesshomaru, who was looking steadily ahead – but she didn't miss the phantom smirk curling his lips.

All at once, she was weightless, as if a great force had been lifted from her shoulders, and suddenly everything felt right.

Sesshomaru struggled to keep the smile from his lips at the miko's reaction to his foot, gently brushing against hers. He had sensed her growing nerves, and sought to offer her what little comfort he could in the moment. Earlier in the day, she had boldly wrapped him in an embrace, trying to bring solace to his persistent worries.

While he could not openly embrace the miko here – though he realized that he wished to – he could comfort her in other ways. Since she had touched him, he presumed that turnabout was fair play. So, scooting his foot toward her under the table, he lightly tapped her before resting his boot-clad foot firmly against hers.

Her reaction was instantaneous and glorious. The moment she realized what he was doing, he felt all of her nerves drain from her body to be replaced with strength and, dare he say – love. He could not meet her eyes for fear of giving himself away.

He was more deeply affected by her than he thought possible.

All eyes were on the miko as her gaze lingered on Sesshomaru for but a moment, a softness to her features that they all recognized.

Straightening, she redirected her attention and her smile widened as she turned to the men gathered around her.

"Let me start by thanking you all for being here. I've spent the last several years working with all of you to bring peace to this country and its people. Your willingness to love one another has made my dream a reality, and for whatever it's worth, I couldn't be happier or more proud of each of you.

"I've gotten to know you all a bit better over the years and, I think, for _that_ I'm the most grateful. It hasn't been easy; it's been time consuming and exhausting and sometimes down right brutal, but we finally made it here, to this point in time, where together, we will change history."

Starting on her left, intentionally skipping Sesshomaru, she addressed each lord in turn, beginning with the mortal lord of the west.

"Lord Noboru, you were one of the first people that I reached out to about a peace treaty and your eagerness to agree gave me the courage I needed to keep going. Thank you."

Adjusting to the seat on Lord Noboru's left, she addressed the youkai lord of the south.

"Lord Nobu," she laughed when he smiled and raised a brow. "You were a bit more difficult to convince, and I'm sure you have a long list of stipulations for me, but I'm so glad that you're here with us tonight. Without you, I never would have been able to reach Lord Kazumo, so thank you for your assistance, from the bottom of my heart."

She lifted her cup a little higher in the air and nodded to the youkai before adjusting her gaze once again – one chair over.

"Lord Ichirou, you have been a great joy to work beside. Your sunny disposition always lifted my spirits and kept me hopeful. You will make a great ally to the other lords in the years to come. Thank you for your support."

Glancing over at Lord Kazumo, the youkai lord of the east, she took in his appearance. He was as regal as Sesshomaru, with long, straw colored hair, slanted emerald eyes and a crown perched atop his head. Kagome would bet he could give Sesshomaru a run for his money in the pompous category.

Lord Kazumo raised an elegant brow and awaited her address.

"Lord Kazumo," she smiled at him – a mischievous sort of thing. "I'll admit, when we first met, I was very intimidated. But the more time I spent with you, the more I realized that you only want what is best for the people you rule over. You are strategic and fair; benevolent, really. I'm excited to be able to continue to work beside you in the future. Thank you for the opportunity.

"Lord Ieyasu," she sighed, but her smiled remained. "You sir, took the most convincing. As you mentioned before, I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I knew, if given the chance, you could see what I saw. And I'm glad I made the extra effort, because here you sit, in front of me. Much like Lord Kazumo, I know that you hesitated because you wanted to be sure your people would be protected. It is admirable. Thank you for being here tonight."

She lowered her head, a slight bow to thank him, before moving on.

"Lord Katsuo, you were, surprisingly, the easiest to convince to agree to this. Being the only northern lord, and a youkai at that, I had been certain that it would take a great deal to convince you to share your lands," she smiled gently at him. "It didn't take me long to realize how wrong I was about you. For the record, Lord Katsuo, I was very ashamed of myself for my misjudgment, and admitting it now, I hope that you can forgive me. You are a great leader, and I'm glad to have gotten the opportunity to work this closely with you."

Finally, she turned to Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. Her stomach turned to butterflies, and her heart picked up its pace, just so. He blinked slowly up at her, waiting for her to speak and she felt his foot slide alongside hers once more.

Her smile morphed into something tender and vanilla rolled from her in gentle waves of admiration, unable to arrest and jail the emotion before it slipped through her grasp.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I hope that you can forgive my boldness, but I feel like I should be honest right now."

She waited for his nod before continuing. Although he was a little unsure, wary of what she might say, he was ready for it nonetheless.

"Throughout this whole thing, you have been one of my greatest ally's and an even greater source of comfort. You opened all of the necessary doors for me and in doing so, you made all of these achievements easier to reach," her voice had changed – no longer light and thankful, her tone was now serious and almost reverent; this was more than just an expression of thanks and nearly everyone in the room had realized it. "You helped me every step of the way, advocating for everything I was fighting to gain. You willingly opened your home to everyone here."

She paused for a moment, brows coming together in thought and revelation. She took a deep, shuddering breath, willing the emotions to stay out of it. She realized, in that moment, the extent of Sesshomaru's growth since she had begun bugging him. She licked her lips, staring into golden eyes.

"You wrote me off, at first. You didn't think that I could make the changes I wanted to make. But somewhere along the way, that changed. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I _do_ know that that was the turning point for me. That was the moment _necessary_ to fulfill the dream I had. And I'm grateful for you, every day, because of it. Without you," she paused and addressed everyone in the room. "Without all of you," her eyes met Sesshomaru's once again. "None of this would be possible. So, thank you."

Placing her cup down, she stepped away from the table. "Thank you all. You'll never know what this means to me."

With that said, she lowered herself fully to the floor, and bowed, forehead to her hands. The room was quiet with stunned shock as they all watched the miko, humbled and respectful, bowing before them.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly. So smoothly that the miko was still in shock as the lords ambled from the dining hall toward their respective rooms, checking in for the night.

Kagome, carried away by the happiness in her heart, found herself also carried away by sake as the night progressed. They had lingered around the dining table for hours, chatting about their plans for the future, talking animatedly about plans and goals and what they each hoped to achieve with this new-found peace.

Kagome was lighter this night than she had been in many, many nights and it was easy to down the sake because of it. Her happiness was infectious, and soon Rin was talking animatedly to her dinner neighbor, Daisuke.

"Would you look at that," Lord Katsuo murmured to Kagome, eyes lingering on Rin and Daisuke.

Kagome's eyes wandered to the pair, and in her alcohol induced haze, she found beauty in all. Rin was blushing, gaze averted as Daisuke smiled down at her. He had a gentle smile, one that almost seemed too adoring, but not so adoring that it would be considered suspicious.

Kagome unraveled some of her reiki, brushing it against Daisuke to judge his aura. She knew the boy, of course. She'd met him several times during her visits to Lord Ichirou's estate. He had always been polite and proper, always friendly. His aura was like a sunset – brilliant yellow that faded into orange and finally pink.

Kagome hadn't been lying to Sesshomaru when she told him that she had been strengthening her reiki abilities. She had sought out many great teachers over the years, based on wherever she had been located at that time, and because of that, she'd been given the unique gift of multiple perspectives.

One particular miko had taught her all about auras and the meaning behind their colors. Looking at Daisuke, she could instantly tell that he was a loving, artistic perfectionist with a playful spirit and a love for mental challenges.

"He's a good guy," she murmured to Lord Katsuo, conspiratorially. "His aura is proof of that."

"Is it not possible, miko, to change one's aura to reflect what you wish for others to see?" Lord Katsuo wondered aloud.

Kagome thought for a moment before answering, remembering everything the elder miko had taught her of auras.

"Perhaps, for a youkai it might be possible, but even then it would be very difficult. Even for someone as talented as Lord Sesshomaru."

They were still talking quietly to each other, but Sesshomaru was keeping close tabs on Lord Katsuo. He didn't care for the way the lord leaned in to Kagome, as if hoping to share her air space. Glancing over at them, he realized their gazes were on Rin and the young one Lord Ichirou had brought along.

His attention caught on Rin then and he quickly analyzed the situation. She and the boy were leaning closely together, Rin with a pretty blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips. The boy was smiling down at her, eyes bright. Sesshomaru's brows came together, fully aware of the implications of what he was seeing.

"Miko, what do you know of auras?" Sesshomaru asked, joining their conspiratorial duo.

Kagome jumped slightly and looked at Sesshomaru who was withholding a smirk at her expense. She smiled at him, heart still fluttering like a hummingbird on crack. The alcohol inhabiting space with her blood cells had long since traveled to her brain and the part of that organ that kept better judgement had decided to take a vacation.

So, Kagome, unabashedly checked Sesshomaru out while somehow managing to answer his question. To her, her voice sounded strong and clear, but to the two men listening to her, her voice held a dreamy quality to it as she stared at the lord who stole her heart.

"Imagine a sunset," she began, her eyes sweeping over the crescent on his forehead, memorizing the color for the millionth time. "Now, there are many shades of all the colors and they all mean different things," she blinked and smiled as she looked into golden orbs she'd come to adore. "But the shades around him are all positive."

She glanced at Daisuke again, briefly, before cutting back to Sesshomaru to continue her perusal. Her eyes flitted across the stripes on his cheek bones, fingers twitching to reach out and touch them. She'd always wanted to do that, but had never been brave enough to. She'd also wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but was always too afraid to be so bold with him, not knowing how it would be received. Her gaze wandered down the length of his hair, resting over his chest.

"Pink is the closest layer to him, it settles against his skin," her eyes slid to Sesshomaru's throat, the only skin visible, and watched his pulse beneath the porcelain. "It means he is a loving person and appreciates the finer things in life."

The daiyoukai smirked as Kagome's eyes shamelessly roamed over him. The twitch of his lips caught her attention and her gaze lifted to his mouth. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, but she was still somehow able to manage coherent speech, even as her mind was elsewhere, kissing Sesshomaru with reckless abandon.

She felt her cheeks warm but her eyes never strayed from his lips. Nor did her mind stray from the vision of him on hers.

"A blend of orange and yellow, that's the next layer around him," she continued, moistening her lips with a pink tongue. "It means he pays attention to detail and he loves things that will challenge him mentally."

Blinking, she pulled her eyes from his perfect mouth and swallowed, trying to maintain a lust-free zone. She definitely didn't need a room full of youkai to know she was aroused.

She decided that his eyes were the safest place to look, and her gaze wandered back up to them.

Boy, was she ever wrong.

"Yellow," she said, breathless. "A brilliant yellow that could rival the sun."

His golden eyes held a fire in them as he looked at her. It may be the sake talking, but Kagome would swear that she had never seen him look at her that way before. It left her breathless and unsettled and squeezing her thighs tightly together to relieve the sudden pressure she felt between her legs.

"It means he has a playful spirit or he's reaching a spiritual awakening," she swallowed hard. "I think he would treat Rin very well, based on his aura alone. Never mind what I know, personally, of his character."

Sesshomaru adjusted his gaze back to his ward and judged the boys aura himself. Of course, he already knew everything about auras and what they meant, but, if he were being honest with himself, he was feeling jealous. Lord Katsuo had been getting far more attention from his miko than he liked, so he'd decided to redirect her attention to himself.

It worked, far more successfully than he'd intended. And once again he found himself affected in a way he'd thought unlikely. As her eyes wandered over his body, he began to feel warm and wanting. The breathy quality to her voice made him both hot and cold; he loathed that anyone else was present to hear how lovely and intimate it sounded. It made his blood burn not unlike his poison.

It was then that Lord Katsuo stood, announcing that he would be retiring for the evening. To Sesshomaru's great pleasure, the other lords quickly followed suit, each bowing to him and the miko before exiting the dining hall.

Swiftly, only four remained. Rin bid them goodnight, and Daisuke offered to escort her to her room, to which she happily accepted.

And suddenly the room was quiet, only two remaining, seated side by side.

Kagome rested her cheek in her palm, gazing up at Sesshomaru.

"You're amazing," she said, giddy. "You know that, right?"

"Miko, I think you overindulged."

"That's not fair," she pouted, leaning closer to him. "If there were ever a night to drink a little more than necessary, tonight was the night."

She leaned even closer to him, rising from her place in her palm.

"We've done something incredible, Sesshomaru. Overindulgence is okay on a night like this one. Besides, I still have my senses."

To prove her last statement, she senselessly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes," he said, a small smile breaking over his face. "Clearly you have your wits about you."

He rose to his full height and offered her his hand, delighted when she smiled brilliantly and quickly took it in hers.

"Come, Kagome. I will walk you to your room."

"But I don't want to go to bed."

"It is late for humans," he said. "What else would you be doing?"

Their feet alighted on the wood of the hallway, heading in some direction or another – Kagome wasn't sure at that moment.

"Well...I love looking at the stars at night. The sky is so clear in this era," she said, dreamily.

"It is not clear in your time?"

She shook her head. "Too much light pollution."

Sesshomaru tipped his head, trying to understand her explanation. She noticed his confusion and tried to explain further.

"In this time, we use firelight or oil lamps to see by. But where I come from there is something called electricity."

She went on, trying to describe modern lighting to Sesshomaru, to no avail. He remained utterly confused and she couldn't stifle her giggle.

"You're really cute when you're confused."'

"This Sesshomaru is _not_ cute," he scoffed.

"Ah, my apologies," she laughed again. "_Handsome_ is what I meant to say."

He shook his head. "No, that does not adequately describe this one, either. Handsome is a human term not befitting of this Sesshomaru."

It was Kagome's turn to scoff. "Well, excuse me, mister I'm-too-beautiful-for-words." She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, and reached out a hand to touch his arm. "Someone is full of himself."

"I have earned the right to be. I am second to none in most things, miko."

They turned down another hallway that Kagome was certain seemed familiar. Everything looked different in the dark and for a second, she wished she hadn't consumed so much sake.

But one glance at Sesshomaru and she was no longer regretting that decision. It gave her the courage to run her fingers softly down his arm, feeling him through the sleeve of his kimono.

Reaching his hand, she brushed her fingers, ever so lightly, across his bare skin – hot to the touch and soft as the silk he wore. His stripes were visible there and she took the opportunity to run a slow finger over each one.

She'd been dying to do that for so long.

"Do you have more?" She asked, voice pitched low in the quiet of the fortress halls.

"I do," he admitted slowly, trying to keep the strain from his voice.

She couldn't know what she was doing. What it meant to caress a youkai's brands. He would have told her if he didn't think that it would make her stop.

And he didn't want her to stop.

"Where?" She asked, looking up at him, her hand pausing its ministrations.

"I could show you, miko, if you really wish to know," he offered, seductively, part of him teasing her, but a larger, more lewd part of him was serious and hoped that she'd agree.

"Show me," she breathed, eyes never leaving his face.

His breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked on it. That was when he smelled it, wafting gently up to his nose.

_She is aroused._

"Miko, do not tempt me, for I am a demon and take great pleasures in ruining that which is pure," he all but growled in an attempt to threaten her, scare her even, but she saw through it.

Kagome had been witness to Sesshomaru's subtle kindness one too many times to be fooled by his words in that moment. Sake giving her courage, she leaned into him, her breasts brushing softly against his body.

"Maybe I want you to ruin me," she whispered, sultry.

Sesshomaru's eyes glazed over and he felt a shift as the white's bled red. Kagome felt a soft vibration against her breasts and her breath caught at the sensation it created. She wet her lips, breathing hastening.

Sesshomaru's hand rose of its own volition, burying his claws into the miko's hair. Slowly and softly, he brushed through the length of it, coming back to himself. Once he was able to think clearly, he took a deep breath and pulled her in front of him, chest to chest, graceful fingers wrapped gently around her upper arms.

He gazed down at her, wondering what she saw while she looked at him.

"No, Kagome," he finally whispered. "You are not within your right mind at the moment. I could not take advantage of you in such a way."

Kagome was unbelievably touched by his confession. But it only made her desire him more. Smiling tenderly up at him, she indulged one last time, and allowed her palm to locate his cheek. Gliding her fingertips across the marks there, the breath rushed from her lungs when Sesshomaru groaned and slid his eyes closed. He reached up to grab her hand, stopping her from moving.

"You do not realize what you are doing, Kagome," he breathed.

Oh, but she did. Kagome knew what touching a youkai's markings meant. She'd known for some time now. Had she been sober, she likely would never have had the courage to reach out and brush against them, but her reasoning skills were murky at the moment, and currently, she was primal. One thing she knew for certain, though – sober or inebriated – was that she wanted the male standing before her.

She wanted Sesshomaru, and suddenly, she wanted him to know that. With the knowledge that touching his marks was pleasurable and suggestive, Kagome shamelessly and gently swiped her index finger over a stripe once more.

Moving up to tiptoes, breasts gliding softly against his firm chest, she tipped her head back to make eye contact with him, and with heavy-lidded eyes, she told him.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," she whispered, velvet soft.

"Oh, you seductress," he growled, voice husky and deep. "You will force me to do something you may regret come dawn."

She shook her head, jasmine and vanilla reaching his nose. "How can I regret it, Sesshomaru, if I want you even when my head is clear?"

That did it. That was all he could take. Swallowing hard, he placed a hand on either side of her face and kissed her.

Reiki flared through her body, crackling against his lips and he was besotted with what it did to him. It was as if his body absorbed it, his own youki rising up to answer her call, and swallowing her whole.

It was empowering, dominating this miko. And here she stood before him, willingly offering herself.

How could he deny this vixen, when he himself had begun to crave her?

Sesshomaru's convictions crumbled at the exact moment that Kagome gently sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting down. She was an adult, but she was also a virgin. After defeating Naraku and wishing on the jewel, the well sealed her in the feudal era. Because of this, she had not been exposed to too much in the way of intimate relations. The closest thing she'd seen to anything pornographic had been in some of the racier music videos she had watched in her era.

Needless to say, she was inexperienced, but she understood the basics of it. The basics being the primal need to commit the act to begin with. She would figure out the rest as she went. Maybe, if she was lucky, Sesshomaru would help her figure it out.

Sliding his hands down her back and over her rear, Sesshomaru gripped her thighs and picked her up. Before she realized what had happened, they were standing in front of the screen leading to her room. Sesshomaru, while keeping his firm grip on Kagome, slid the door open and stepped inside.

Gently placing her on her feet, he finally released her lips. With a tenderness he hadn't realized he possessed, he caressed her cheeks, looking down at her warmly.

"Not like this," he breathed. "If you still feel the same tomorrow…" he paused, shaking his head. "I will not allow sake to tarnish your memories of the first time I touch your body."

He stepped forward, forcing her back onto the futon and she plopped down, ungainly, trying not to pout.

"Fine. I don't like it, but I'll respect your wishes," she told him, looking every bit like she wanted to protest instead of submit – even as heavy eyelids blinked sleepily up at him.

Kneeling beside her, he brushed her hair behind her ear, leaning close to whisper. "Sleep, priestess. It will not be long before dawn. You have a big day ahead of you; rest while you can. Come and find me once you awaken."

Kagome's eyes slid closed and she nodded, mumbling something that even Sesshomaru couldn't quite grasp. Smiling ruefully, he covered her up and left the miko to her dreams.


	3. A Mating Alliance

**A Mating Alliance**

Walking through his private garden, the moonlight an unnecessary guide, he took in the beauty of his surroundings. Everywhere Sesshomaru looked, he could visualize Kagome. Lounging on the bench he walked past; sitting together at the end of the dock, feet dangling over the warm lake water. He could imagine them resting against the sakura tree, watching as the buds bloomed overhead.

The image he enjoyed most, though, was of the pair cozied up together on the porch beyond his room, in the middle of winter and wrapped in his pelt, a cup of tea in hand.

He hummed at the pleasant thought.

Kagome had done well with the dignitaries that night. He was certain she would make an excellent Lady to his household. The staff all knew her; cared for her. She knew all of their names, it seemed, which had stupefied Sesshomaru when he'd come to learn this. It had taken some time, but he realized how wrongly he had judged her. And all because of her humanity.

She was educated and intelligent. Strong and brave. She didn't need to use her reiki much for defense, but she was a formidable opponent when deeming it necessary to be. She was powerful. Stubborn, but she was always fair. Perhaps she wore her emotions a little too closely to the surface at times, yet it could be argued that she excelled at hiding them, as well. She was temperamental and she was beautiful.

Sesshomaru didn't realize at what point he had started to care so deeply for her. He was so unfamiliar with feelings like these, so used to keeping everything locked away, he hadn't even noticed when she had become such a vital part of his life.

Walking across a small wooden bridge, he stopped midway and looked down into the koi pond below. Jovial, the fish swam, uncaring of the world in which they lived. Sesshomaru watched, caught in his thoughts of the mysterious priestess from the future.

How inconceivable it was that Sesshomaru found himself desiring her the way he did. He wanted her as more than a lover. He ached to keep her; he just wasn't sure how he _could_. As the lord of one of the four kingdoms, he had certain responsibilities, and he held no delusions as to the trouble that mating a human could bring.

Although, that was before.

Before Kagome had made the effort to ensure peace between youkai and humans. Before all of the lords answered her call to sign a treaty offering peace and prosperity.

Thinking along those lines, a _new_ thought struck him.

Perhaps, come tomorrow when the lords sat around a table with the lady who started it all, making demands and compromises…perhaps, he could make a demand of his own. He could demand the right to mate whomever he should choose, human or otherwise, without repercussion.

Lifting his eyes, he caught movement at the gate that opened up to another garden – this one open to guests, but only if given explicit permission by the lord of the house. He released his breath on a sigh and swallowed hard.

Kagome, long hair mussed from sleep, lips pouty and eyes heavy-lidded, stepped through the gate. She had changed into a simple sleeping yukata, light purple in color. The light cotton flowed down her figure, and Sesshomaru stood there silently, appreciating her.

"Sesshomaru?" Came her low voice from the entryway, calling out to him.

He could keep her, forever.

Would she stay with him if he asked her to? What if she had the chance to return home, to her own time where she belonged?

But did she truly belong there anymore? She had spent a great deal of time here already; carved a name for herself – The Shikon Miko, Emissary of Peace to the Four Kingdoms. Sesshomaru would affix Lady of the Western Lands to that title if it were up to him.

No. He was certain she belonged here now.

With him.

Reaching a conclusion, he resolved to make one single, selfish demand during negotiations.

"I can't sleep," she offered, squinting as she attempted to see in the dark. He would keep her, he would make her his mate, and she would be with him for all time.

"Stay there," he called in a soft voice. "I will come to you."

She looked in the direction of his voice, a smile gracing her lovely face.

"I thought I might find you here," she said, finally catching sight of him.

Her cheeks colored prettily as she met his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she repeated. "I knocked on your door, but you didn't answer. What are you up to out here?"

"Thinking," he admitted, leading her to the porch.

"What about?" She wondered, sitting beside him on the porch.

"Hn," he evaded, not sure it was the right time for a revelation of that magnitude. "You are unable to sleep. Tell me what troubles you."

She peeked up at him, able to see him now that he was nearer to her and beneath the oil lamp lighting the porch. She knew he was changing the subject and allowed him his secrecy. Looking up at the new moon, she decided to be honest.

"I'm afraid."

Sesshomaru looked at her sharply, brows drawn. "What of?"

His hand went to his hip before realizing that his swords – as well as his armor – were left behind in his room. He looked in their direction briefly before refocusing on Kagome's face as she tried to quell her laughter.

"There's no danger," she told him, hiding a laugh behind her hand, but looking at him, she sobered quickly. Taking a deep breath, she tried to explain her worries.

"I'm afraid of what happens next."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru could sense her worries and paid close attention to what she said. He would alleviate what he could.

"When everything's done, when all of the lords sign the treaty and they all go back home…" she paused, eyes fixed on the dark moon hanging low on the horizon – the sun would be up soon. "It'll no longer be necessary for me to stay here…or to visit as often," she whispered, willing herself not to be upset about it.

It might be better for her heart to put some distance between them. Although…when she thought about what happened earlier, she had to ask herself if he didn't want her, too. Clearly, he _wanted_ her – her body – but did he want _her_, did he want more than just a casual fling? Was something like that even a possibility for them?

"I'm afraid that you'll forget about me," she said in a light, almost teasing voice, turning to smile at him. In the end, she was unable to say what she really meant and had reduced her feelings to a joke. She should be ashamed of herself, but really, she had to protect her heart somehow. "Silly, right? How could you forget about someone as amazing as me?"

Her face became suddenly serious and she looked deeply into his eyes.

"The truth is, Sesshomaru, I'd miss this place. A lot. Would it be okay if…if I still came to visit?"

Her confession pleased Sesshomaru in a most profound way. Is this what had kept her from getting the rest she needed? She worried that she would no longer be able to come here, to see him, and to parade about his home as if she owned the place, making sure everything was in order and winning the hearts of all those in his charge.

"Is this what has you so restless?"

"Is it stupid?" She sighed, abashed.

"Nonsense," he told her quickly, and angled his body more toward her. Reaching for her hand, he secured it within his – large and warm – and told her gently. "This is your home, Kagome, whenever it pleases you. You are always welcome here."

Kagome felt emotion clogging her throat and struggled to breathe. He was always so considerate of her. It had to be more than random kindness. Did he _feel_ something for her? She desperately wished to know but couldn't seem to summon the courage to simply ask him. Looking up at him in profile, moisture pooled in her eyes and she blinked it away.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she whispered, unsure of the stability of her voice. "I'll do just that."

Kagome could hardly believe the turn of events. How their circumstances had changed. She had gone from being utterly terrified of this man…to loving him wholeheartedly. It would break her heart, she knew, to leave him now.

_Stupid, Kagome. You're so stupid._

She shook her head, sighing up at the heavy moon. Light had begun to trickle over the horizon with the coming sun. Kagome knew she should really get back to her room before the fortress came to life. She knew...yet, she had no desire to leave his side. So, content to sit there a while longer, she watched the moon fall with Sesshomaru, the sky cast into the darkness before the dawn.

Sesshomaru felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down. Kagome, exhausted, had finally found sleep, her head rested against him. He stayed that way until there was color in the sky before scooping her up and walking into his room. Gently laying her in his bed, he covered her and watched her for a moment – black hair fanned out around her and she looked peaceful. Her lips were parted slightly, and he almost couldn't resist placing a light, chaste kiss upon them.

With a last, lingering look, he turned and left the room, heading for the futon in his study. He should attempt to get some rest as well or he may very well end up with a headache by days end. Laying down, he pulled his hair to the side and stared up at the ceiling. Seeing her in his bed had stirred something within him. She seemed to be responsible for developing his emotions more than any other. He wondered if he would be able to smell her on his sheets.

His eyes grew heavy and slid shut, his last thoughts of his miko before sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking around she was startled when she realized where she was. Quickly glancing beside her, she found the other side of the bed empty. She had only ever seen glimpses inside Sesshomaru's bedroom – when she would come around and knock on his door for one reason or another, or when she was with him in his garden and his door was left wide open.

Falling back against the pillow, she allowed herself a moment to freak out. She was in Sesshomaru's _bed_. Turning her head, she took a huge, unladly-like whiff of the place he rested his head at night. She nearly groaned – how did he always smell so divine? Curling up in the sheets and blankets, she released a contented sigh that came straight from her soul.

This was the life. She smiled brilliantly.

A knock came at the door and she froze. What would people think if they found her in here? She remained quiet for a moment before she realized that it was entirely probable that anyone in this household – save another human – would already know who was behind the closed door.

Demons and their superior senses.

"Kagome," she heard from the other side of the door before it slid open. "Are you decent?"

She jumped so hard, she fell out of the bed, taking most of the bedding with her as she rolled onto the floor. Mortified, she laid there for a moment trying to decide how to face Sesshomaru. Hearing footsteps, she quickly hid most of her face before he came into view – an amused look in his eyes.

He lifted a brow and allowed a slow smile to spread over his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, just inspecting the floors for cleanliness," she lied, rubbing a hand across the wood and holding it in front of her face. "Just as I thought. Not a speck of dust."

He chuckled and shook his head, offering her his hand.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, accepting his hand. "What time is it?"

She looked outside trying to gauge the time by the sun's placement, relieved when she saw it hadn't yet made it to its halfway point.

"It is nearly midday," he told her, admiring her tousled appearance. "We meet with the dignitaries after lunch and while _I_ do not mind you staying just as you are, I imagine the other lords would be scandalized."

She looked down at herself, eyes widening in horror. Her yukata had nearly come entirely loose either while she slept or when she fell onto the floor. It was parted nearly to her naval and her skin showed right down the middle. It was a wonder her breasts were still covered at all. A sound of alarm escaped her throat and she quickly righted her clothing.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, cheeks flaming.

Any other time, he may have stopped her progress. As it was, he couldn't be sure she'd appreciate his advances at the moment.

"Have you already forgotten about last night, Kagome? Your modesty was lacking then as well."

"I'm sorry," she said again, too embarrassed to look at him. "I'm so sorry."

He drew closer and lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to land firmly on him. "Never be sorry for telling me how you feel," he tipped his head, lifting a brow. "Unless, of course, your words were mere falsities brought on by the sake."

"N-no! I meant everything I said!"

She may not always be forthcoming with her feelings for him, but she refused to let him believe that what she _did_ tell him was a lie.

He smirked. He knew, of course. He could tell her words were sincere when she'd said them the night before. But he enjoyed teasing her. And being able to tease her in his bedroom with her in a state of dishevel, the blush on her face, her widened eyes – well, it all worked to make his heart beat a little bit faster.

The smirk faded from his lips and, acting on impulse, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He embraced her, both arms holding her firmly to his broad chest, and rested his chin on top of her head. He sighed when he felt her arms close around his midsection, holding tightly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead," she laughed. "Sorry for commandeering your bed. You weren't here when I woke up. Did you sleep somewhere else?"

He laughed through his nose and it tickled her head. "I slept in my study. I always forget how surprisingly comfortable that futon is," he lied. He _loathed_ that futon and made a mental note to have it replaced.

"I hope it wasn't too inconvenient, being kicked out of your own bed."

"Think nothing of it, miko."

"As much as I'm enjoying this moment, you're right, I should go clean up."

He reluctantly released her, watching as she picked up the bedding from the floor and hastily re-made the bed.

"That is unnecessary."

She waved him away and finished up with the bed before heading towards the door. With her hand on the handle, she looked back at him.

"Thank you for keeping me company last night," she told him. "And thank you for listening to my worries."

"It is nothing I would not do again."

She smiled at him and left him alone in his room.

It lost it's warmth without her in it.

* * *

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru," Lord Ichirou addressed them as they walked into the cozy room Kagome had deemed the perfect place for their meeting. "You were not present at breakfast; are you ill?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I'm fine. I may have had a little more sake last night than I had any business drinking is all. How did you sleep? Were you comfortable? Is there anything else you need? Any of you?"

She addressed the room, looking around at all the men gathered there. Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment, full of pride. So fluidly did she assume the role of lady of the house that it was as if she were born for the title. Moving along, he took his spot at the head of the room, sitting on the cushion gracefully.

"I am pleased to say, Lady Kagome, that no detail seems to have been overlooked. All was well for me," Lord Ichirou told her, and the other lords offered similar sentiments.

"I'm so glad," Kagome said, smiling. "If any of you realize later that you need something, please don't hesitate to let me know."

She walked over to the large shoji doors and pulled them both open, revealing a most astonishing backdrop.

"I chose this room for the amazing view," she said softly, gazing out at the garden.

Past the porch, an arched wooden bridge, suspended above a large pond, drew the eye to the center of the garden. Surrounding the pond were trees in the most glorious shades of red, orange and vibrant greens. A willow tree bent lazily over the pond, some of its willows drifting along in the water. Green bushes in all shapes and sizes were well manicured and grew in various locations.

The colors alone were beautiful. A nice breeze blew into the room, bringing with it the pleasant smell of living nature. Kagome inhaled deeply, smiling to herself before turning around.

"Does anybody mind keeping the doors open?" She asked the room, looking around.

"On the contrary," Lord Ieyasu stated. "Much like yourself, it is quite lovely."

Kagome blushed and smiled at him. "Don't tease me, Lord Ieyasu," she said, moving to take her place beside Sesshomaru.

"Lady Kagome," Lord Kazumo intoned curiously from across the table. "May I inquire as to your current mating prospects? Or, I suppose, as is the case for humans, it would be marriage prospects."

Sesshomaru perked up slightly at that. How had he never thought to ask her if she had any suitors inquiring about a courtship? He adjusted in his seat to watch her, highly interested in what she would say. Sesshomaru was suddenly experiencing an emotion he had not experienced since he was a child.

He was nervous. It made him feel simultaneously alive and immensely frustrated.

"Of course! Actually, it's kind of embarrassing," she said, glancing down, her smile nearing a grimace, "I've gotten many proposals."

Sesshomaru's brows pulled together minutely.

"I get at least three every year. More if I'm traveling a lot."

He narrowed his eyes, just so.

"How is it, then, that you have yet to take a mate?" The Eastern lord inquired.

She shrugged. "I turned them all down."

"With so many prospects, surely you would find _someone_ suitable?"

"I'm sure many of them were suitable men, but most of them I barely knew," she explained. "While I'm traveling, if I come across a village in need of a miko, I stop to help. The village-men are always either incredibly grateful or starstruck and one of them ends up asking me to marry them. My answer can only be no, of course. Maybe those don't count," she said with a thoughtful smile.

"Ah, I see," the lord continued. "Is this something you are in the habit of doing; helping random villages?"

"I guess you could say it's a habit. I'm not the type of person who can just walk past someone when they need help," she shrugged.

Lord Kazumo tilted his head, suddenly regarding her speculatively. Sesshomaru caught the look and eyed the other lord with all the subtlety of a spy. He wasn't sure he cared for the way Lord Kazumo was eyeing her.

"You are an interesting woman, Lady Kagome," Lord Kazumo drawled. "Of course, this is not the first time I have had such a thought."

"I hear that a lot," she laughed. "Although I'm not sure why. I don't think I'm that interesting."

"You humble yourself," he stated. "Allow me to give you an example. Earlier you said '_starstruck_'. I must admit, I do not know this word. You also have this perfectly odd little way of forcing two separate words together to make a shorter word. '_It's_', '_I'm_', '_don't_'. Thus far, I have been able to decipher your strange words based on context. However, '_starstruck_' is not one I can decipher confidently. These few things alone make you interesting, as I am sure everyone here would agree. So, tell me, Lady Kagome, what does it mean?"

"Oh, well its sort of like…being really impressed with someone famous – usually simply because they _are_ famous. I'd bet that if they didn't know I was the Shikon Miko, they wouldn't have been quite so impressed. I've learned not to tell people if I can help it, but shh," she put a finger to her lips. "Let's keep that in this room. It's not the friendliest thing to do, lying to them."

"Where exactly do you hail from?" Lord Kazumo went on with a nod.

"Ah, far from here, I'm afraid."

"Across the ocean, then?"

"Very far, yes."

"I wonder if it is a place I have heard of?"

"Doubtful. I've never met anyone here who knows of it."

"I see," the lord said, only a hint of confusion coloring his words.

"Shall we begin?" Lord Ichirou cut in.

Kagome sighed inwardly, thinking that she could kiss his feet at that moment. She wondered what the third degree was about and eyed Lord Kazumo curiously before looking away.

"Absolutely, let's begin," Kagome agreed. "Shall we start with the North and work to the right?"

"Agreed," Sesshomaru nodded to the scribes lined along one wall of the room, tasked to write down every word said there that day.

"Agreed," everyone said, a random mass of quiet noise all at once.

"Okay," she started. "Lord Katsuo, youkai Lord of the North; tell me, what are your stipulations?"

"No stipulations, whatsoever," Lord Katsuo stated. "I agree with this union wholeheartedly and willingly support it. In fact, instead of taking, I offer something."

"Giving up some of the north to appoint a human lord, right? Because the north is the only one of the four kingdoms that doesn't have a human lord."

"Correct."

"Okay, we'll come back around and discuss how you want to go about appointing a human lord. For now, let's move on. Sound good?"

The lord nodded and Kagome continued, turning to Lord Ieyasu, the human lord of the East.

"Do _you_ have stipulations, Lord Ieyasu?"

"Oh," he said, setting his tea cup gently onto the table. "Plenty."

He smiled at her, waiting for a reaction.

"Okay," she smiled. "Let's hear it."

He was mildly impressed with her eagerness; though he knew that would likely change when he pulled out his long list of demands. Unrolling a scroll, he saw Kagome's eyes widen when she caught sight of it. Laughing outright, Kagome gestured for him to pass her the parchment and she quickly skimmed it.

Her head popped up and she looked at the eastern lord. "You have a food shortage? How bad is it?"

"Unfortunately we had a particularly bad storm and it decimated a good amount of our regions crops," the lord admitted. "The rice fields remain mostly unaffected; however, many other crops failed, and thus villages, have suffered the losses. I have been using my own stores as supplement, but it will soon be depleted."

"Okay," Kagome said, a calculating look in her eyes as she glanced around the room. "Is anyone else having a food shortage?"

All other occupants in the room shook their heads, which pleased Kagome. She looked at Lord Ieyasu.

"How much of your supply was lost?" She asked him.

"Approximately a quarter of the entire supply," he calculated.

Nodding, she looked around at the men once more.

"How would everyone feel about donating a small portion – let's say a sixteenth – of their lands crops to Lord Ieyasu?" She addressed the room. "It would be the first gesture of good will going forward with this peace treaty."

"The west will supply the east with a sixteenth," Sesshomaru agreed easily.

Everyone else followed suit, all agreeing to donate food rations to the eastern lord. Kagome was thrilled and the brilliant smile on her face denoted as much.

"Lord Ieyasu," Kagome turned to him, smile still in place. "Will that suffice?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome. And thank you all for your generosity. My people will be most pleased to hear of this. When can we expect the supply?"

They discussed the details further, deciding on a date and what types of food would be supplied to the eastern lord's territories. An hour passed and they had finally finished with Lord Ieyasu's demands.

Kagome looked at Lord Kazumo, next.

"Lord Kazumo, we'll talk about your stipulations next. However, would anyone like to take a break first?"

Kagome was surprised when no one even so much as had to use the bathroom.

"No one?" She asked, shaking her head. "Okay. Well, excuse me for a moment and I'll get more tea. Would anyone like a snack?"

"Snack, my lady?" Lord Kazumo asked, once again confused by her word.

"Ah, um, something light to eat, meant to sort of hold you over until the next meal."

"I would _absolutely_ love one of your snacks, Lady Kagome," Lord Katsuo said, sounding delighted.

He was a larger man, heavy set – which surprised Kagome, considering his youkai heritage – and he was likely used to rich meals. Actually, a round belly in this era was seen as a sign of wealth, and Kagome was again surprised that Lord Katsuo was the only one sitting around her now that exhibited that sign. All of the other men present were on the thin or muscular side.

"Of course, Lord Katuso," Kagome nodded, smiling pleasantly. "I'll have someone bring something."

Kagome stood and slid the door open, but she didn't have to go any further. There was a servant standing beside the door, awaiting orders. Kagome was startled by his presence and jumped slightly. Her laughter filled the hallway and she placed a hand to her chest, willing her heart to calm.

"Saito, you startled me," she giggled. "I didn't realize you were there. How are you today?"

"I am well, my lady. Thank you for asking," he responded, bowing.

"How is little Tori?"

"My daughter is well. She often asks when she will get to play with you again."

"Awe. Tell her I'll stop by soon," she told him with a smile.

"Of course, my lady. She will be pleased to hear that. May I assist you with anything?"

"Saito, could you get us some more tea and bring some snacks, please?"

"Right away, my lady," he said before bowing and heading toward the kitchens.

Given her time spent at the Western Fortress, most of the staff had since figured out what many of her strange words meant. Luckily, Saito was one of the ones who knew what snacks were, so she didn't have to explain it to him.

Stepping back into the room, she caught Sesshomaru's eye and smiled at him, a blush rising to her cheeks. The look he was giving her was sure to induce butterflies in her stomach and she wasn't surprised when it did a little flip.

She lowered her eyes and walked toward him, reclaiming her seat to his right. More than one lord in the room caught the look the two shared, but all refrained from comment.

"Lord Kazumo," Kagome's eyes moved to him. "What are your conditions?"

The elegant looking youkai leveled his gaze on her, a slight tilt to his head.

"I require two things," he told her, holding up one clawed finger. "First, I ask that the western lord share his abundance of bamboo, and second," he extended another porcelain digit. "I propose a mating alliance."

Kagome's eyes widened, not expecting such a proposition.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Beside her, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, fixed on the eastern youkai. Keeping his youki reigned in, he worked to maintain a neutral aura – though he was beginning to deduce that this youkai required some threatening. Glancing at Kagome, he knew that he could never jeopardize all of her perseverance simply because he was jealous.

_Hn._

Jealousy. Another foreign emotion for the daiyoukai. He didn't care for it.

Taking a subtle breath, he allowed the miko's scent to rest on his taste buds, calming him.

"Well," Lord Kazumo drawled. "We are here to unite human and youkai, are we not? How fitting it would be to celebrate a _true_ union between the two – a mating between youkai and human."

"I assume you have someone in mind?"

The youkai smirked, revealing his teeth. "You, Lady Kagome, as you yourself have stated that you have no current prospects. Since this peace treaty is of your own creation, it would be fitting that you should be the one to mate an available youkai lord. Do you not think so?"

"Ah, um, well," she stuttered before collecting herself. "Can I be honest with you, Lord Kazumo?"

"I would not have it any other way."

"To me, marriage is sacred," she told him. "It's something that requires love and respect. _Trust_. I want to marry someone that I can be truly happy with. Someone that I could stand beside as an _equal_ and share burdens with. Someone that I could talk to about my worries," she laughed. "Someone forward thinking, because they'd have to put up with me, and I'm not easy to handle. I'm pretty stubborn. I know what I want and I'm willing to fight for it."

"That much is obvious, as we are all sitting in this room right now," Lord Ichirou said, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Do you deny my condition, Lady Kagome?" Lord Kazumo asked, face curious.

"Hm," she hummed, regarding the lord. "No, I won't deny it, but may I suggest a compromise?"

"I am listening."

"I get to choose."

"That is agreeable," he said. "And the bamboo?"

He adjusted his gaze to Sesshomaru who eyed him curiously.

"Hn," he nodded. "It will be cut down and transported to you by months end."

"Then we agree, and I am satisfied," he inclined his head to Kagome. "I thank you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome looked outside, trying to measure the time. The skies were dark, but not because it was late. Thick gray clouds hung heavily overhead, promising rain. She wondered where they had come from as it was so sunny earlier.

"Shall we discuss Lord Ichirou's conditions and pick up where we left off tomorrow?" She suggested.

Heads nodded and they moved on to the human Lord of the South.

"Lord Ichirou, what are your conditions?"

"I only have one, and it just so happens to be very similar to the last we heard; a marriage alliance."

"Okay," Kagome said, wary. "Who did _you_ have in mind, Lord Ichirou?"

"My son and Lord Sesshomaru's adopted daughter; Daisuke and Lady Rin."

"Oh," Kagome's eyes widened; everyone was full of surprises today. "Lord Ichirou, I'm going to have to leave that one up to Lord Sesshomaru."

All eyes were suddenly on Sesshomaru, but he was used to it. Eyes often lingered on him. He had long since learned to ignore it.

His answer came swiftly and easily.

"That will ultimately be Rin's decision," Lord Sesshomaru offered, eyes on the southern lord. "It will be discussed with her tonight. Is that agreeable?"

Lord Ichirou nodded, content with that answer. He had noticed the way the two had been behaving with one another and had no doubt that Rin had taken to his son. And Daisuke had all but revealed to him his feelings for the girl. Lively and beautiful, he had said, a truly pure soul. It would be a good match, Lord Ichirou thought. Being tied to the Lord of the West surely came with many advantages and both of the young ones would be happy as well.

"Okay," Kagome said, standing. "Gentleman, thank you for being here," she glanced outside again. "It looks like it might storm. I suggest staying inside for now. If you'd like to take your dinner in your rooms, just let me know and I'll have someone bring it to you."

To her surprise, they _all_ wanted to take their meal comfortably in their rooms. Promising to see them all at the same time the next day, they all departed and headed in separate directions – the only two remaining, Kagome and Sesshomaru.

She walked over to the doors and out onto the porch. Leaning on one of the posts, she gazed up at the sky. Thunder boomed loudly overhead, and Kagome felt it in her bones. Sensing Sesshomaru's presence beside her, she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"How do you think that went?" She asked, feeling the charge in the air around them.

"You did really well, Kagome," he told her, eyes on the darkening clouds. "I am impressed," he met her eyes. "And pleased to know that you are able to bear the weight of so much so easily."

Her face clearly told him that she was confused, so he elaborated.

"You were under a great deal of pressure today. Or at least, it would be natural to assume that today would have been stress inducing for anyone involved," he said. "However, you were very collected throughout. Even your aura remained calm for the most part.

"And there is the matter of you stepping into the role of the lady of my house," he drawled, observing her reaction carefully. "Which you also seem to execute flawlessly, might I add."

"I – I do?" She shook her head to clear it. "I mean, I didn't realize I was doing that. I'm sorry. I hope I'm not overstepping."

Sesshomaru was suddenly curious about something and he regarded her narrowly. She looked at him with wide eyes, hoping he wasn't upset with her.

"Miko, is this a habit of yours that followed you to every lord's home?"

He found he didn't like the idea of that being a possibility.

"Not at all," she said, waving it away. "I guess I only do it here."

"You are that comfortable here that you could so easily issue orders to my staff?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation, smiling up at him. "I love it here," she admitted. "But I hope that I haven't crossed any lines while staying here. It sounds like I might have."

"Nonsense," he said, resuming his perusal of the sky. "I do not mind it in the slightest. Continue as you have been."

She watched him for a moment from the corner of her eye, before something he'd said caught her attention.

"You said my aura was calm _for the most part_," she said. "What do you mean by that?"

Lifting a brow her smirked down at her, finding an opportunity to tease her again.

"It would seem to me, priestess, that you desire to be a spinster."

"Spinster? What? No way!"

She flailed her hands a bit, which amused him greatly, and thunder rolled over the sky, masking the sound of his chuckle.

"You have had many ask for your hand in marriage, yet you have refused them all," he pointed out, still teasing her. "And when it was suggested that you take a youkai lord as a mate, your aura told me very clearly that you were hesitant about the idea. It seems to me that you wish to be forever alone."

She suddenly became acutely aware of what he was saying and worried that he would misunderstand her hesitance to mean that she had no interest in marrying a youkai _at all_.

"No!" She shook her head adamantly, searching for the right words. "Please, don't misunderstand. I – I…I meant everything I said earlier. I don't want an arranged marriage, or mating. I want to be with someone that I love," she reached out and took his hand, eyes pleading with him to understand. "I don't want to be alone, but I also won't settle for anything less than I deserve. And I'm not hesitant to be with a youkai – that means little to me – but I demand mutual respect in a relationship, and trust, and equality," she looked down at the hand holding his. "And most importantly, love."

Not expecting such a fervent response from her, he was slightly taken aback. Historically she was easy to tease, reacting in silly ways, but something struck a nerve this time. For some reason, she didn't want him to misconstrue her responses to Lord Kazumo.

"What will you do, then?"

She sighed, releasing his hand. Looking up at the sky, she saw a flash of lightning in the near distance, followed closely by a clap of thunder. The storm was drawing near.

"It's going to be a bad one," she thought aloud, watching the fast-moving clouds drift across the darkening sky.

"Hn," he agreed, deciding not to interrogate her. She hadn't answered his question, which irritated him as he truly desired to know her answer. But he could wait for her to tell him.

Content, they stood beside one other, gazing up at the incoming storm.


	4. Truth or Dare, Kagome

**Truth or Dare, Kagome**

After dinner and a nice long soak in her private onsen, Kagome wandered through the halls of the fortress, listening as the rain hammered against the roof. Thunder would crash randomly, making her jump, but she loved storms. It was ironic how the powerful noises always brought her a sense of peace.

The storm was dreadful and wonderful, and she wished she had someone she could enjoy it with. Of course, there was a certain silver-haired daiyoukai that she could search for, she knew. But she also didn't want to bother him if he was busy.

Weighing the options, a loud boom rang directly overhead and she jumped again. Laughing at herself, she turned down a hallway, deciding that nights like tonight should be enjoyed in good company. Stopping in her room, she rummaged through her belongings, looking for the items she'd been holding onto for years. At first, she couldn't burn them because of their sentimental value to her.

At some point, though, she realized that Sesshomaru might just appreciate them much more than she ever had. So, she held on to them in hopes that she could pass them on to him. But, for years, she could never find the right moment to give them to him. Sighing, she looked down at the textbooks, brushing a thumb across one of the covers.

He valued knowledge, she knew. It was something that had always attracted her to him, even when they were enemies. He was incredibly intelligent.

Grasping the books tightly to her, titles facing her chest, she headed toward Sesshomaru's study. He had mentioned having some work to finish up, but it had been hours ago now, so she wasn't sure if he'd still be there or not.

To her surprise and pleasure, upon knocking on the door, a deep voice called to her from the other side.

"Come in, Kagome."

Smiling to herself, she slid the door open, poking her head in. "Still busy?"

"I was just finishing up," he lied. "Do you have need of something?"

"Ah…no," she told him honestly. "I just wondered if you'd like to listen to the storm with me?"

He lifted a brow. "Listen to the storm?"

She stepped fully into the room, sliding the door shut behind her and he eyed the books in her hand, brows pulling together.

"What is it you have in your hands?"

Walking across the room, she stopped in front of his desk and held his gaze.

"These are textbooks," she told him. "From my time. History books, to be exact."

She watched his eyes widen and fall on the books still held in her grasp. Smiling, she laid them gently on his desk.

"I've been trying to find the right time to give them to you," she said, sliding them toward him.

His eyes followed the books the whole way across his desk, but he made no move to touch them. Did she even understand the magnitude of such a gift?

He eyed the title of the book on top.

_A Complete History of Japan: Jomon Period to 20th Century._

In the wrong hands, that textbook alone could prove devastating. Lifting a hand, he raised the first book to uncover the title of the second.

_World History_.

It was a simple title, and the image on the front was of a map, unlike one he had ever seen. Laying the book back down, he looked up at Kagome, wondering why she would gift him with such precious text.

"I don't need them," she told him, as if reading his thoughts. "I had to read them for school, but I don't have a use for them anymore," she said with a shrug. "I thought…I thought you might appreciate them."

Leaning over the desk, she tapped her finger on the Japanese history textbook. "This has a lot of information in it. A lot of it you might already be aware of, but quite a bit of it has yet to happen for you," she said, smiling secretively at him, mischief in her eyes. "And this one," she slid her finger across to the other book. "This one is special. This one will give you insight into how all the other countries in the world are doing. Now, in the past, _and_ in the future."

He stared at her, at a loss for words. He rarely had anything to say, and generally kept quiet anyway, but Sesshomaru couldn't recall the last time he was at a genuine loss for words.

"Are you aware, Kagome, that these books could prove disastrous in the wrong hands?"

"Of course I am. That's another reason I'm giving them to you," she told him, smiling. "There's nowhere safer that they could be than here with you."

Sesshomaru inhaled subtly, coating his tongue in her scent. She smelled of love and trust and he fully recognized the implications of what she had just said – even if she didn't. His home was a safe place – the safest, according to her.

"Do you believe you are safe here?" He asked her suddenly, needing to know.

She looked startled and he cursed himself for his lack of tact; it was very unlike him.

"I've never felt safer than when I'm here with you," she told him, admiring the gold of his eyes. "Do you like them?" She asked, gesturing to the textbooks.

He nodded, unable to find his voice. Swallowing, he tried again. "A gift like this is priceless to someone like me. I realize the significance. It is appreciated."

Standing, he walked to the door and slid it open, revealing stormy weather and the sounds that brought Kagome peace. He held out his hand to her.

"Come, Kagome. We shall listen to the storm together."

She grinned at him and took his hand, allowing him to lead her out onto the wide porch. They sat beside one another on a wooden bench, arms just barely brushing.

"I love storms," she revealed. "They've somehow always brought me a sense of peace."

It was true, he noted, sniffing the air – she smelled strongly of lavender. _Peace._ Still, she smelled even more strongly of vanilla.

She looked over at him suddenly. "Play a game with me," she commanded.

He raised a brow, peering at her from the corner of his eye. "A game?"

"Mhm," she smiled. "It's called Truth or Dare. So, basically, you would ask me 'truth or dare?', and I would pick one or the other. Say, I picked truth, then you would get to ask me anything you wanted, and I'd have to answer honestly. If I picked dare, you could dare me to do whatever you wanted me to do, and I'd have to do it. Within reason, of course."

Ask her whatever he wanted? Make her do whatever he wanted? He was _just_ intrigued enough to consider playing. Though, Sesshomaru hadn't played a game in centuries. And, he assumed, they would be taking turns asking the question or forcing a dare.

He studied her; the hopeful look on her face endearing. The things he could make her do, should she choose 'dare'.

He felt a slight shifting in his eyes and looked back out at the darkness of the storm. "Who goes first?"

"You'll play with me?" She sounded impossibly excited about it and it made Sesshomaru have to control his breathing.

"Hn," he nodded.

"Okay," she said, a beautiful smile gracing her lips. "You can go first, if you'd like."

He nodded, suppressing a smile. "Truth or dare, Kagome," he said, voice deep, turning to look at her.

"Okay, um…truth."

What to ask her, though? He thought for a moment. What did he wish to know of the miko?

The rain began to slow, the thunder and lightning unseen and unheard for some time now. The sky was still dark, the only light from the lamps on the porch.

"When is the date of your birth?"

"Ooh, that's an easy one," she laughed. "March 13th, 1981."

Her presence here was an anomaly to him. Sesshomaru still did not understand how she had traveled so far through time. He had often wondered what her era was like, but he assumed he'd see it one day, having the long life-span that he did.

He may not comprehend it, but he was grateful that it had occurred.

"Okay, my turn," she said, turning and tucking her knees under her on the bench, facing him fully. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Bold," she told him, tapping her lip in quiet contemplation. "You know, my friends back home always regretted choosing dare with me," she warned.

"I assure you I have done far worse than whatever you might dare me to do."

"Alright," she said bravely. "I dare you to compose a haiku right now about…" she looked around quickly, eyes drawn to the oil lamp, "oil lamps."

He regarded her narrowly, impressed with her sadistic cunning. _Oils lamps_.

"Flickering flames shine, bright at night to light the way, to the place you go."

He smirked when her mouth dropped open. "I underestimated you," she admitted, shock morphing into a lovely smile. "I'm impressed."

"My turn," he warned her. "Truth or dare, Kagome."

Maybe she imagined it, but his voice seemed to have taken on a dangerous undertone. Deliciously dangerous. She suppressed a shiver.

"Dare," she said quietly, admiring his eyes as he gazed at her.

"Hn," he hummed, pleased with her choice. He could use this as a way to tease her while simultaneously bringing her closer to him. "This One dares you to be his pet," he dared her, affecting the haughtiest look possible. "You must lay your head here," he tapped his thigh with a clawed hand. "And allow me to pet you as I see fit."

Her eyes widened and he watched, fascinated, as a lovely blush rose to her cheeks. "Okay," she whispered, then louder she said: "But there has to be a time-limit on it."

"Until the rain stops," he said.

"Wow, that long huh?"

"Hn."

She looked at him, wondering what he could be thinking. He had seemed so much more open with her lately. Closer. More engaged.

He touched her more.

Was this because of what happened when she was intoxicated? Could it be possible that he felt the same way she did? Her eyes widened slightly at the thought, not realizing until then how much she had longed for that.

She had loved him for years now, but hid it as well as she could, never for once allowing herself to imagine that he might love her in return. She had never thought it possible.

Swallowing, she turned, lowering herself to his lap. The bench was long enough to stretch out on, so she crossed her legs at the ankles and fanned her hair out around her, so she wasn't laying on it.

His hand instantly went into her hair, gently brushing it with his claws.

She closed her eyes, savoring this moment.

"Truth or dare," she asked, her voice light and airy, a small smile turning her lips.

"Truth."

"How old are you? You look like you're in your 20's, as far as how humans age, but I'd guess you are much older than that," opening her eyes, she added: "853?"

"What a perfectly random number," he joked. "Tell me, how did you come up with it?"

She shrugged. "I guessed."

He chuckled, looking out at the garden as the wind blew the leaves around. The rain had become much less torrential in a short amount of time. He hoped it would drizzle all night long, so he could keep her right where she was.

"I am 908."

She started to sit up, in shock, and he gently pushed her back down. She laughed.

"Sorry," she said. "I was shocked for a second there," she shook her head, sobering. "You must have seen so much."

"I have seen a great deal, yes. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to reveal something about yourself that not another living soul is aware of."

"Okay," she said, realizing how close to home that hit. She certainly had a secret that no one else knew, although she was beginning to suspect that she wasn't as subtle as she thought herself to be. To be fair, he hasn't made it easy for her, what with his new-found affection. "I have a secret that I've never told anyone."

"Hn. And what would that secret be?"

She licked her lips and swallowed nervously, looking at him with eyes slightly wider than normal. She shook her head, starting to lose her nerve. Why did she want to play this game, again? She was trapped now. She could make something up, but he likely wouldn't believe her. Besides, she didn't want to lie to him anyway.

Sensing her anxiety, he smirked down at her. "Did I beat you at your own game?"

She laughed, nervously. "No," she told him. "It's just that…this kind of secret takes some courage to tell."

"Intriguing," he drawled, narrowing his eyes. "When bravery is required in order to share a secret, it is sure to be a good one."

"I have to sit up for this," she said. "That okay?"

He conceded, taking his hand from her hair and resting it beside him on the bench.

"Okay," she breathed deeply. "God, I'm so nervous right now," she said under her breath, but he caught it clearly.

"Sesshomaru," she said seriously, eyes on his face.

He met her eyes, truly curious now. What was this secret that had her tied in such a knot?

"All I ask is that when I tell you this, you don't think differently of me."

"As you wish."

She nodded, swallowing thickly, and looked down at Sesshomaru's hand, resting on the bench.

"Okay," she said, looking up suddenly, determination in her eyes. "I met someone, a long time ago. He was _terrible_," she said, shaking her head at memories he couldn't see. "I remember thinking that he was truly awful. Tried to kill me nearly every time we met, in fact."

She smiled. "That was at first," she said. "After some time," she gave him a look. "Many years, in fact, I got know him. Better than I ever thought I would. The more I got to know him, the more obvious it became that I had severely misjudged him," her face became suddenly serious, and Sesshomaru thought with some certainty that she was referring to him. "Now, eight years later, I can't picture my life without him in it. I can't picture my life without _you _in it. I…" She took a deep breath. "Sesshomaru, I'm in love with you." She paused, averting her eyes. "I've kept that secret for years," she said. "Now you know."

He already knew that, of course, but hearing it aloud shocked him. Something about hearing those words cross her lips had him so profoundly shocked that he failed to form a reply. Sitting there silently, his eyes on her, he imagine what their life might be like together. Mating her would bind their souls, extending her life. She would remain beside him for as long as he lived.

He would shower her with adoration and affection. Lay her down and celebrate her body. Together, they would create life.

Sesshomaru knew that any child they had would be hanyou, but he was unable to care. He would love them because they would be hers – and he…loved her.

No longer unsure of her feelings for him, he suddenly and forcefully experienced an emotion he had never experienced before in his entire existence.

Delirium. He was deliriously happy.

Kagome sat next to him, a careful distance between them, and allowed him to absorb her confession. She wasn't an idiot. She had recognized the differences in him; she knew he had developed _some_ sort of feelings for her. What she didn't know was what exactly those feelings entailed. Were they purely lustful? Was it more than that?

She wasn't sure, so she waited while he digested.

And waited and waited some more.

She was growing nervous and started to fidget. His eyes were still on her, but he was clearly far away.

"Sesshomaru, say something."

Blinking, he was brought back to the present, his beautiful miko sitting before him looking rightly anxious. Seeing the disquiet in her eyes, he aimed to remove it.

Reaching out, his hands found her and he drew her into him, promptly uniting their lips. Hers were soft and full and called to him for more. Allowing his hands to roam down her back, he wrapped them around her hips and pulled her into his lap, deepening their kiss.

She tasted divine and he suddenly wanted more of her. All of her.

To say that Kagome was shocked was an understatement, but the feeling didn't last long. When he pulled her in and kissed her, something exploded within her. Like a colorful display of fireworks, she marveled at the way it made her feel. Bone-deep and earth-shattering, she allowed all of the love she felt for him to flow out of her at every point their bodies met.

"You will choose me," he commanded, breaking the kiss, his voice dangerous and sexy. "At tomorrow's meeting with the other lords, you will inform them that you have chosen your intended mate."

He rested his forehead against hers, and she had a moment of doubt – even as her pulse skyrocketed at his words.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She mumbled, hating herself for even asking. "If we mate…any children we have will be hanyou."

As much as she loved him, knowing how he felt about halflings gave her pause. She could never be with someone who would hate the life they created.

"Do not concern yourself with that, Kagome. You have opened my eyes to many things," he confessed. "Do not fear that I will regret my choice. Any pups we will have will be ours and they will be adored deeply by all."

Trusting him entirely, she said no more about it. She knew he wasn't the type to say something if he didn't mean it. He would sooner say nothing at all than dishonor himself by lying to her about something so vital.

"Does this mean…" Pausing, she wasn't sure how to continue, but it didn't matter. He had easily guessed her thoughts.

"I want you, Kagome," he professed, leaning back to look in her eyes – he needed her to understand the importance of what he was about to say. "I will take you as my mate and you will remain by my side. You will stand beside me as Lady of the West; share my burdens as I will share yours. Between us will always be mutual respect, trust, companionship and love. I will always treat you as an equal and you will never want for anything. I will do all in my power to ensure your happiness and I will forever embrace your willfulness," he pledged, recalling all she had said to Lord Kazumo earlier that day. "This, I vow to you. Do you accept?"

"With all that I am," she whispered, her heart impossibly full.

She couldn't quite grasp what was happening. How was it possible that Sesshomaru – the daiyoukai who had previously loathed all humans and hanyou alike – had somehow come to not only accept her but _love_ her.

And she knew he did. He didn't have to say the words for her to know. She could tell by the look in his eyes, his gentle caress, the way he held her closely as if unwilling to let her go. The promise he had just made to her might as well have been a confession of his love.

Lifting her hand, she pressed her palm to his cheek, brushing a light finger along his markings. The rain had been reduced to a drizzle, and no other sound could be heard as the couple stared adoringly into each other's eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening," she admitted, a smirk appearing on her lips. "I never would've thought…" She trailed off, losing her voice beneath the weight of her passion.

Sesshomaru could smell it; taste it. Her emotions hung around them thickly and he basked in them. Her love, her happiness – they lit a fire within him.

Drawing her back in, he claimed her lips. Their shared kiss was light and sweet – the soft touch of lips that grew in intensity. Her breathing deepened with the kiss and her hands found themselves in his hair, entwining her fingers within the strands. Sesshomaru allowed his hands to wander, feeling every part of her that he could reach.

Long, graceful fingers wrapped around her hips and pulled her even closer. She moaned against his lips and a growl, low and deep, broke the quiet of the night. Once again, he broke the kiss but stayed close to her.

"Turns out I was right," he mumbled against her lips.

"About what?"

"Your secret. It proved to be truly riveting."

"You think so?" She whispered, still trying to wrap her mind around the night's events.

"Miko, it is still raining," he pointed out, looking over her head into the garden. "Therefore you are still my pet. Lay down."

Laughing, she re-positioned herself in his lap, laying her head down on his thigh – his claws brushing through her hair rhythmically. She sighed, content, and allowed her eyes to slip closed, listening to the sound of the light rain falling from the sky.

"The storm didn't last long," she noted then smiled as something occurred to her. "I have a reason to love storms even more now."

"Hn, tell me."

She opened her eyes and grinned up at him. "It's a secret."

"Truth or dare?" He joked, raising an elegant brow.

She giggled and played along. "Truth."

"Dare, you say," he teased. "Okay, I dare you to tell me this newest secret you hold."

Lifting her hand, she swatted him lightly on his stomach. "That's not how it works," she said, smiling indulgently up at him. It was such a tender look that his breath nearly caught. Brows drawing together, he decided that now was one of the rare moments that it was better he spoke as opposed to remaining silent. He never wanted her to doubt. He wanted her to know.

"Kagome," he said, bringing his free hand up to slide his thumb across her cheek. "I have been alive a long time. Yet, I cannot recall a time before now that I felt this way about another being."

Drawing clawed fingers down her cheek to her jaw, he hooked a finger below her chin, tipping her head back a little more. He looked down at her, entranced, as her eyes became heavy and her lips parted.

"You are a rare type of woman – strong and compassionate. You hold fast to your beliefs and you fight for what you believe is right," he continued caressing her soft skin, his claws gliding down her throat to her collar bone. "Your loyalty is astounding; your bravery admirable. You possess qualities that many youkai could not ever hope to."

With the claw of his index finger, he drew a straight line down from the hollow of her throat to the top of her breasts, parting her kimono. He watched as bumps rose on her skin and smirked when she shivered.

"You believe yourself fortunate," he continued, hooking his finger beneath the V of her kimono, right above her breasts, and lifted it away from her body just enough to glimpse a marginal amount of what lay beneath – awaiting his thorough attentions. "Though, in truth, it is I that must have been born beneath a lucky star."

His eyes moved from her chest and up to her face where she had been staring at him as he gazed at her body. Her cheeks were flushed, and she bit her lip, feeling heat between her legs. His eyes were glazed and lingered on her lips.

"For, I have a most astounding woman to stand beside me," he finished, voice rich, sweet and low. "I may not always say the words, but never doubt, Kagome, how I feel for you."

She smiled tenderly up at him, eyes soft and sweet. "I know, Sesshomaru. You love me, too. Right?"

"Hn," he hummed, wondering if she truly knew the depths of his devotions to her.

* * *

The rain finally stopped, and the sounds of nature resumed. Crickets chirped in the bushes and a wolf howled somewhere far off. The moon was a crescent in the sky, visible now that the clouds had parted. Stars twinkled above Kagome and Sesshomaru as they enjoyed each other's company.

Sesshomaru continued to play with Kagome's hair and she was slightly jealous – she would play with his next time. A thought struck her suddenly and she looked up at him. His eyes were focused on something in the garden.

"Did you talk to Rin about Lord Ichirou's request?"

"Hn," he hummed. "I spoke with her," he paused, not seeming too pleased with marrying her off. "She was…open to the idea."

"I can set up a private meeting if you'd like – you, Lord Ichirou, Rin and Daisuke. It may be easier to discuss it all there. If she doesn't want to marry him, then I will find another way to honor Lord Ichirou's condition."

"Have you already forgotten?" He asked, eyes drifting to her, still in his lap.

She gave him a curious look, not comprehending his question.

"I will share your burdens, Kagome. Just as you will share mine," he explained. "You will attend the meeting with me, and should Rin decide she has no interest in the lord's issue, then _we_, you and I, will comprise a way to honor his condition."

"I haven't forgotten," she laughed. "I just hadn't planned on burdening you so soon. Plenty of time for that in the future."

"I imagine, with your propensity for trouble, that I will find myself heavily burdened quite often," he joked.

"I hope you're prepared for that," she smiled, eyes flashing playfully.

"Hn."

He wondered how the dynamic of their relationship would change now that they were intended to mate. Sesshomaru nearly laughed, surprised that he hadn't noticed their slow but steady drift towards each other over the years. They had started out as enemies and through her perseverance and utter willfulness, they had graduated to acquaintances.

Many awkward and heated conversations later – usually provoked by his foul-mouthed half-brother – and they had somehow moved to tolerating each other's presence. At some point, without Sesshomaru's knowledge, he had grown accustomed to her nearness. He thought that perhaps the next step to their friendship had occurred when she showed up to his home without Inuyasha in tow. Without him around, Sesshomaru was much more comfortable and could relax around her.

Eventually, previous annoyances became something else entirely. Her clumsiness became endearing. Her stubborn streaks were suddenly much less grating on his nerves. He no longer simply tolerated her; he accepted her for who she was.

His feelings grew easily from there.

He supposed that perhaps he should thank his half-brother. He was loath to admit it, but without Inuyasha, the miko likely never would have crossed his path.

Everything would be different now, he realized, running his fingers through her silken hair. He could freely touch her, kiss her. He could take her to his bed and honor her body as often as he so pleased. A smirk touched one corner of his mouth as he glanced down at her, eyes gliding down her body like an appreciative caress.

_Mine._

She was his and no one would ever take her from him.

His eyes lingered on her throat – the common place for a mating mark. But, really, a mark could be placed anywhere on the body.

"Kagome."

"Hmm?" Her eyes remained closed, and she sounded sleepy beneath his ministrations. In truth, Kagome was incredibly relaxed, all of the tension having slipped from her body.

"What do you know of mating rituals?"

She peeked up at him sleepily and he couldn't contain the smile he felt spread across his lips.

_My sleepy miko._

"Well," she said, thinking of all she had learned over the years. "Not much, to be honest. I know that inuyoukai mate for life, and that the mating bond reaches the soul. I also know that each person is marked," she tapped her throat. "Usually here. Aside from that, I'm not sure of much else."

"I will properly educate you on the mating ritual so that you can make an informed decision," he said, nodding, eyes drifting back to the garden.

She admired him for a moment before her eyes slid closed again, sleep tugging on the edges of her consciousness. "Okay," she whispered. "I'm looking forward to it."

Sesshomaru waited until he was sure she was asleep before lifting her in his arms and heading back inside the fortress, bound for his bedroom. She would no longer be sleeping separate from him, he decided. From this point on, he would fall asleep with her in his arms, and wake up in the same fashion.

Unsure of how she would feel about him removing the daytime kimono she was wearing, he opted for leaving it as is – it didn't appear to be too uncomfortable. It would do for tonight. Come tomorrow, he would promptly have her belongings relocated to his room.

He wondered, very briefly, if he should consult her about it first. Shoving it away, he decided that he would deal with her fiery fierceness if it came to it. He would force her into submission if necessary – part of him even hoped she would fight him so he _could_ make her submit.

Walking through his halls, a vision of the miko, subservient on her knees had him twitching beneath his hakama. Morphing in his mind, no longer was she on her knees, but instead on her hands and knees, her back arched and her hips high in the air, ready and waiting for him to enter her.

Blinking, he took a deep breath, glad that she was not awake to see him as he had impure thoughts of her. In due time, he would take her however he pleased. For now, though, he would allow her to sleep, free of molestation. He would hold her, and nothing more.

Reaching his rooms, he slid the door open, entered and closed it behind him. With a purposeful stride, he crossed to the bed and gently settled her atop the futon, covering her as she turned onto her side. Glancing around the room, he wondered if she would want to redecorate it – give it a woman's touch. Of course, she would have free reign to do so as she saw fit. Once they were mated, what was his would, so too, be hers.

Stripping out of his clothing, he slipped into a sleeping yukata and crawled into bed beside her, pulling her into an embrace. Her back rested securely against his chest and he nudged her legs apart with his thigh so he could intertwine their feet. He wanted to touch as much of her as possible.

Sighing, he wondered at what point he became so soft.

Kagome's eyes slid open as soon as she felt a presence in bed behind her. Arms wrapped around her middle and held her tightly. She smiled when she felt his foot rubbing against hers and settle there.

"Good night, Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Hn. Sleep miko."

She fell asleep easily, to the sound of his breathing and the gentle rise and fall of his chest.


	5. Nobody Better

**Nobody Better**

"Our relationship with Chinese tradesmen is currently…shall I say…strained," Lord Nobu admitted, as the youkai discussed his conditions with Kagome. "It is quite difficult to obtain goods currently."

"Okay," Kagome drawled, trying to grasp what he was asking for. "So, you want easier access to Chinese merchandise?"

"Precisely," the youkai lord of the south stated.

"China trades directly with the south," Kagome thought aloud, recalling at least _some_ of her history lessons. "I'm surprised that you have issues getting your hands on things. May I ask why it's become difficult for you?"

"We recently had an illness spread throughout my lands – barbarian pox, I'm afraid – and tradesmen from China have been hesitant to approach since."

_Barbarian pox?_

Kagome straightened at that, concerned. She'd never heard of barbarian pox before, but she'd heard of something similar. "Are you still dealing with the illness?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It is not as bad as it was, but it continues to spread, and many have succumbed to the disease; most being children."

Kagome looked down at her hands, thinking. Sesshomaru peered at her from the corner of his eye, her concern obvious.

"Lord Nobu," she said slowly, contemplating each word before she said it – she wasn't sure how Sesshomaru would feel about this and knew she should probably talk to him about it first, but people needed help and she couldn't sit by and do nothing while they died. "I don't know if it will work but I may be able to help. I have an affinity for healing."

"No," she heard from beside her. "Absolutely not."

She looked at Sesshomaru, already preparing for a fight. It wouldn't be the first time and it very likely wouldn't be the last.

"Sesshomaru, you can't stop me," she told him, straightening to her full height. "Children are dying! I can't just sit around and do nothing. I could help!"

"You will be of no help to anyone if you end up contracting the illness yourself."

Realizing why he was hesitant to let her go without a fight, she instantly calmed and relaxed her body. Reaching out, she placed her hand over his on the table.

"There aren't many illnesses here that could hurt me, Sesshomaru."

"And what if this happens to be one that can?" He looked over at her, attempting to keep his face impassive. He did not wish to give in to the feeling of anxiety creeping over him. Fully aware of her stubborn selflessness, he suddenly feared for her life.

She turned to Lord Nobu, removing her hand from Sesshomaru's. "Can you tell me about the disease? How does it manifest?"

"Well," he said, pondering. "There are often complaints of headaches, as well as fever and bodily chills," he told her as he contemplated. "Those affected usually fall to stomach ailment and within days pustules appear across their bodies."

"Is there fluid in the pustule?"

"Yes. It is thick and muddled."

Turning back to Sesshomaru, she held his eyes, pleading with him to understand. "I'll be okay. Trust me." She'd have to verify, but what Lord Nobu described sounded like Smallpox to her, and since her mother made her get boosters when she began her travels to the past and demanded that her doctor give her the smallpox vaccine, she wasn't likely to contract it.

"We will discuss it later," he allowed with a nod. He would trust that she knew what she was doing. After all, she had yet to fall ill to disease in all the time she'd been here. He eyed her curiously at the thought. Even Rin became sick from time to time and she had been in his meticulous care for years.

What was the miko's secret, he wondered. He was determined to find out.

"Okay, for now let's get back to China," she said. "Assuming I'm unable to help, would you agree to using a middle-man for your supplies?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"If you provide the funds to another lord who trades with China, say, Lord Ichirou or perhaps even Lord Sesshomaru," she gestured to both men. "They could acquire the merchandise for you, and you could arrange for delivery to your lands."

"That would be agreeable, assuming the lords' are willing."

Kagome looked at both lords' in turn, question clear on her face.

_Well? Are you willing?_

"I see no drawback," Sesshomaru said to which Lord Ichirou nodded.

"Perfect," she said. "Now," she held up a hand. "Assuming I _can_ help you, none of that will be necessary and trade will be open to your lands again. So, keep that in mind as we go forward."

"As you wish, Lady Kagome," Lord Nobu said. "I have no more requests."

"Okay," she turned to the human Lord of the West. "Lord Noboru," she addressed. "What conditions do you have?"

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," he said. "I have but two requests."

"Name them," she told him.

"First, since my lands are nestled further inland, it is difficult to acquire seafood. I request that my people are supplied with seafood in the winter months to sustain them. And second, silk demand is high, and supply is low. If we could gain access to more silk, the public moral would greatly improve."

Kagome looked at him, observing his aura. He was somewhat of a turd, Lord Noboru was. Kagome thought so, anyway. He considered himself clever, but she could see through him. The food was an honorable request, but the silk was a selfish one. Nonetheless, these were negotiations, so negotiate she would.

"How about a compromise," Kagome offered. "The major silk producers could offer a one-time delivery of silk at no cost to you, and afterwards, you pay a discounted price for any silk you need in the future. As for the seafood, the West can commission more boats built and hire more fishermen to meet your demand for winter, but in turn you will pay a small fee. How does that sound to you?"

"No, that does not work for me."

"Which part?"

"You would allow my people to starve," he said, unreasonably.

She didn't bother saying that it was, in fact, _him_ who was allowing his people to starve by refusing to agree.

She missed the narrow-eyed look of irritation Sesshomaru was giving the trifling lord. How dare he insult her by insinuating something so preposterous. Glancing at his intended he could see the strength in the set of her shoulders. Pride swelled within, his irritation diminishing. She was strong, he knew. She did not need him to defend her, although he would most certainly be exchanging words with the lord in private later.

The insufferable man would not insult his future mate a second time.

"Okay, how about this," she raised a finger. "You supply all of the necessary material to maintain the upkeep of the current boats in the West and supply the material to build any new boats that may be needed in the future. In return, you will be supplied with seafood during the winter months."

"That is more agreeable. I concede to that."

"Sesshomaru? Do you agree?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Hn."

"Perfect. So, what region produces the most silk?" She asked, looking around the table.

Finishing up the negotiations of Lord Noboru's demands, she took a deep breath and released it on a sigh.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she started, turning fully to face him. "Tell me what stipulations you have."

Looking around the table, his eyes settled on her and remained there.

"I require nothing, as I already have everything I desire," he told her, holding her gaze. "And you priestess? What do you require?"

She smiled at him, a sweet smile that promised endless happiness in his future.

"Lord Kazumo," she addressed, keeping her eyes locked on Sesshomaru. "I've chosen."

Lord Kazumo looked at her as she gazed into Sesshomaru's eyes, unwavering.

"I presume you have chosen the daiyoukai with whom you currently cannot seem to break eye contact with," Lord Kazumo drawled.

She nodded, still smiling at the western lord. "I choose Sesshomaru."

Finally breaking away from his heated gaze, she looked around the table. "Beyond that, I only require that each lord at this table hold their people accountable and ensure that the new laws are being upheld. We'll discuss the new laws at the next meeting before signing the treaty."

"Lady Kagome, if I may?"

Kagome looked over at Lord Kazumo curiously and nodded.

"Sure, what's up?"

She nearly laughed when every man in the room with her glanced upward before six sets of eyes landed on her. Confusion was evident in most of them and she couldn't suppress the mirthful smirk that tugged at her lips.

"I meant what did you have to say?" She clarified, eyes on Lord Kazumo.

She remembered the first time she'd said that to Sesshomaru. He'd had a similar reaction, though she hadn't been able to withhold her laughter that time – his confusion was just too adorably funny for her to do anything but laugh.

She then had to explain that she wasn't laughing _at_ him but at the situation. He hadn't believed her, of course, but accepted that she was from the future and therefor sometimes said odd things that made little to no sense to him.

"I simply wish to know your reasons for choosing Lord Sesshomaru as opposed to your other options."

"That's easy," she said, not even needing to consider her words. "I'm in love him."

"I presumed as much," Lord Kazumo stated, a smirk on his lordly face. "I wish you both the best, and I hope to be receiving an invitation to your mating ceremony."

The other lords spoke similar sentiments and they wrapped up the meeting, agreeing to meet back on the following day to discuss the new laws and the signing of the treaty. Once everyone had filed out of the room, Kagome and Sesshomaru lingered.

Tipping her head to the side, she turned to look at the daiyoukai curiously.

"Why haven't you taken a mate before now?" She wondered, brows pulling together. "Do inuyoukai usually wait so long?"

No, that couldn't be right. Inuyasha had recently taken a mate…and he was much younger than Sesshomaru. She shook her head softly while she gazed at her imposing lord, awaiting clarification.

He peered into her azure orbs from the corner of his eye, remaining silent a moment longer than necessary. "I had not found a woman deserving of the title of Lady of the West." He told her simply.

She crossed her arms beneath her breasts, even as her heart began to race at his words.

"Did you bother looking?" She asked, a skeptical brow raised – surely there had been _someone_ out there worthy enough for the position.

"It was not necessary," he said, an amused glint in his eye. "As I had no desire to take a mate."

Sesshomaru had witnessed what such a union could become – his own father and mother were a prime example of how disastrous it could be. For a long time, he had no desire nor reason to follow that path. He had taken women to bed, but never before had he the desire to take a mate or create a family – not until this delightfully intriguing miko came along.

"What changed?" She asked, suddenly feeling undue awareness of herself – she was a human miko with the potential to only bare him hanyou heirs. Three things he had claimed to despise in the past. So, why was it that he suddenly had the desire for each of them? She hated questioning herself, and didn't often do it, but she had to be certain that he knew what he was getting into.

Her heart would break if for some reason he came to dislike her once again.

Sensing her distress, he lifted a graceful hand and ran his claws through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. The gesture brought her an instant comfort that pleased him greatly, raising a small smile upon his lips.

"You," he told her slowly. "All that I have witnessed of you, all that you stand for and all that which you strive to accomplish." Bringing his free hand to rest low on her hip, he arced his thumb over the fabric of her kimono. "You are rare and uncommon and even among youkai I would be hard-pressed to find another like you."

Leaning toward her slightly, he caught her eyes and gazed at her. "I have been closed off and my reasons for that are my own," he told her gently. "But you have created a longing within me. You have bewitched me, and I desire only you – regardless of who or what you are. You will be mine and just as I will possess all of you, so too, will you possess all of me."

Touching her forehead with his own, he brushed his thumb over the soft skin of her throat.

"There is something about you, Kagome, that has revealed a part of me that I was unaware existed. Please do not doubt my affections for you." Somehow, he could sense what had her so worried, and he knew it wasn't entirely unfounded – though, surely she could see how she had changed him. "Inuyoukai mating is paramount and the bond that is created during the ritual forms an unbreakable link. It is not something to be taken lightly. We will be united – even after death. Do you understand?"

His words were sincere and ardent, and she hated having to diminish them with her next question, but she felt it was valid. "Will that still be true even though I'm human?" She loved the way it sounded – to have that kind of connection with someone would be truly amazing. It would be more than she could ever hope for.

"To my knowledge, it typically takes two youkai to form a solid bond," he admitted, noting the way her face fell. Feeling an ache in his chest, he hurried to alleviate her fears. "However," he said, placing a finger beneath her chin and tipping her head back to face him. "If there is enough energy involved, it likely matters little what you are."

"What do you mean?" She questioned softly, eyes wide and riveted.

Enjoying the look on her face, he couldn't help himself – he leaned forward until his lips brushed her ear, whispering, "You harbor enough reiki within your petite little body to rival even a powerful youkai."

He stayed frozen in that position as thoughts of their mating crossed his mind. The thought of their energies mixing filled him with a yearning so strong his irises began to constrict and elongate, becoming a radiant blue. His hand on her hip tightened – just slightly – and she lost her breath. She could feel his desire; or maybe it was her own.

"Our bond will be strong," he assured her before pulling back, his desire still evident in his eyes.

"Your eyes are blue," she breathed, the corner of her lips turning up.

"As are yours," he told her, albeit unnecessarily – her eyes were always blue.

She took a deep breath, her nose filling with his warm scent. She could taste it's sweetness on the back of her tongue and suddenly all she wanted to do was press her lips to his. Reaching out, she pressed a shaky palm flat to his chest, gazing into his eyes. She gently bit her lip before leaning in and capturing his.

Sesshomaru knew it was coming and reacted swiftly, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her into his lap to straddle him. Her kimono rode high up her thighs and he used the moment to his advantage, gliding his hand up her smooth leg, over her knee to rest on her thigh beneath her bunched kimono.

His hand was hot against her bare skin and she could feel her desire pooling deep within her body. She wanted to squeeze her thighs together to stop herself from feeling such _need_ for him in this inappropriate setting, but her thighs pressed into his sold waist instead, succeeding only in drawing him nearer to her core.

Her kimono gathered further at her movement, revealing more of her creamy skin to him. At that moment, a new scent hit his nose – one he had most definitely not scented on his miko prior. Musky and sweet, it conjured up memories of summers surrounded by sandalwood trees, releasing their fragrant aroma beneath the heat of the sun.

Though he had never smelled anything quite so sweet on a human, he knew what it was – and he found it mouthwateringly divine.

His miko was aroused beneath his touch; beneath his lips pressed to hers.

He squeezed the soft flesh of her outer thigh before slowly drawing his claws across the delicate skin around to her inner thigh, pushing her kimono up as he did so. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to make her desire him; to taste her desire on his tongue with each breath he took. He wanted to provide her with a pleasure so great she wouldn't soon forget it.

Kagome wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, fingers entwining with the strands of his hair. At the same moment, he reached up with his free hand to press his palm to her cheek, keeping her in place while he deepened their kiss. Very quickly, they were filled with passion, embracing one another tightly and soon Kagome had to pull away, breathing heavily.

"I've never –" she paused, shaking her head as she gazed deeply into his alluring eyes. "I'm – I – I'm a virgin," she whispered, eyes wide and chest heaving.

Her confession didn't surprise him – he had assumed as much. His miko carried herself with integrity and sought respect. She was honorable. And while those traits hardly denoted whether or not she was promiscuous behind closed doors, he knew otherwise. She had values and morals and while she sought respect from others, she also respected herself.

She was no loose woman.

And he would not dishonor her by taking her on the floor of this room. She deserved more than that.

Withdrawing his hand from her thigh and placing it safely against her back, he leaned away from her slightly – immediately missing the way her breasts brushed against his chest with each breath she took. She watched him curiously, wondering why he was pulling away. Stroking her cheek with his thumb he offered her a small smile.

"I will celebrate your body at some point, miko," he told her in a soft baritone. "But not here. For now, we wait."

She bit her lip, nodding and returned his smile. Kagome couldn't help but to be grateful for his patience. Before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned toward him, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips and pulling away again.

Sesshomaru could do nothing but watch her with soft and adoring eyes as she smiled shyly at him.

* * *

Kagome was on the hunt – eyes peeled and narrowed as they swept across the room in search of her target. Puckering her lips in thought, she marched forward toward the counter where several youkai servants were hard at work preparing for that evenings dinner. The servant responsible for the rest of the kitchen staff raised his head as Kagome drew nearer.

"My Lady," he addressed, offering her a bow. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Chujiro," she said with a smile and a wave. "How are you?"

"I am well," he returned her smile and remained focused on her, his work forgotten.

"I don't mean to slow you down," she said, shaking her head. "Don't mind me, I'm just here for a snack."

"Allow me, my lady," a female voice spoke up, and Kagome looked in the direction it came from. A small-framed woman with long legs wiped her hands on a cloth and strode toward Kagome. "I just finished some manju," she offered, smiling. "Would that suffice?"

"Absolutely, Ume!" Kagome grinned. "Thank you!"

Ume giggled at the miko she'd come to adore and supplied her with a pale pastry. Kagome's eyes widened at the plum flower artwork Ume had somehow drawn into the top of the dough.

"Wow, Ume," Kagome said admirably. "You made these?!"

Ume smiled and nodded, humming an affirmative. "Do you like it?" She asked as Kagome took a bite.

Kagome's eyes lit up as the flavors washed over her tongue. "It's delicious," she said dreamily.

The kitchen staff stifled their laughs at the actions of the amusing miko they had all spent time with over the last several years. Many of the staff had been wary of her presence at first – miko were dangerous to youkai; she should not be traipsing about their lords home unescorted and unguarded. She was a threat.

Soon, however, she had proven them all wrong. It hadn't taken very long for them to warm up to her. She was bright and pure – always smiling and laughter trailed her wherever she went. Her aura radiated warmth and kindness and youkai or not, they were drawn to her.

She had made it a point to get to know these people, and they eventually appreciated her for her efforts. And one day, her presence among them became natural and accepted – expected even. She treated them all with respect and went out of her way to make them all feel comfortable around her – understanding why they might fear her.

She was a remarkable woman and they were happy to know her.

"Careful Ume," Eizo joked, as he shredded meat with his claws. "You may have to hide the rest of the manju."

Kagome had wondered a time or two at how sanitary it was for him to use his claws to prepare food – did he wash his hands? Not likely. But, she refrained from commenting and had yet to fall ill to food poisoning. Perhaps one day she might broach the subject of hand hygiene, but not today. Today, she would enjoy this mouthwatering pastry.

Kagome cracked a smile at Eizo, eyes alight with joy. "You may be right," she admitted. "These are to die for."

"Excuse me, my lady," Kuroda said, squeezing past her with a quick bow, his hands covered in something red. He walked over to a basin of water and proceeded to rinse his hands before drying them on a spare cloth.

"Sorry, Kuroda," she offered, finishing the last bite of manju. She sighed contentedly and eyed everyone in the kitchen as they awaited further instruction from her.

Tilting her head she realized that she had been slowing them _all_ down and felt guilty. Surely they were busy. They had several more mouths to feed now because of the influx of visitors to the fortress.

"Can I help with anything?" Kagome offered, hoping they'd allow it.

"Absolutely not!" Ume said, scandalized.

"Come on, Ume, let me help," she begged. "Since I slowed you all down with my need for snacks."

"My Lady," Chujiro said firmly but not unkind. "It would be inappropriate as our Lords guest for you to lower yourself to the duties of the kitchen."

"Nonsense," she said. "I cook all the time when I'm not here being catered to."

Honestly, it was still a new concept to her, being waited on. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with it. Although, the more time she spent within these walls, the more used to it she became.

Glancing around the room, she could see the discomfort she was causing and felt guilty once again.

"Okay," she said, attempting to compromise. "At least let me do something to help as a thank you for such a delicious pastry."

"That will not be necessary, my lady" Ume shook her head walking toward Kagome. "I made these especially for you, to thank you for your recurrent compassion."

Kagome blinked in surprise at Ume's words, her heart filling with joy. Unable to contain it, she threw her arms around the youkai, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, Ume," she said softly, blinking back a blur of tears at Ume's kindness.

"Miko," came a deep voice from behind her and Ume stepped out of Kagome's embrace, bowing before her lord – the rest of the servants following swiftly.

Turning around to face Sesshomaru, Kagome blinded him with her radiant smile and glistening eyes. He'd heard the words they had exchanged and could guess at her emotions, even without his ability to scent her happiness. She had made a name for herself within his household and among his staff.

He had yet to find one who had not been enthralled by her. Once again, pride filled him. He had made the right choice – of that he was certain.

There was nobody more suited to Lady of the West than the small miko standing before him, surrounded by youkai who adored her.

"You have visitors," Sesshomaru told her, extending his hand. She took hold and glanced over her shoulder at the servants.

"Thanks again, Ume," she said with a smile. "And sorry for interrupting all of you."

They bowed as the pair exited the kitchen.

"Did you smell it?" Ume inquired quietly, of no one in particular, returning to her tasks.

They all knew what the miko's ultimate goal was – to unite youkai and humans peacefully. They were surprised at her continued success, if they were being honest. But they each found themselves hoping that she succeeded in her endeavor. Peace would bring prosperity. She wasn't doing this for herself – she aimed to bring happiness to everyone. They admired her for her strength and effort.

"Vanilla," Kuroda answered, eyes focused on his own task.

They all knew what that aroma implied.

"Could you tell who it was coming from?" Eizo asked, halting in his meat-shredding to glance between Ume and Kuroda.

Ume hid her smile. She had been the closest to the two when Lord Sesshomaru had entered the kitchen. As soon as her lord spoke, the scent of vanilla rose from the miko – almost forcefully – saturating the air around her. The aroma had definitely come from the miko.

But, what had shocked, and intrigued Ume was what occurred when the miko faced Lord Sesshomaru, a lovely smile on her lips. Ume could have attested to the same scent rising up within her lord as his eyes brushed gently over the miko's soft features.

"I wonder," she mumbled pleasantly in answer to Eizo's question, eyes never straying from the dough she kneaded beneath her palms.

The possibility of the miko being loved by her lord had never crossed her mind before then. Could it be that they shared an affection for one another?

Ume found herself lost in thought, wondering what it would be like to finally have a Lady of the West governing the fortress. Each time she imagined a female standing beside her lord, it was always the miko's face she saw.

As Ume kneaded the dough, she reached a satisfying conclusion: there really could be nobody better for the position than the miko. She hoped her lord had come to the same realization.


	6. Where It Began

**Where It Began**

As Kagome followed Sesshomaru towards the main receiving hall, she wondered who could be there to see her. Of course, when she considered it, there were really only a few people who would show up there – it was likely Inuyasha or Miroku. Bearing that in mind, she wasn't surprised to enter the hall and see Inuyasha leaning against a wall, hands in his sleeves, looking slightly uncomfortable.

She _was_, however, surprised to see the little kitsune fidgeting beside Inuyasha, glancing around wide-eyed at all of the beautiful things in Sesshomaru's home.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, breaking away from Sesshomaru to close the distance between herself and her kit.

"Kagome!" He threw himself into her open arms and was immediately at peace.

"I've missed you so much!" She told him, holding him close to her heart. "How have you been? How are your classes? Are you getting enough to eat? Are you sleeping well?"

"Kagome, relax," Inuyasha laughed. "You'll overwhelm the runt."

"Sorry," she said with an amused huff. "I'm just so happy to see you," she said, looking at Shippo before her eyes wandered to Inuyasha. "And you as well. How's Suki?"

Inuyasha stood taller, looking every bit the proud Inu.

"She's expecting," he said with a smirk.

"Expecting," Kagome mumbled and then her eyes lit up. "She's pregnant?!"

Inuyasha nodded, unable to contain his grin.

"Inuyasha, this is _great_ news!" Kagome said enthusiastically, standing up with Shippo in her arms. "I'm so happy for the two of you! When did you find out? When is she due?"

Kagome had been away from the taijiya village, where they had all taken up residence, for some time now – for all she knew, Suki could be due very soon.

"She still has a while," Inuyasha said. "We were both hoping that you'd deliver the pup when it was time."

"Of course!"

After Naraku was defeated and Kagome had been stranded in the past, she knew that it would be beneficial to try to become a proper miko. Sango and Miroku decided to head back to her village, and Kagome decided to go with them, dragging Inuyasha along. It hadn't taken long to rebuild the village and as the years passed, more and more people came to settle down there.

Sango had taken over, leading the village forward, and she fit well into the role her father left behind. Miroku remained a monk, and the village people often looked to him for spiritual guidance while Kagome traveled and learned to better control her reiki.

Despite Miroku having more experience, the ladies in the village who were expecting babies refused to let him help with the delivery – for reasons Kagome could understand. Miroku and Sango had married and had children of their own, but he was still male, and men were off limits in the birthing room.

So, the job usually fell to Kagome – the now-and-then village miko. In fact, her first delivery was Sango's child – and Kagome could very clearly remember being scared witless. Luckily, she had the help of the elderly miko from the next village over. After that experience, and feeling completely inferior, she vowed to hone her skills every chance she got.

Now, years later, she was confident in her midwifery capabilities, having delivered several babies not only in her own village, but during her traveling, as well. She'd even assisted in several youkai births – which she was pleasantly surprised to find out weren't too different than human births.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, uncertain. "You'll have time to come home and help her deliver the pup?"

"Inuyasha," she adjusted Shippo in her hold and he climbed up onto her shoulder as he always had. Reaching out, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, squeezing it. "I'll _always_ make time for you and Suki. You're my family."

Sesshomaru watched their exchange, wondering if he should correct his half-brother. The village would no longer be her home, although Inuyasha wasn't aware of that detail yet. Of course, he would leave it up to her to tell his brother when she chose to.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stepped forward, speaking for the first time. "How long will you be staying? Do you require a room?"

Inuyasha regarded his brother with wide eyes, shocked. He'd never stayed within the fortress walls before, despite it being his ancestral home – it just wasn't something he'd ever desired to do. Even when Kagome stayed for long visits when they traveled together, Inuyasha remained outside, used to sleeping beneath the stars.

Sesshomaru had played the cordial host, always offering Inuyasha a room, but he couldn't deny that he was indifferent to where the hanyou ended up staying at night – if he wanted to remain in nature, so be it. Eventually, he stopped offering Inuyasha a room altogether.

However, things were different now. Kagome would never be okay with him remaining indifferent toward his half-brother, important as he was to her. So, this time, when he offered his brother a room, it was without hesitation or indifference. Inuyasha was important to Kagome, and Kagome was important to the daiyoukai – thereby making everything that was important to her, also important to him.

Inuyasha averted his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was just going to stay outside like I always do," he admitted. "But Shippo could use a room."

"Inuyasha, please stay inside," Kagome pleaded. "It'll be much easier to find you if I need you. Also, I have news of my own," she said grinning up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha nearly choked on his own saliva when Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he gazed down at Kagome. He hadn't been aware that his brother was capable of such a look. Inuyasha wondered what had happened between the two of them once the hanyou had stopped traveling with Kagome to the west. She'd mentioned several times that he was always very kind to her, but Inuyasha still couldn't believe that his cold-hearted brother could have thawed _that_ much.

Had they really become so close that they could share such an intimate look?

"Okay," Inuyasha drawled, eyes darting back and forth between the miko and the daiyoukai. "What is it?"

"Not here," she said, shaking her head. "We can talk about it later, in the garden. Will you stay?"

Inuyasha glanced at his brother, catching his eye, trying to make sense of the changes he was detecting. The usual cold indifference he was so used to seeing in Sesshomaru's eyes was absent and Inuyasha was immediately suspicious. What had Kagome gotten herself into this time?

"Fine," Inuyasha relented. "I'll stay."

_If only to make sure you haven't gone and gotten yourself mixed up in something crazy. _

"Wonderful!" She said, already dragging him in the direction of the perfect room for him. "I can show you where you'll –"

Stopping suddenly, she turned to look at Sesshomaru, a question in her eyes – was it okay for her to assign him a room?

Smirking at her, he nodded once, holding her eyes.

"This One leaves it to you," he told her.

Smiling tenderly up at him she said a soft thanks and pulled a thoroughly confused hanyou down the hallway toward his room – Shippo still perched comfortably upon her shoulder.

* * *

"You're not joking…" Inuyasha said, mystified, as he peered at Kagome, looking for any sign that she was messing with him.

Shaking her head, she smiled at her long-time friend, waiting for him to accept that she and Sesshomaru were more or less betrothed, intended to mate at some point in the future. She'd spent the last several minutes explaining the circumstances behind the mating – how Lord Kazumo had suggested it, and how Kagome chose the Western Lord.

"And he's just…_okay_ with it?" Inuyasha squinted at her, trying to understand. "I dunno, Kagome. Somethin' seems off about all this."

"I wish you could see him the way I see him," she said, a sad smile on her face. "He's not a bad guy, Inuyasha."

"Kagome…he's spent my entire life hating me," he pointed out. "Not to mention that he's tried to _kill_ _you_ before, too."

"That's all in the past. People change. _I've_ changed. Can you say _you_ haven't changed?"

He sighed, unable to argue, and adjusted himself on the bench they occupied. But, could he really believe that his human-hating brother could change _that_ much? To the point where he'd willingly bind himself to one – for the rest of his life? And a miko, no less.

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?"

She eyed him, wondering how she could get him to see the beautiful person she'd come to know. Glancing around the garden, she spotted a set of stairs and a memory flitted across her mind.

"You know," she said, nodding toward the stairs. "I almost fell down a set of stairs like those. A few years ago. He caught me before I even had the chance to fall."

She smiled at the memory and Inuyasha glanced over at the steep flight of stairs, cringing at the thought of her falling down them.

"I never told you this, but one of the times I was here, I met a little boy," Kagome swallowed as her eyes blurred and she blinked to keep tears from running down her cheeks, whispering. "He looked so much like Souta that I –"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked down at her hands, lying folded in her lap. It was still hard to talk about her family, and she preferred not to, though they were forever alive within her memory. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"I felt really depressed after that, and suddenly I couldn't get a minute to myself. Rin was always around, keeping me company when Sesshomaru was busy, and when Rin wasn't there, someone else was – if it wasn't one of his servants then it was Sesshomaru himself," she laughed, remembering.

She'd so desperately wanted a minute to herself so that she could cry. But it was like everywhere she went, someone was there with her. Her only time alone was at night in her room, and by the time she laid down to sleep, she was too exhausted to do more than shut her eyes and drift off.

Until one night, about a week later, she found herself alone, walking aimlessly through the garden beneath the starlight. She'd stopped before a pond, eyeing the family of koi fish that swam there, and before she knew it, tears had begun to trail paths down her cheeks. She'd tried so hard to blink them away, hide their existence, but it was too late.

She felt so broken in that moment, wondering if her family was worried about her.

Grabbing a fistful of her hakama in a shaky hand, she tried to calm her melancholy soul, knowing that her reiki reacted to her emotions. A tear drop fell from her chin into the pond below, causing a small ripple, and she sighed, forlorn.

"Miko," she heard from behind her, knowing who it was.

She couldn't turn around, though. She couldn't face him like this. Embarrassed, she smoothed her palms down her hakama and tried to calm her breathing before she spoke.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Can I help you with something?"

There was no sound for a moment, and she almost thought he left, but she could still feel his youki cushioning against her presently convulsive energy. She could tell that he knew there was something wrong with her; that was likely his reason for being there to begin with. Still, she couldn't face him.

"I'm sorry," she said, instead, in a voice that was falsely casual. "I'm trying to gain control of it. I hope it's not bothering anyone."

"Your reiki is not an issue," he finally said, stepping closer to her.

He'd been strolling through the garden, pondering the change he'd recognized in the miko over the last several days – she'd become troubled over something. Unsure of what had spurred it on, he found he didn't particularly care for it. He was so used to seeing her jubilant and smiling, that it was disconcerting to suddenly see her so crestfallen.

Assuming it was because she was lonely, he had enlisted Rin's help, instructing her to keep the miko company. When Rin had proven unable to be with the miko as often as necessary to keep her spirit maintained, he had his staff ensuring all her needs were met.

So, it was with shock and surprise that he found her now, alone, encompassed by the brackish smell of tears. Unfurling his youki, he spread it out, ensuring they were alone. As much as he had believed she didn't wish to be by herself, in that moment she seemed unwilling to be disturbed.

With that thought, he turned silently to leave her in peace, but the sound of the shuddering breath she took in had him halting in his tracks.

Turning back to face her, he eyed the set of her shoulders as she attempted to hide her anguish from him. She stood tall, her shoulders back, but her head was down as she looked into the koi pond. Despite the strength in her body, she trembled slightly – it wasn't something she could hide from him.

Taking a chance, and having nothing to fear, he strolled up to her and placed a clawed hand tentatively upon her shoulder – unsure of how it would be received, but no longer willing to leave her by herself. Why he cared enough to bother was beyond him, but he felt an incessant tug to fix her or risk being plagued with the unsavory taste of her tears for the remainder of the day.

She ducked her head further, really not wanting him of all people to see her like this. Her face always became blotchy when she cried – it really wasn't attractive.

"You are lonely," he tried, once again assuming, as he kept his eyes fixed ahead, sensing that she didn't want him to witness her moment of weakness. He could understand that. Perhaps he should have just left, after all.

She shook her head, discreetly wiping the evidence of tears from her cheeks.

"I'm not lonely, I just…"

He waited patiently for her to continue, wondering what could have brought her to such a sorrowful state.

"I miss my family," she finally said, wondering why she was telling him – it wasn't as if he _truly_ cared. He had other things to worry about. Although, the fact that he was there at all, trying to comfort her, made Kagome rethink. Maybe, just maybe, he _did_ care – even just a little. It was a positive sign from the daiyoukai who'd proven himself to be so closed off and distant most of the time she'd known him.

All at once, she found herself wanting to be honest with him.

"Are you aware of where I come from?" She asked, peeking up at him from the corner of her eye, still trying to keep her face mostly hidden from him. She was surely a sight.

He thought for a moment, considering all that he knew of her, before shaking his head.

"This One presumed you hailed from somewhere east."

"Hmm, yes," she said, nodding. "Right now it's called Edo, but in my time it's called Tokyo."

He glanced at her profile, brows pulling together.

_In her _time_?_

"This One does not quite understand what you are trying to say," he said, carefully. She couldn't possibly be saying what it sounded like.

"Do you recall that old well in Inuyasha's forest?" She asked, fully glancing at him for the first time. "The one near Goshinboku?"

"Hn."

"I used that well to travel back home."

"Priestess," Sesshomaru paused, turning fully to face her. "Speak clearly."

Sighing, she looked up at him and their eyes met.

"The well was a…a portal, sort of," she explained. "To my time."

He eyed her, considering the possibility of her having gone mad. It wasn't uncommon in humans to catch madness.

Tipping her head slightly, she could see he didn't believe her.

"I'm from the future," she tried again. "Five hundred years, give or take."

Sniffing subtly, he didn't catch the bitter scent of deceit, and deduced one of two things was correct. One: the miko had gone mad and truly believed she was from the future, thus in her mind, she wasn't lying about it and would give no outward signs of deceit. Two: the miko was telling the truth, thus, she was from the future.

Sesshomaru needed more than her word to believe what she was telling him. She must have seen his disbelief somehow, because she began to elaborate.

"You don't believe me," she said. "That's okay. I figured you wouldn't. Think about it though, my clothes were different, my speech is different. Even as a woman, I'm different from the women here."

Deciding to go along with what she was saying, he said, "Does Inuyasha know about your ability to travel through time?"

"Yes," she said right away, smiling a little. "He's gone through the well with me several times."

That gave Sesshomaru pause. Could it be possible that the miko truly was from the future? There was much he didn't know about the strange female, save that she was on a mission to unite humans and youkai.

Previously, she had remained with his half-brother, always stuck to his side – along with the rest of the bunch she traveled with. They'd shared a common goal – to defeat Naraku. Once that was done, they had remained close, but she had split off to accomplish her own goals, it seemed, while Inuyasha and her other friends did the same.

So, assuming it was Naraku that brought her there to begin with, why had she remained once he was dealt with?

"You are unable to return home," he deduced, bluntly.

She appeared shocked for a moment, before her eyes dropped and she turned to face the koi pond again.

"It stopped working," she said, quietly. "The well. Once the jewel disappeared, the well wouldn't let me through again."

Is that what had her so upset? That happened years prior. Could it still weigh on her so heavily?

"I miss my family," she whispered, voice choked. "I never got to say goodbye."

Suddenly, it all fell into place, and Sesshomaru could slightly understand why she would be upset, but still, it had been years ago. Could it be that something had reminded her of her loss? Or, perhaps an anniversary had passed?

Sesshomaru looked over at her, suddenly finding himself in a situation he'd never been in before. How does one offer comfort when they've never had to offer such a thing previously? Rin, while a human female, was handled quite differently than a grown woman would be.

And, really, what could he do to make her feel better, anyway – she'd lost her entire family. To that extent, Sesshomaru could almost relate. His father was dead, his mother estranged, and his brother…well, they'd never been on good terms. To a point, Sesshomaru was alone, save Rin – but she was a recent addition.

Sesshomaru, however, wasn't affected by his situation the way the miko seemed to be. Perhaps she was much closer to her family than he was. Still, the moment called for him to say something.

"What would you say?" He asked her, eyes focused on the stars the shined brightly above the two. "If you had one more chance to speak to them, what would you say?"

The question caught Kagome off guard, and she looked up at him, eyes slightly wider than usual and lips parted in surprise.

_What would I say?_

Thinking it over for a moment, she realized that it was actually an easy question to answer.

"I'd say that I'm fine," she started, voice soft as she studied him in profile. "I'd tell them not to worry about me, that I'm safe and doing well on my own. I'd tell them that we won; that we defeated Naraku."

She moved her gaze up to the stars.

"I'd tell Souta not to slack off in school and to join a club – extra-curriculars are important," Kagome continued, her voice gaining a quiet strength. "I'd tell mama that I love her, and I'd tell gramps that I miss him."

Taking a breath, Kagome felt lighter the more she talked to Sesshomaru about her family. She continued, and he listened quietly, taking it all in. He was pleased to note that the more she spoke of her family, the more animated she became – she was growing happier once again. It was in her scent as well – citrus regaining its strength as it began to emanate from her once more.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt relieved.

"I owe you an apology, Sesshomaru," she said softly, turning to face him.

"For?"

"Here I am, going on and on about my family…but you've lost family too."

"It is of no consequence," he said instantly, voice flat.

"I refuse to believe that's true," she said, voice still soft. "And even so, I'm sorry. I should've realized sooner."

Glancing at her, their eyes met and hers seemed to shine beneath the light of the moon.

"It does not matter, miko," he said. "It was a long time ago."

"Thank you for listening to me, Sesshomaru," she said, a sweet smile on her face as she shared this moment with him. "Surprisingly, I feel a lot better about the whole thing, now that I've had a chance to talk about it with someone."

"You never spoke with Inuyasha about it?"

"No," she admitted. "He's lost everyone so it never seemed right to; then, after a while it was just easier not to say anything at all," she laughed. "I guess it just weighed on me from there."

"Hn."

"Anyway, thanks again," she said, genuinely, bravely reaching out to touch his arm. "I really appreciate it."

Kagome smiled as she told Inuyasha the story, remembering every detail vividly. That was the day she felt she'd been freed of the torment of never seeing her family again – though, of course she'd always miss them. She'd found out later that Sesshomaru had noticed her change in emotions and, believing her to be lonely, he made sure people were always around her.

She had been incredibly touched by his gesture.

That was where it had all began for her. In the garden by the koi pond, beneath the starlight, feelings began to bloom within Kagome.

"He did all that for you, huh?" Inuyasha asked, hardly believing his ears. Since when had his brother ever been that soft?

"He's done a lot for me, Inuyasha," Kagome told him, smiling fondly as she thought of her intended mate. "More than I could possibly thank him for," glancing over at him, she smirked. "I hope he never asks for repayment, because I'd have to spend the rest of my life paying him back."

She laughed at her own joke, lame as it was, and Inuyasha shook his head, smiling permissively.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked. "I mean, you seem to be fine with it, but is it what you want? I know how important this sort of thing is to you."

She smiled as a delicate blush covered her cheeks. "I'm okay with it, Inuyasha," she said quietly, looking down to hide her face.

"Holy shit," Inuyasha breathed, leaning closer to her. "You're in love with him."

"Is it noticeable?" She asked, meeting his eye.

"Uh," he floundered, trying to find words – but there were none that he could find, so he simply stared at her, trying to figure out what it was that she saw in his bastard brother.

"Kagome," a deep voice called from up the path.

She knew his voice; it resounded off the walls of her heart with each beat. A beautiful smile lit up her face as she looked at her mate-to-be.

"Sesshomaru," she said, standing and meeting him half way.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru nodded to his brother, still sitting on the bench, looking gobsmacked. Turning his attention back to his intended, the ghost of a smile brushed his lips, and he reached up to caress her cheek. "My apologies for interrupting, but dinner will be served soon," he said, offering her his arm. "Enter the dining hall with me?"

"Of course," she nodded, still smiling radiantly. Looking back at her friend, she called over her shoulder. "You come too, Inuyasha, come on."

"Yeah, I'll be right there," he mumbled with a slight nod. "Go on ahead of me."

"I'll save you a seat," she said with a smile before walking off on Sesshomaru's arm.

He needed a moment to collect his thoughts. Everything was about to change.

Suddenly, he wished he hadn't come.

But…was that fair? He had his happiness – happiness that Kagome, herself, had all but forced onto him, and he was much better off for it. Shouldn't she have happiness as well? Glancing up the path his brother and his most important friend had disappeared, he considered everything she'd just told him.

Sesshomaru treated her well – that was obvious. Probably better than he treated anyone, in fact. And she loved him, which came as a shock. But more shockingly, Sesshomaru seemed to care for her as well. Had she really managed to soften the coldest heart Inuyasha had ever known?

_It's Kagome_, he thought, _of course she did._

He knew that if anyone could do it, it was her. Hell, look what she'd accomplished recently – bringing human and youkai together. Kagome was one hell of a woman, that was certain. He supposed that she deserved a mate of equal standing – and if she chose Sesshomaru, then so be it.

Inuyasha would be sure to give him a piece of his mind before he left, but as long as he treated her well, Inuyasha would support Kagome in whatever she chose to do.

Mind cleared, he stood and followed his nose to the dining hall, where Kagome waved him over.

"Inuyasha, over here," she called.

Taking the seat beside her, she proceeded to introduce him to the other lords that occupied chairs at the head table.

Inuyasha would never understand how she did it, but Kagome had always somehow been able to make him feel included – even now, amongst strangers and a brother who'd always despised him; he felt welcomed and wanted.

He felt like family – like he was finally someone who mattered within these walls.

* * *

**AN: **To my **German Friend**, once again you've stolen my heart with your lovely review :) I'm so happy that my stories and my words can make such an impact. It's a wonderful feeling knowing that I could touch someone in such a way. Thank you for your support - it means the world.


	7. Beneath the Starlight

**AN: **Hey friends! Happy Friday. Here's an update.

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

**Beneath the Starlight**

"Vaccines," Sesshomaru said, testing the word as he brushed his claws through Kagome's hair.

They were enjoying each other's company on the porch beyond his room. He leaned casually against the post while she laid her head on his thigh and they gazed up at the stars, talking about menial things.

"Yep," Kagome said with a smile, her eyes glowing in the lamplight – she'd always known that Sesshomaru was highly intelligent, but she savored moments like these when she was able to teach him something, "Everyone gets vaccinated in my time – usually as babies."

"And tell me, miko, how do these…_vaccines_ work?"

"Well," she considered the best way to explain microscopic lifeforms, narrowing her eyes as she tapped a finger against her lip, "vaccines, sort of, train your immune system so that if you _do_ end up getting a disease, your body can fight it off much easier," she told him, "the vaccine works to _strengthen_ your immune system."

Tilting his head, he regarded her quietly for a moment, as if contemplating her words.

"It has been some time," he said suddenly, "since I was last unable to decipher the odd things you say."

He admitted this as if he took issue with it – as if he took pride in the simple fact that he understood her, and it was a great blow to that pride to suddenly not be able to. It made Kagome want to snicker.

"However," he continued, "I find myself, once again, unsure of your words."

"Which ones?" She asked, "I'll do my best to explain them to you."

"Immune system – what is it?"

He glanced down at her as his fingers made another path through her silky hair. The thoughtful look on her face as she decided how to answer him was one he'd come to treasure most.

"Well, hmm…that one might be slightly difficult to explain," she began, trying to work it out in her head. Recalling the small medical journal her mother had insisted she take along with her years ago – in case someone gets hurt, her mother had said – she hopped up and padded barefoot into Sesshomaru's room, where he'd relocated her meager belongings.

Digging through her bag, she pulled her book out, victoriously, before returning to the side of her intended.

"I'm not sure how it is for youkai," she said, sitting beside him, their shoulders touching, "but humans are born with something called a lymphatic system."

Opening the book, she flipped through the pages until she found a diagram of the human body without skin – all the inner workings of the Homo sapien on display. The picture was in color – veins blue, arteries red, and lymphatic system white.

"When we get sick, the lymphatic system and the circulatory system sort of work together to create cells – kind of like soldiers – that protect our bodies and build up an immunity to whatever illness we caught. That way, if we happen to catch it again, our body can fight it off even better the next time, and we aren't likely to become as ill as we were the first time."

Reaching out, he took hold of the book, brushing his fingertips over the picture. Kagome had always presented him with strange items from her time – but this one…this oddly morbid picture of a humanoid figure with no skin...Sesshomaru would be lying if he said he wasn't mildly disturbed by the image.

That aside, her era was clearly advanced, and he took pleasure in learning from her, so he always listened closely, genuinely interested in the things she had to say. Always so full of information and enlightenment.

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he appreciated her competence and how knowledgeable she was. In many ways, she was more intelligent than youkai, centuries her elder.

Not for the first time, Sesshomaru considered himself lucky to have her beside him.

"In the case of vaccines," he heard her saying, "you're usually injected with a dead or weakened version of the pathogen so that your body has the chance to build an immunity to it, so that if you ever _do_ end up with the pathogen entering your body, you're able to fight it off without becoming too ill."

She looked up at him, questioning.

"Make sense?" She asked.

After skimming the little bit of information on the page of the book he held, he could grasp the general concept of what she was telling him, but he felt that this was one of those opportunities to tease her, and he couldn't pass it up.

"I am afraid not, miko," he said seriously, shaking his head, "I believe I require another explanation."

She eyed him for a moment, lips pursed as she contemplated a better way to explain it in terms Sesshomaru would definitely understand.

"Okay!" She said, excitedly, eyes lighting up as she made a fist of triumph out in front of her, "I got it!"

In her excitement, she turned fully to face him, tucking her legs to the side in the feminine seiza style. Intrigued and riveted by her elation, he shifted slightly in her direction.

"So, imagine tiny little soldiers floating through your blood, right?" She paused, waiting for him to acknowledge her words.

"Hn," he hummed, fighting a smirk at her antics – it was moments like these that he found himself feeling very…lighthearted. One might even say, happy. And lucky for him, she brought about _plenty_ of moments like these.

She nodded. "And these soldiers _really_ want to defend their territory – which is the body they live in," she continued, "So, one day the enemy pathogen invades the soldiers' territory and they fight. If all goes well, the soldiers win and eliminate the enemy. Viola! Immune system, explained!"

She smiled widely at him, cheeks pink and eyes bright – her fist still pumped in her over-zealous explanation.

Beneath the light of the stars, she was captivating and Sesshomaru was helpless to stop himself.

Rather abruptly, Kagome found herself on her back, Sesshomaru poised over her. His hair cascaded down around them, curtaining off the rest of the world. She held her breath as he caressed her jawline with his fingertips.

Grabbing her fist, still hovering frozen between them, he gently lowered it to the porch beside her head, pushing it open and entwining their fingers.

"This One understand, miko," he said dangerously, amber burning into azure – his eyes, the eyes of a predator, "but I've suddenly found myself wishing to invade _your_ body – much in the same way as that of your 'enemy pathogen'."

Her breath caught and she went limp. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"You…"

Her throat closed on anything else she might have said – which was probably for the best, because at that moment, her brain stopped functioning and she forgot what words were.

"I, miko?"

He lifted an elegant brow and smirked seductively down at her, showing off an ivory fang.

"You – you. No, I –"

Whimpering at her own stupidity, she blinked owlishly up at him and he leaned into her, resting his forehead against hers. In that moment, he found her _incredibly_ endearing – impossible to ignore; not that he wanted to, so it suited him perfectly.

"You are nervous," he whispered against her lips, "yet, you have no reason to be."

"Don't I?" She asked, finally finding her voice.

"Do you?"

"Do I not?"

"No, and now we have come full circle."

"I can't help it," she whispered honestly, "I've never done anything like this before. It's not unnatural to be nervous."

"It is not," he admitted, leaning back slightly so that he could properly look at her, "But I will never do anything you are not ready for."

Gazing softly up at him, she smiled tenderly, wondering how it had taken her so long to realize how gentle he could be; how caring. Imposing and dangerous – that was how he portrayed himself; that was how he wanted everyone to see him. Yet, he showed her something entirely different. A softer, more gentle and genuine side to who he was.

He'd shown her in some way or form for many years now just how kind he could be.

Recently, though, he'd started showing her a side of himself that was altogether different – dangerous and sexy – and it made her burn with an intense desire she'd never known before.

She wanted him, there was no denying that – she'd been in love with him for so long that, at least for Kagome, this step seemed natural to her. Since they confessed to one another, it was never a question of _if_ for Kagome, but _when_ – and if she had it her way, _when_ would be _now_.

Trembling, she lifted her free hand, brushing her fingertips lightly across the marks on his right cheek. He narrowed his eyes at her – was she ready for this?

"Come with me," she whispered, her mind conjuring up the perfect place to experience this moment with him.

"Lead; I will follow," he said, baritone and almost husky, and her eyes fell to his lips as he spoke.

Moving away from her, he pulled her up into a sitting position, and, fingers still braided together, she led him away from the porch and deep into his private garden. Away from the main house, away from the lamp light and the people milling about. Away from any activity aside from their own – the only noise they could hear being the nature surrounding them.

"Where are you leading me, miko?" He asked her, intrigued.

"You don't already know?" She asked curiously, glancing up at him, "Do you not come out this far?"

He paused a moment before answering, almost unwilling to admit that he didn't. "Not typically, no."

"You should," she said with a content sigh, "It's so peaceful."

He glanced at her, watching as she led him somewhere he was nearly embarrassed to say he wasn't familiar with – it was his own land, after all. However, as he discreetly observed her in profile, he realized that it didn't matter – Kagome would not judge him should he…_not _hold up to his name; not be perfect – not be aware of everything.

It was a strange concept for him, knowing that it was not necessary to maintain a façade in front of her. Not that he had a façade to maintain – he _was_ perfect; it was in him name. He was second to none – a daiyoukai, unadulterated and genuine.

But the knowledge that he _could_ be himself with her brought with it a very pleasant feeling.

"I will keep that in mind," he told her, voice low.

Sesshomaru was no stranger to intimacy – he had lived for quite some time – but the brief feelings of ecstasy he was bestowed in those moments past could never compare to the emotions the miko had always seemed to be able to invoke within him.

Especially over the last couple of days – ever since he had decided to claim her as his mate. She had always intrigued and enamored him, in some way or another, but now it was as if he simply couldn't get enough of her – there was always something tugging him in her direction, it seemed. Though, of course, he ignored it a good amount of the time – he ruled a kingdom, after all; he was a busy man. But his thoughts always remained with her.

He wondered, vaguely, if that pull would intensify once he _had_ mated her, binding their souls and life-force.

"It's right up here," she said, her voice taking on an anxious quality.

Sesshomaru's attention sharpened on her, sniffing slightly – he could smell her anxiety, however slight it was. What was it, he wondered, that should have her nervous at all?

Glancing around, as they broke through the trees and into a small clearing, he was exceedingly pleased by what he was seeing.

"Miko," he said, looking down at her, "did you do this?"

"Is that okay?" She asked, meeting his eyes. In truth, she'd never thought to seek permission – at some point Sesshomaru's fortress had begun to feel like a second home to her. She wondered if maybe she'd overstepped.

Sesshomaru looked around, taking it all in. The sun was elsewhere, casting them into darkness, but the moon was bright enough to light up the small meadow. Despite the shadows, he could see clearly. The two were surrounded by vibrantly colored foliage – greens, pinks, maroons. A maple tree, brilliant red, stood century to the many trees stationed behind it, forming a ring around the small clearing. The moon was reflected within the shining surface of the large pond that bordered the edge of the small meadow – lily pads dotting its surface here and there.

Sesshomaru could truly say he'd never stepped foot on this part of his land – and within his own walls no less. Needless to say, he was mildly surprised.

Though, that isn't what had caught and held his attention.

To the left of the clearing, between the bright red maple and the glistening pond, was a mountain of cushions, looking inviting. How long had she been coming to this place; this piece of _his_ land that she'd claimed for herself?

As a true mate would.

Scenting the air around them, he could tell it hadn't been long since her last visit there, but even more profound was that hers was the only scent he caught.

Was this place for her alone?

Yet…she would share it with him.

"It appears as if you have laid claim to a piece of my land," he said, his heated gaze resting on her, capturing her eyes.

"Laid claim?" She asked, truly curious. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes, but she knew he would never hurt her.

"Yes, miko," he said, his voice deep, stepping so close to her that her breasts brushed against his chest with each breath she took, "laid claim. To my land."

Kagome gazed up at him, easily reading a face that to anyone else was indecipherable. A beautiful smile spread over her lips and her eyes softened.

"Why do I get the feeling you're teasing me again?"

Reaching a hand up, he brushed his claws gently across her collar bone.

"It takes a bold person to assert entitlement to this One's land," he said quietly, "and there is but one person I would ever allow to get away with such an offense."

Sliding her hand slowly up his arm, she was caught in the desire raging in golden depths.

"Am I in trouble, then?" She asked, unintentionally sensual.

Cupping his hand around the back of her neck, he pulled her even closer to him, forcing her onto the tips of her toes.

"Do you wish to be?" He whispered seductively, and Kagome felt a heat between her thighs.

Resting her palms against his chest, she grabbed ahold of his kimono and stepped back toward the cushions, pulling him with her. He leaned down and captured her lips, his hands finding her silky hair as they stepped fluidly in the direction she was leading them. They had shared a number of passionate kisses – however small that number may be – but none of them compared to the kiss they were sharing then.

Slow burning, it was filled with fierce desire carefully contained beneath layers of curiosity and control – the need to slowly explore taking precedence over immediate gratification with carnal pleasure.

It was tender and soft, and through her lips and the delicate touch of her hands, Sesshomaru discovered that he could become used to the feelings she stirred within him – despite being nearly overwhelmed by them. He would keep her and couldn't wait to discover every inch of her mind and body.

"What if I said yes?" She breathed boldly as they reached the cushions. She kept her eyes on his, never looking away.

"Your wish is my command," he said quietly, slowly lowering her to plush pillows that cradled her body.

Reaching back, Kagome loosened her obi, allowing it to unravel around her midsection, and before she could lose her nerve, she placed her palms against Sesshomaru's cheeks, pulling him down to her lips.

His hair fell loosely around them, silver blending with her black waves and he regarded her through narrowed eyes as she kissed him. The pale lavender yukata she wore stood in contrast to the black silk covering him and it caught his eye as she pulled away for breath.

Noticing that her obi had come entirely loose, he flattened his palm against her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat beneath her breastbone. Using his claws, he drew them lightly down her chest, parting her yukata until he could clearly see the tops of her breasts.

Kagome still cycled through the same few sets of undergarments she'd had with her when the well closed, and she made sure to take care of them so that they'd last as long as possible. She knew Sesshomaru would be curious once he saw it and she watched his face closely as he undressed her.

Indeed, as he slipped four fingers beneath the cotton fabric of her yukata and pulled it down over her shoulder to reveal more of her skin, he caught sight of the lace and silk that held her breasts in place and his eyes shifted to her face, inquisitive.

"It's called a brassiere," she said with a small smile while he gently pulled her yukata from her other shoulder to reveal the entirety of her bra to him. A thin layer of black lace covered silk in the same color and cradled her breasts in a way that he found erotic and enticing.

Trailing his fingers against the lace border of the material, his fingertips grazed the hot skin of her breast and suddenly he wanted to taste her.

Dipping into her yukata to wrap both hands around the bare skin just beneath her brassiere, he pulled her toward him and concealed his face within her cleavage, brushing his lips against her exposed skin. Sinking his teeth gently into her supple flesh, he heard her quick intake of breath and he pulled his teeth away to slide his tongue sensually over the marks he'd created there.

Closing her eyes, Kagome let free a small moan at the sensation.

Miniscule as it was, the sound stilled Sesshomaru's actions and he glanced up at her face. The look of pleasure there – and he had done so little – put something very sharply into perspective for him. He needed to establish boundaries immediately, if only for her sake.

"Kagome," he said in an undertone, waiting until she acknowledged him – he needed her to pay attention.

Opening her eyes slowly, he almost smirked at her dazed countenance. He wasn't sure how far this would go, but he knew with a certainty that she would be extremely receptive to his every touch; he would relish in every moment with her that night.

He didn't speak until her glazed eyes focused on him.

"I need you to make me aware if you are uncomfortable at any time," he said seriously, "or if I do anything that you do not like. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she breathed, nodding as she gazed adoringly up at him. When was it, she wondered, that he'd begun to care for her? When was it that he'd begun to take her feelings into consideration? If she truly thought about it, she could see his care for her in small ways here and there for many years now.

She wondered if he'd recognized the change in himself at any point in the past.

"I understand, Sesshomaru," she whispered, a smile touching her lips, "Now kiss me," she demanded.

Reaching up, she slid slender fingers around to grasp the back of his neck, tangling them in his hair, and pulled him down to her once more. She knew he was only concerned because he cared, but she was done talking – she wanted more of him; all of him. She wanted to feel him, touch him, taste him.

She _needed_ him. And she was done waiting – she'd waited long enough already.

With trembling fingers, she reached behind him to untie the simple bow in his obi. Gold silk slipped from his kimono as she tugged it free from his body. Not wanting to allow herself time to hesitate, her hands were immediately beneath his kimono, palms flat against the smooth, toned skin of his chest.

"I need you," she whispered, her voice trembling like her hands as they roamed curiously up his chest. She slowly pushed his kimono from his shoulders, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Kagome…" he paused. He wanted this; he wanted _her_. But… "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I've been ready for this, for _you_, for a long time. Please don't make me wait any longer."

Growling deeply in his chest, he found he couldn't deny her. He _wouldn't_ deny her. Which was just as well, because he desired her in a most profound way, and the heated gaze she leveled on him only drove his desire further.

Without wasting another moment, he pulled her obi away from her waist, tossing it aside before opening her yukata and exposing her body to him fully. He needed to see her, to feast upon her beauty with his eyes.

In the heat of the moment, she'd forgotten that he'd be in for another surprise once they'd gotten to actually removing clothing – her black silk and lace panties matched her bra. Once again she watched his face carefully as his eyes roamed slowly and heatedly down her body, widening once they landed on her panties.

They provided full coverage, even in their small triangular shape, and they still fit her well. His gaze lingered on them, making heat rise to her cheeks and between her legs. She watched as his nose twitched and his gaze slowly made its way back up to her eyes.

"These articles of clothing are from your time, I presume?" He asked, his voice huskier than she'd heard it yet – his eyes once more like those of a predator.

She was more than happy to be his prey.

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she nodded as she was held in place by the fire in his eyes.

"Do you have more like them?" He asked, his gaze flicking back down to her bra. She was held captive by the slow and dangerous smirk that spread across his lips.

"Yes," she whispered, scarcely able to breath.

"Hn," his molten eyes returned to hers, his smirk widening, "I desire you, Kagome." A stray claw drifted slowly from the base of her throat and down over a breast. His eyes followed its path as his hand dipped lower, over the soft, creamy skin of her stomach, finally coming to rest just above the silk that covered her heated center. "Will you give yourself to me?"

"I'm yours," she told him simply, holding his eyes when they darted back to her face, "All of me."

She had surely driven him mad with desire. This petite human miko, in her garments from the future and blushing beneath him as the starlight reflected in her lapis eyes – she was more than he would have sought for himself, more than he could have thought to hope for. Many years, she had been right there, entwining herself within his life until one day she was fixed, securing a permanent place beside him.

And he would not have it any other way, for she was exactly where she was meant to be.

Kagome – the Shikon Miko, Emissary of Peace to the Four Kingdoms. And now he _had_ affixed _Lady of the West_. Or at least, he would – because she was his.

_Mine_.

She was his and he would cherish this little woman always.

Placing his lips at her throat, he slowly kissed his way down her body, tasting every bit of her exposed skin until he was satisfied. She trembled beneath him, but her body was hot with desire. Sitting up quickly, she pushed him down against the cushions, climbing on top of him – uncaring of her nearly bare body as her yukata slipped completely free of her.

Taking his lips, she kissed him passionately, savoring the taste of him before trailing a path of hot kisses along his jawline and over his cheekbone. Noticing the texture change – slight as it was – between his skin and his markings, she pulled back just so to look at them. Brushing her thumb over the stripes on his left cheek, she dipped down and ran the tip of her tongue over the bottom stripe on his right cheek.

The change in him was immediate and had Kagome's heart beating like a hummingbird. His entire body tensed, and his hands gripped her hips tightly. A low growl rumbled through him and his eyelids lowered to slits. It was the most alluring thing she'd ever seen, and she wished that she could capture the look forever.

Slowly and deliberately, she slipped her tongue over his mark again, moaning as she felt the reaction in him. Feeling his fingers fist into her hair, she was redirected, and suddenly she was on her back and his lips were crashing against hers, only mildly painful. But Kagome didn't mind – she wanted to feel his desire for her, his burning and aching need that only she could alleviate.

Assisting in the removal of her bra, both that and her panties disappeared from her body and she lay nude before him. He took her in, and god, was she a sight to behold. Creamy skin, marked with evidence of many battles. Long, smooth legs that rested atop his thighs. Hips that promised him she could bare his pups without complication.

Gliding his hands over the skin of her stomach, he cupped both of her full breasts before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth. Her answering moan had his eyes heavy-lidded. Already erect, her arousal had him even harder and suddenly he was terribly uncomfortable in his own clothing.

"May I?" He asked as he began to remove his kimono entirely – he wanted to make sure she was still comfortable with their current pace.

"Please," she begged, breathing heavily. Her own desire was obvious as its scent lingered around them, but her eyes pleaded with him to take her and far be it from him to keep her from what she wanted.

"Do not worry, my love," he whispered as he leaned into her, running a hand through her hair, "if it is my body you desire, you shall have it."

"Now," she commanded, her voice soft and breathy as she gazed up at him seductively.

Leaning down slowly, he caught her chin in his hand and tipped her head back, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. His lips distracted her while he positioned himself at her core, but once there he pulled back and looked into her eyes, questioning – _are you certain?_

All she could do was nod – she was more sure than she'd ever been. This was what she wanted. _He_ was what she wanted.

He entered her slowly, allowing her body to stretch and expand to accommodate him, watching her face for cues to stop and only moving forward again once he knew she was ready. Her hymen wasn't intact, but that came as little surprise to him – she was a warrior and it likely broke during one of her many battles. He cared little, regardless – she was flawless to him in all ways.

Within a few short minutes, he was seated fully within her and she opened her eyes as the discomfort receded. Smiling up at him she reached out and grabbed a lock of his hair, running her fingers through it.

"I'm okay," she assured him.

That was his permission to move, and he did so, slowly at first, allowing her to become used to the feel of him within her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel, but the experience, for Kagome, was profoundly spiritual. It brought tears to her eyes and she quickly blinked them away, not wanting him to think he'd hurt her.

Her entire body felt like pins and needles as he held her spellbound, delivering her into ecstasy with his hands, his fingers, his tongue. He enchanted her, and beneath the starlight, Kagome arose a new woman – someone no longer alone in this time, no longer fearful. She finally belonged. Beside the man she'd chosen. Her intended mate.

He was hers. The thought blurred her eyes with tears once again.

_Mine_.

He was hers, and she would love him for the rest of her life – however long that may be.

She tried to hide it, but he could smell her tears – though, she wasn't in pain, of that he was certain. Her scent encompassed him like a blanket, almost suffocating him in its intensity. He was surrounded by the sweet aromas that always seemed to emanate from her when she was near him.

She glowed with a radiant happiness and she'd reached a level of peace that made her seem ethereal – too delicate and too perfect for this world. The scent of vanilla wrapped around him and bound him to her in a way that could've brought him to his knees. There was no denying how deeply her love flowed for him – it ran through her veins, calling to him with each beat of her heart.

"I love you, Kagome" he found himself saying as he cherished her body in this small meadow she'd carved for herself from his garden – from _their_ garden.

"I know," she whispered, a tear finally managing to escape. He kissed it away, understanding her emotions as he experienced revelations of his own.

He felt things for her that he'd never allowed himself to feel before – never wanted to feel or needed to feel. He adored her and never wanted to be without her. Never before had he feared the thought of losing something.

She had changed him, and he would never be the same.

* * *

**AN: **I had a thought. I always write while listening to music. So, I figured perhaps I would share the music I listened to while writing each chapter. None of these songs are in any way related to the happenings of the chapter - they just purely got the creative juices flowing while I wrote it :)

**Playlist:  
**Don't Lean On Me - The Amity Affliction  
Gunslinger - Avenged Sevenfold  
Hold Me While You Wait - Lewis Capaldi  
Afterlife - Avenged Sevenfold  
Special - Shinedown


	8. A Long-Winded Confession

**AN: **Hey friends! Sorry for the absence. Life has happened, as it tends to do. Regardless, I intend to continue this story as well as my others. They will be finished, even if the updates come a little slower than has been typical for me. I apologize, and hope that you can bear with me.

I wanted to add a scent key here, just as a reminder of how the scents and emotions pair up.

**Scent Key: **Citrus = happiness, Jasmine = trust, Lavender = peace/comfort, Heavy Rain = confusion, Rose = longing, Vanilla = love, Spicy = worry, Sandalwood = lust/arousal. The key will be updated as new scents are added to the story.

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

**A Long-Winded Confession**

"Simon says…rub your tummy and pat your head at the same time," Kagome challenged Shippo as they sat on a patch of lush, green grass in the communal garden. They'd just finished a delicious breakfast together when Kagome had suggested a walk. She had missed him terribly and wanted some quality time with her favorite kit.

It had worked in her favor when she awoke that morning to find that the meeting with the dignitaries was rescheduled – one of the human youkai lords had some important business to take care of and would return in a few days' time.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Shippo when he accepted her challenge. As is typical with that task, for whatever reason, your brain doesn't like to think of doing two actions at once – although, she wondered if the same would be true for daiyoukai. Briefly, she considered testing it on Sesshomaru, just to see if _he_ could do it.

But thinking of Sesshomaru brought an instantaneous blush to her cheeks and she bit her lip to keep from grinning like a weirdo. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked down at her lap attempting to contain her elation. She still couldn't believe she'd lost her virginity to Sesshomaru in a breathtaking meadow, beneath the stars. It was like a dream come true for her – what had been a fantasy for her for years had finally been made a reality.

And it had been amazing – Kagome didn't believe that such an experience would have been possible had it been anyone else; it _had_ to be Sesshomaru. Her heart ached at the thought of him – she'd seen him briefly that morning, but she missed him already. Who knew what had occurred between them the night before would affect her in such a way.

_Oh no, I'm not becoming one of those clingy girls, am I? _She thought, horrified at the idea – they were always the girls that annoyed the boys in her middle school; being clingy was definitely not something she had any interest in being. And yet, she couldn't help but to miss him. She supposed she could miss him to her hearts content, and she wouldn't have to tell him, so he'd technically never know how clingy she was.

"Simon says, hop on one foot!" Shippo demanded, peering down at her feet intently.

Laughing, she lifted one foot as well as she could in her yukata and began to hop around – she felt silly but endure it for Shippo. He laughed and Kagome's heart pinched – she'd really missed him.

Reaching out suddenly, she knelt down and pulled him into her arms.

"I missed you a lot, Shippo," she told him softly, "Thank you for coming to see me."

It was moments like these that Shippo missed his late mother the most – moments where Kagome stepped into that role, taking care of him, showing him the affection of someone who truly loved him.

"Me too, Kagome," he told her returning her hug with a sniffle, "I missed you a lot, too."

She squeezed him for a moment before pulling back to smile at him.

"Simon says, waddle like a penguin," she said.

"Kagome," he started, confused, "what's a penguin – is that one of your future things? Is it candy?!"

His sudden excitement made her laugh. "No, Shippo, a penguin is a type of animal," she told him, although now that she thought about it, he wouldn't likely know what a penguin is – travel wasn't that widespread yet. "They typically live in some of the coldest place on the planet – where its covered in snow every day and there are giant pieces of ice floating in the ocean."

"What?" He asked, disbelieving, "No way. You're pullin' my leg, right, Kagome?"

"Nope, I'm serious," she told him with a smile, "They're black and white and swim in the ocean to catch their food, but they live on land. They're really cute, but they have to watch out of polar bears," she said with a nod, "Anyway, they waddle because their legs are so short, I think."

Shippo looked at her, increasingly confused, before saying, "Kagome…what's a polar bear?"

Laughing she fed his curiosity before diverting his attention to something _she_ was curious about.

"Shippo, show me what you've been learning at school."

Taking a quick look around, he deemed the area unfit.

"We may need to leave the fortress for that," he said honestly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"All right," she said, standing and offering her hand to him, "let's go then. There's a decent sized clearing just beyond the walls."

Shippo took her hand eagerly and walked with her in barely concealed excitement – he was happy to get to show her whenever he learned something new; she was always so proud of him.

Walking hand in hand, they left the fortress through the front gate and headed toward the clearing down the path – away from people who may get caught in the mix of Shippo's still growing youki.

"All right," she prompted as they stood in the center of the clearing, "let's see what you can do!"

"You may wanna stand back a little," he said with a confident smirk.

"Okay," she laughed, taking several steps back, eyes still on the little kit.

"Here goes," he said, then suddenly there was a flash, a rumble and a _loud_ boom.

Feeling a blast of air rush past her, she raised her arm to shield her eyes before looking over at Shippo, impressed.

"That firebomb was _much_ bigger than you used to be able to do!"

"What do you think?" He asked, bouncing on his heels as he waited with wide eyes.

"I'm impressed, Shippo! You've been practicing, it seems."

"Mhm, I have!" He told her, excitement evident in his voice, "Wanna see something else?"

"Of course," she laughed, "show me."

Running up to the nearest tree, he grabbed a handful of leaves and sprinted back towards her, tossing them in the air as we ran. Kagome watched as one of his older tricks formed around her – several Shippo doppelgangers suddenly staring at her.

"All right, now poke me," one of them spoke and Kagome shrugged, stepping forward to prod the copy in the forehead. When it didn't immediately pop, she did it again, slightly more forceful.

"Are you the real Shippo?" She asked, intrigued.

"Nope, I'm over here," he snickered and waved from near the tree line.

Stepping closer to another copy, she poked that one in the forehead also, impressed when it didn't pop out of existence on the impact of her fingertip.

"Wow, Shippo!"

"I've been practicing a lot."

"I can see that," she said, "You've done really well."

Suddenly, popping could be heard all around her as the copies disappeared.

"I still can't hold the illusion for very long, but I've gotten better at it."

"I'm so proud of you, Shippo," she said, smiling at him from the center of the clearing.

"If you liked that, you'll _really_ like this!"

Striding toward her, he lifted his hand and Kagome watched as a blue-green flame appeared in his palm. As he neared, the flame grew and once he was finally at her side, he manipulated the flame, working it out in front of them, creating a shield. As she watched, the flame rotated between several different colors – blue, red, orange – and she couldn't help but to recognize his progress in that moment.

Once, many years before, his father had protected them with a fox-fire shield when Shippo was unable to protect himself. Now, here he was, creating his own shield – and manipulating the colors, no less.

Tears pricked her eyes and she sighed softly.

"You're growing up, Shippo," she said quietly, sitting beside him so she could be at eye-level with the fox, "Pretty soon, you'll have nine tails and you'll be the best trickster in history."

"Inuyasha won't know what hit him," the kit snickered, balling his hand into a fist as the fox-fire shield disintegrated, "My teachers think I'll gain my third tail soon!"

"That's incredible, Shippo!" She looked at his cherubic face, and reached out to tug gently on his pony tail. "As long as you keep working hard and strive to do better, you'll have nine tails in no time at all."

"I can't wait to show you what I can do with nine tails!"

His face fell almost immediately after the words slipped from his mouth and he looked down at his hands, suddenly upset.

"What's wrong, Shippo?"

"It takes a long time to earn nine tails."

"I know, but that's not something to be upset about," she said gently, rubbing his arm, "You'll live a long time – plenty of time to earn all nine."

"I know but…humans don't live that long," he whispered, "I won't be able to show you…"

All of a sudden, his words made sense and her heart clenched in her chest.

"Oh, Shippo," she breathed, reaching out and pulling him into a hug, "You know, even if I'm not physically here, I'll _always_ be with you in spirit, just like your mom and dad."

"But it's not the same," he said, "I'll be all alone."

"You'll never be alone, Shippo. You'll have Inuyasha, and Sango and Miroku's family, and all the friends you've made at school. You may even have a family of your own someday. You'll be so busy that you won't have time to notice I'm not there."

Briefly, she considered telling him about her and Sesshomaru's intent to mate – she knew this would extend her life. It would put Shippo at ease, but in the event something happened before the mating actually occurred, she didn't want to get his hopes up, so she stilled her mouth.

Feeling himself becoming emotional, he pulled away from her and transformed into a bird, flying just over her head as he collected himself.

"Wow, Shippo! You're holding an animal form!" She said, truly impressed. He'd always had trouble transforming into animals, and now he seemed to have mastered the skill.

"Yeah," he said, "I still can't hold the form very long, but I can at least complete the transformation and hold it for a short time."

He poofed back into his natural form just as he landed on the grass beside her. Feeling a little better, he decided not to think about things like that anymore – he'd enjoy the time he had with her while he had it.

"Kagome, can I come visit you more often?" He asked, playing with his hands.

"Of course, Shippo. Whenever you want."

Smiling up at her, he took off to the other side of the clearing before releasing another firebomb. This time the resounding boom could be heard clearly within the fortress and Inuyasha sighed, recognizing what it was right away.

"The kit has improved," Sesshomaru said walking leisurely toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had watched Kagome leave the safety of the fortress with Shippo and had taken it upon himself to act as lookout until they returned. So, he jumped up to the top of the perimeter wall, standing next to one of the guards that was posted there and watched the direction his family had taken off in.

He couldn't see them, but he could feel their auras.

"You may leave," Sesshomaru addressed the guard standing there, "Return within the hour."

"Yes, my lord," the guard said, bowing before walking away.

Inuyasha's nose twitched as Sesshomaru drew closer to him and he caught Kagome's scent – his brother was completely saturated in it, and he didn't have to be a genius to figure out what had occurred between them. He suddenly felt awkward, leaning casually over the wall while his brother stood erect beside him – the bastard was way too proud.

_How had Kagome fallen for this guy?_ Inuyasha wondered. Was he really serious about her?

"How'd you do it?" He couldn't help but voice his curiosity.

"Do what, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, eyes focused in the direction that he could sense Kagome's aura radiating from.

"How'd you get someone like Kagome to fall in love with _you_?"

"You would insult this One within his own home, Inuyasha?" He demanded turning narrowed eyes on his half-brother.

"Not insulting you," Inuyasha said with a smirk, "Just curious. Kagome is pure. You…" He glanced over at his brothers imposing demeanor, "you're anything _but_."

Relaxing minutely, Sesshomaru took his brothers words for what they were – concern for Kagome.

"I wonder the same thing myself," he admitted, dropping the formality and focusing his eyes toward his intended once more.

Inuyasha's eyes darted to him, startled. "Kagome…she's very forgiving. And accepting." He found himself saying, although he wasn't sure why.

"Hn." Kagome had many attractive qualities, but those were two that had captivated him from their very first meeting. She'd surrounded herself, willingly, with humans, youkai and hanyou – without judgement or fault, and she took them beneath her nurturing wing. "She is quite unique."

"What do you want with her, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha just came out with it, standing to his full height while turning to face his brother.

Normally, Sesshomaru kept his desires close to him – he saw no reason to make them known. But he knew that Inuyasha was important to Kagome, and for her, he would make exceptions.

"I wish to keep her," he said, though he didn't elaborate. He still enjoyed tormenting his half-brother; it was a habit he likely wouldn't kick.

Huffing, Inuyasha stepped closer to him. "Why?" He demanded, "What do want with her? Say it plainly."

He knew it was likely immature, but he felt the need to show Inuyasha just how little his threatening demeanor concerned him. Completely relaxing, he turned away from his brother and leaned against the wall of the fortress, viewing his lands and allowing Kagome's soothing aura to wash over him – she was heading back with her little fox.

"Just as I said, Inuyasha," he began with a smirk, "I wish to keep her." Peering at him from the corner of his eye, he said what he knew his half-brother wanted to hear, "She will be my mate – Lady of my house. She will remain by my side until death finds us both."

Of course, Inuyasha was already aware of all that, but he needed to hear it from his brother, he needed to see his face as he said it. Sesshomaru often carried himself aloof, and while he tried to in that moment, Inuyasha could clearly see the truth of his words reflected in his brothers eyes.

"You really care about her," Inuyasha stated, folding his arms over his chest.

Kagome broke through the trees at that moment and both brothers eyes fell on her – the kit riding comfortably on her shoulder. She had a beautiful smile on her lips and her eyes were bright with happiness. She spoke animatedly to the fox on her shoulder and the kit laughed at whatever she said.

An easy smile touched the corners of Sesshomaru's lips.

"Hn," he hummed, acknowledging Inuyasha's previous statement.

He did care for her – very much so.

* * *

Kagome entered the fortress through the main gate and wasn't surprised to see so many youkai wandering around. Sesshomaru's fortress was a busy place. At first it had shocked her – she'd always pictured him as a loner, so to see so many people frequenting his home came as a surprise to her.

Then she remembered he was a lord and most of the visitors there were likely there on business.

Shippo, spotting a group of kids playing, leapt from her shoulder and ran after them, wanting to play. Kagome watched him go with a smile – Shippo had always made friends easily. But it never took him long to find trouble, and it didn't surprise her when she heard shouting.

Turning in the direction of the yelling voice, she _was_ surprised to see a burly youkai with his fist raised in the air, about to strike Shippo. Inhaling sharply, she darted toward them, praying she'd get there in time.

"No!" She yelled, throwing herself in front of Shippo and cringing as she waited for the impact of the large fist.

When nothing happened, she cracked open an eye and saw white. Opening her eyes fully, she glanced up at Sesshomaru glaring dangerously at the youkai, his fist grasped within the daiyoukai's hand.

"You will refrain from raising your hand against others while you are within my walls," he warned the youkai, his controlled voice belying the anger flashing in his eyes.

The other male shuddered and lowered his head in fear and respect. "Yes, my lord," he muttered, "My apologies. The kitsune was playing too closely to my cart and knocked it over," he explained, gesturing to the spilled goods at their feet.

"That's no reason to get angry and hit a child!" Kagome said adamantly, her own anger rearing its head.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, debating whether or not he should allow her to handle the situation. Stepping away, he gave the man a deadly look and allowed Kagome to handle the rest. Although, he stayed close just in case. She still smelled heavily of him, and any youkai worth their weight would be able to catch it, but that meant little when dealing with a stubborn, petulant demon.

Sesshomaru would not hesitate to execute anyone that would dare harm Kagome. But he knew she wouldn't want that, so he stayed close – if only to prevent that particular outcome from presenting itself.

"With all due respect, my lady," the youkai said, noting her scent, "he deserved it. He should be more aware of his surroundings."

"I won't argue that he should be more aware," she said, narrowing her eyes at Shippo as he stepped in front of her to glare up at the man, "and we'll discuss that later," she said to the kit specifically before returning her angry gaze back to the man, "but that's still no reason to hit a child. He _didn't_ deserve it. Accidents happen. Maybe you should learn to have more patience."

The man's face became angry as she degraded him in front of the other people walking around. Though, it wasn't Kagome's intent to degrade him, she needed him to realize that not everything had to end in violence. That was the very thing she was fighting to change.

Seeing that this argument wasn't likely to go anywhere this way, she sighed and held up a hand. The man looked at her warily – she was very easily marked as a miko; her reiki swirled around her calmly but powerfully. Would she purify him?

"Shippo," she said, looking down at her kit and nudging him toward the man, "apologize for knocking his stuff over."

Her voice didn't leave room for negotiations and he knew better than to try and argue.

Lowering his head, he stepped closer to the man. "I'm sorry for knocking over your cart," he said sincerely. He truly hadn't meant to – he was just playing with the other kids.

"Now, let's help him pick it up, okay?" Kagome said gently, smiling at Shippo.

"Okay," Shippo agreed.

The three of them spent the next several minutes cleaning up the mess Shippo made and the crisis was averted.

"Thank you, Lady Miko," the man offered, not looking directly at her.

"It's no big deal," she said, holding her hand out to the fox, "Come on, Shippo."

"I'll be more careful next time!" Shippo promised the man as he walked away with Kagome.

The youkai watched the two walk away with a strange feeling in his chest. He'd seen the miko there many times over the past several years, and he knew that she was close to his lord – she even held his scent – but she was a _miko_.

A miko who cared for youkai – protected them, even.

Advocated for them.

He considered her words, recalling how calming and peaceful her aura was. Perhaps she was right – maybe he should try to be more patient. It was an eye-opener when a youkai had to learn a valuable lesson from a human – but he would learn it all the same.

Kagome walked into the main house with Shippo in tow, and Inuyasha walked up to them, hitting Shippo on the head.

"Idiot," Inuyasha reprimanded, shaking his head.

"Ow!" Shippo cried, "Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!"

"Inuyasha, really," Kagome sighed, "Aren't you too old for this kind of behavior? Stop hitting Shippo."

"That man was right," Inuyasha said, gesturing behind them to the courtyard, "he deserved it."

"Inuyasha," Kagome glared at him, "keep your hands to yourself."

"Tch. Whatever," Inuyasha said, folding his hands into his sleeves, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know where _you're_ going, but _I'm_ going to find a snack."

Inuyasha grinned. "A snack sounds perfect."

"Who said you were invited?" She joked.

He glared at her from the corner of his eye and her scent hit him.

"You smell like him," he said, suddenly serious and glancing away.

"Him? You mean Sesshomaru." She deduced and lowered her eyes as a blush spread over her cheeks.

"So…_that_ happened huh?"

"Shut it, Inuyasha. Not another word," she warned, giving him a death glare.

Holding his hands up in surrender he snickered.

"He cares about you, you know that right?"

Smiling, she nodded. "I'm aware."

"This is strange as hell," he admitted, following her down a hall that he assumed led to snacks.

"It's only strange to you because you're not used to it," she said pleasantly, "I've spent a lot of time around him over the last number of years. He's not as bad as he portrays himself to be."

"I've known him for over two hundred years…he's _definitely_ as bad as he portrays himself," Inuyasha said, "Just not when he's with you, apparently. Who knew the bastard had a heart after all," he scoffed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded glaring at her friend again, "Stop doing that. It may be difficult for you – for _both_ of you – but you're both really important to me and I'd appreciate it if you at least _tried_ to get along," she sighed, stopping before a single door that had the scent of food permeating from its cracks, "or at the very least, stop calling each other names."

Reaching out to grab his hand, she gave it a squeeze and looked up into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I love you both so much…" she paused, hoping her words would reach him, "it hurts me that you two argue like this. And I know that I can't expect it to change overnight…you've had a very strained relationship for so long. But, I'm hoping that with some time and effort you can come to see each other the way I see you both.

"I think that…maybe, you two would enjoy actually being brothers. I couldn't imagine treating Souta the way you two have treated one another. Wouldn't you like to know Sesshomaru? I mean, _truly_ know him?"

Inuyasha looked down at her as she tried to convince him of something he'd long ago written off. By the hopeful look in her eyes, he knew she would be devastated to hear that, though. So he nodded instead.

"Okay, Kagome," he said, "I'll try."

Her face lit up with the bright smile that had always managed to melt his heart.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she said, hugging him, "Now, let's get snacks."

* * *

"My Lady!" Kagome heard from somewhere behind her as she headed toward the library, "Lady Kagome, please wait a moment!"

Stopping, she turned around and spotted a woman heading toward her. Recognizing the youkai as one of the many servants running about, she strode toward her to meet her half way.

"Hi, Shio," Kagome started, a polite smile on her face, "What can I do for you?"

"My Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence, if you would follow me, my lady," Shio said, dipping into a respectful bow.

"Okay," she said, trying to control her heart rate, "Lead the way."

She could feel the excitement – as well as the nervousness – rushing through her already. She'd seen him very briefly earlier when he'd stopped that youkai from pummeling her, but he'd disappeared before she even got to speak to him.

She couldn't help missing him, but she also couldn't help the butterflies that threatened to take flight within her stomach. Their intimate affairs of the night before were still fresh on her mind, and she wondered if his thoughts were running along the same path.

_Who am I kidding?_ She thought, _He's probably too busy to even consider such things. Besides, it's not as if I was his first; it probably didn't affect him the way it did me._

Pushing the thought from her mind, she followed along beside Shio, wondering where they were heading.

"Where is he waiting for me?"

"Right this way, Lady Kagome."

Shio led her outdoors, toward the front gates of the fortress and Kagome became increasingly confused. What in the world was Sesshomaru planning?

"My Lord," Shio said, stopping and dipping into a low bow, "Lady Kagome, as requested."

"Hn," Sesshomaru acknowledged with a slight nod, "You may leave."

"Yes, my lord," Shio said, righting herself and walking back toward the living structure.

"Hi," Kagome said, a smile pulling at her lips, "You needed me for something?"

She looked up to meet his eyes and rose dusted her cheeks when she found that his heated gaze was already upon her.

"I need you for many things, Kagome," he said in a voice full of sensual bass, stepping closer to her until he was well within her personal space – not that she minded, of course.

Before she knew what was happening, his long, graceful fingers were wrapping around her wrist and she was being pulling into him. Mindful of the spikes on his armor, he encased her in his embracing arms and lowered his lips to her ear. Planting a kiss there, she shivered at the contact and her heart began to race.

Sesshomaru's own heart rate fluctuated as her scent filled his nose. Her usual citrus coupled with a vanilla, more prominent than ever before, hit the back of his tongue and he nearly sighed in contentment. Jasmine weaved itself into her scent – something he was also used to smelling on her when she was near him.

His mouth began to water when sandalwood, in a soft undertone, wound around him. Yes, he most certainly needed her.

"I have missed you," he murmured softly in her ear, holding her tightly.

"You have?" She asked softly in her chiming voice, sounding hopeful.

In all honesty, Sesshomaru had been unable to think of much else throughout the day. He'd sat through meetings with his advisers, worked through a mountain of scrolls that required his attention and discussed matters of safety with his generals – and through it all, his miko had been at the forefront and center of his mind.

He couldn't seem to banish from his thoughts the image of her, her small hands fisted in his silk, pulling him toward the cushions in her cozy little clearing, lust filling her eyes as she gazed up at him. The entire night played over again in his head and it was all he could do to pay attention to either his advisers _or_ his generals. And damn the scrolls entirely – he'd gotten through a quarter of the stack and had to put it all away with his nearly complete inability to focus on what he was reading.

She had caused his mind to wander. That hadn't happened in quite some time.

"Hn, I have. Very much so."

Leaning back, she looked up at him, a soft smile on her lips.

"Me too," she said with a pretty blush, entirely too pleased that she wasn't the only one. It made her giddy with a childlike excitement that had her pulse racing once more.

Sesshomaru was daring in battle; fearless, fierce and unforgiving. He was also highly intelligent and cunning when it came to matters of managing his lands, his subjects and his reign. And when it came to women, he'd been known to be attentive, assertive and quite willing to discover his own limits – he found he had very few.

So, it was with a combination of that fearless, assertive cunning that he glided his hands down, palms flat as he caressed her backside. He watched her closely as he gave a gentle squeeze, pulling her hips forward and into his own.

"Ah mm," she hummed, eyes widening in shocked surprise.

"When will you allow me to taste you again?" He asked seductively, tilting his head slightly, amber capturing sapphire and holding it.

She wanted to say that he could taste her that night. She wanted to say he could taste her right at that moment. She wanted to say many, many things, but she was unable to find her voice as his aureate orbs penetrated to her very soul.

"Now?" He inquired, lifting a hand to brush his thumb over the glowing skin at her neck, a soft and gentle gesture that made her heart flutter and her throat close.

A flushed crossed her face, nearly rivaling the cherry hue of her lips, and her eyes fluttered closed – kohl lashes resting against the warm skin beneath her eyes. The breath left her as her lips parted and his eyes widened infinitesimally at his ability to affect her. How he had failed to recognize this sooner was far beyond him, but now that he could see it for what it was, he could sift through his catalogue of memories of her and directly pinpoint every moment that she had been attuned to him, his words and his actions. He could see now every moment that he had dominated her thoughts or emotions.

It was really quite simple – now that he could recognize it.

She had been so receptive to him for so very long and he couldn't quite believe his luck.

"N-now?" She stuttered gracelessly as his suggestion caught up to her, opening her eyes to glance quickly around.

They stood just beyond the gates of his fortress – the noise from the courtyard was muffled by the thick walls surrounding it. The guards standing within the walls were their only audience, and even they were pretending to see nothing, hear nothing, witness nothing.

But they were still there, and Kagome blushed at their presence.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, hiding her face behind her lengthy onyx waves, "the guards."

A mirthful smirk lifted the corner of his lip as his eyes drifted to the guards who refused to look anywhere but into the distance beyond.

"Kagome, you bare my scent," he reasoned, "it is no secret to anyone with a sense of smell what has occurred between us."

"I know," she said shyly, her eyes still lowered, her hair shielding her embarrassment, "but still…it doesn't mean I want to discuss it in front of others."

Peering down at the top of her head, he couldn't contain the indulgent smile pulling at his lips. His intended was intriguing. So modest when in the presence of others, yet when she was alone with him it was entirely the opposite.

She opened herself to him – more so now than ever. There had certainly been a distinct lack of modesty within her the night before as he took her body to new heights of ecstasy. She, too, had pleasured him in a way that he had found unilateral and incomparable. It was as if she shared her secrets with him and him alone. No other living soul knew her the way he did.

It instilled within Sesshomaru a sense of immense pride somehow, knowing that he was the only person roaming the lands that knew her so intimately, mind and body alike. He was eager to learn more – craved it even.

Brushing his hand gently down her arm, he tipped his head forward and planted a sweet kiss to the crown of her head.

"Come," he said, and without warning, he scooped her up into his arms and took off.

A protective sphere of light surrounded the couple and within the span of a breath, they were no longer outside the fortress gates but flying at unknown speeds over land and before she knew it, they were over the ocean.

"Where are we going?" She asked in wonder as deep blue passed quickly beneath them, her countries coastline to her left.

He held her tightly, the glow from his sphere lighting up her face as she looked around in amazement. Sesshomaru hadn't realized until that moment how fulfilling it was to have someone to share this with.

"Where would you like to go?"

His lips were at her ear and his voice caused a shudder to run down her spine. He was so close and so warm and holding her as only a lover could. Tipping her head back to look up at him, her cheek brushing against his, a small smile touched her lips.

"Surprise me," she said, gazing deeply into his eyes.

Bending, he captured her lips. Unable to contain himself, his hands wandered over her back, once again moving to caress her backside. Kagome leaned into him with a soft moan against his lips. He called to her without saying a word. He made her feel so alive.

Even now, as they soared across the ocean to a place she could only guess at, she felt as if her entire being hummed with a vibrancy that wasn't there before. He would never know how much she truly cared for him – truly loved him. But she could spend the rest of her life repaying him for the gift he'd given her.

She would show him the kind of love that he deserved. She would take care of him in the best way that she knew how to.

In no time at all, it seemed, the couple were once again flying over land. Kagome peered out at a vast, unending sea of white and green. Snow covered every bit of the ground and clung to the branches of the deep green spruce and fir trees that rose up toward the sky. Never having been outside of Japan, Kagome found the scene to be breathtaking, but what they came upon next stole her breath.

Touching down in a small, snow covered clearing ringed by trees, Sesshomaru allowed his sphere to dissipate. Pulling Kagome close to him, he covered her with his pelt, ensuring her warmth, but she seemed hardly aware of her surroundings as she gazed, wide-eyed into the sky.

"Aurora borealis," she breathed, watching the wavering colors cross the sky lazily.

"It has a name?" He asked her curiously, reveling in the feel of her resting against him.

"Mhm," she hummed, nodding, her eyes still transfixed to the amazing brushes of magenta, purple and shades of green that flickered across the darkening sky, "Some people call it the Northern Lights. I've seen pictures, but I've never seen it in person before."

"Pictures?" He questioned, resting his chin atop her head.

"Like a portrait but different," she explained, smiling at the comfortable weight of him leaning into her.

Resting fully against him, she committed this moment to memory, wishing never to forget it. Lifting her hands to his still wrapped around her waist, she entwined their fingers. They stood there, embracing one another, until the sky was black above them and the stars shone brightly on the fringes of natures' light-show.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said softly, turning in his arms to face him, "for bringing me here."

Looking down into her face as she gazed at him with such a gentle look in her eyes, his heart clenched in his chest and he was certain that his life with her would be a fulfilling one.

"There is much that history and nature have to offer, Kagome," he told her, lifting a hand to cup her cheek, "This is but the beginning."

The sound of her cheerful laughter spilled from her lips and reverberated across the snow and trees, filling the clearing in which they stood with the lovely chime. It rang beautifully in his ears and seeped into his heart, filling him with a sense of happiness and belonging the likes of which he'd never known.

"I'm glad," she started, grinning up at him, her eyes twinkling and reflecting the aurora above them, "to be the one you share this with." Placing her palm over his hand on her cheek, her smile softened, "If I'm being honest, I keep wondering when I'll wake up from such a wonderful dream. I've been feeling very lucky lately."

Staring down at her, his emotions in an uproar, he worked to keep his face apathetic, unsure if he was achieving it or not. A fine tremor worked its way throughout his body as something clicked into place for him – something that felt an awful lot like finality, irrevocable in its resting place within him – and he hoped she couldn't feel him tremble. Not one for long-winded dialogues or expressions of feeling, he found that in this instance, he couldn't quite contain the words that begun spilling from his lips.

"It is I who has been graced with fortune, Kagome," he told her honestly, looking down at her with a seriousness she hadn't seen in a while, "I have worked hard to become what I am today, continuously training, seeking always to be unparalleled. Through that hard work, greatness is something I have achieved." He shook his head gently, a slight furrow to his brows, "Greatness does not bring with it happiness."

Lowering his voice, the look in his eyes softened and stole her breath and her sapphire eyes widened. Never had she seen him gaze at her so lovingly.

"It is in you that I have found what I have always been missing. The joviality that I had not even realized I needed. It took me far too long to recognize it, and perhaps part of me was always aware," he breathed, lifting his other hand to cup her face, gazing intently into her eyes in an uncharacteristic show of devotion, "from our first meeting, Kagome, it was always you. At every turn, in some manner or another, you captured the very air I breathed. Granted, in the beginning, I lacked the proper understanding of what I was feeling and so expressed it in a…less than appropriate manner."

Sesshomaru huffed, fully aware that he was rambling, something else he'd never done before, and with another shake of his head he attempted to finish his impromptu speech with all the regality and grace he was so known for. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he continued.

"We will be mated, in body and in soul. After witnessing the failure of my parents' mating, I was strongly against the idea of taking a mate, myself." He leaned in, touching his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, and repeated in a whisper, "It is I who has been lucky, for I have been given the opportunity to know true happiness with a mate who opens her heart to me; someone who I adore with equal ardor. In you, I have found my happiness."

Kagome could hardly believe her ears, even as her vision blurred, tears threatening to roll from her lashes. He had closed his eyes as he leaned in to her, but hers had remained open wide. The fuchsia-colored stripes that crossed his eyelids were prominent in her vision until he pulled back to look at her, scenting the brackish smell of salt.

It had not been his intent to make her cry, though he could see why his words may have caused such a thing. Emotions in chaotic turmoil, she stared up at him and the first of her tears slipped from her lashes. Unable to speak around a tight throat, she threw herself at him, arms encompassing him tightly at his waist and she trembled against him as she tried to regain her composure.

Kagome cried quietly against him as Sesshomaru ran a soothing hand through her hair, marveling at the soft creature he held. To have found love in someone like her – someone who treasured those she cared for, someone with the utmost loyalty for those she claimed as her own – Sesshomaru realized, he'd endure anything for her, just as he knew she'd do for him.

Such an incredible, unparalleled, woman…was his. The thought stole his breath nearly as equally as she, herself, did.

And the warmth that unfurled in his chest at the thought of claiming her brought an easy smile to his lips as he leaned down and kissed away her tears.


	9. Idiosyncrasies

**AN: **Hey friends! Long over-due, I apologize. I will admit that this is mostly a filler chapter, but still full of goodies. I hope you enjoy it. I LOVE YOU! Thank you for your continued support.

I'm dedicating this chapter to _**effinsusie**_. An authentic and genuinely funny FF writer who, without knowledge, assisted me past my writers block ;) Check her out. She's awesome.

* * *

**Idiosyncrasies**

The following afternoon, Kagome found herself swathed in flowing material so fine she couldn't help but gawk at it. Sesshomaru's personal seamstress had cornered her earlier, intent on taking her measurements at her lords insistence.

Kagome had clothing, plenty of it in fact, and really didn't see the point in having more made for her, but she suffered through for the sake of the poor seamstress who'd been ordered to tend to her. While Sesshomaru was loving and gentle to Kagome, she wasn't foolish enough to believe that he'd suddenly become a benevolent and compassionate ruler. Sesshomaru was fierce and ruled as such. Those beneath his rule submitted to him – some out of fear, others out of respect, but most harbored a healthy dose of both.

So, wishing she had a snack to munch on, Kagome stood as still as she could while the seamstress measured, poked and prodded all sorts of finery. She would admit, the kimono's were unbelievably exquisite. Befitting of a queen. She'd surely feel strange wearing them, though she knew that standing at Sesshomaru's side would require her to look the part.

"Did you make this?" Kagome asked of one piece of fabric, in particular, running her hands over the silk in a loving manner.

The silk was white at its base and overlapped with a multitude of colors that Kagome enjoyed immensely. The bright display of reds, pinks, blues, purples and greens filled her with joy.

"Yes, my lady," the seamstress admitted, a smile touching her lips at Kagome's interest, "I designed this kimono and commissioned to have it dyed as such."

Stripes, flowers, leaves and freely falling petals were plastered along every inch of the colorful silk and Kagome found that she actually looked forward to being able to wear it. She said as much while the seamstress tied the dark cyan and lime green obi around Kagome's waist, marking her measurements as she went along.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," the older youkai said, dipping her head, "I am pleased that my products are to your liking."

As the two finished up, Kagome took a mental stock of how many different kimono she'd been fitted for in the last few hours.

_The colorful one that I really liked, _she calculated, _then there was that black and maroon one, and the dark purple one with the pink lotus. Oh, then there was the dark blue one; that one was beautiful. A few cotton yukata; the white and red one with the golden cranes was really pretty. Hmm…what else?_

Kagome tapped a finger to her lip, trying to remember and found that there were just too many. Truly, what was Sesshomaru thinking? She'd have to have a talk with him about all this. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was, knowing how expensive this all must have been. And really, she already had plenty of clothing as it was. She just needed to go and get it from her home in the taijiya village.

"Lady Kagome?"

Glancing up at the seamstress, Kagome recognized the questioning look she had on her face.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about Chinese inspired kimono? I brought a few samples along that I believe would be truly lovely on you. Would you like to try them?"

Honestly? She didn't – she was tired and hungry – but she'd humor the woman anyway.

"Sure," Kagome said, smiling brightly, "Let's do it."

The first piece that the seamstress showed Kagome was lovely. In colors of sea foam green, light pinks and white, the material was loose, light and flowy and Kagome actually found that she loved it. Unlike the traditional Japanese kimono, the Chinese piece was more similar to a dress, the sleeves long and flowing and a medium length train completing it.

Kagome slipped into it behind the privacy divider, pleased that she didn't require help with this one. It was much more convenient. She was surprised to find that it fit her really well. Stepping out to reveal herself, she looked into the mirror and awaited the seamstresses nimble fingers.

The top of the dress rose just over her breasts in a straight horizontal line. Form fitting at the top, it tapered out to flow loosely just under her breasts. The long gown was flowy and light and the colors didn't contrast terribly against her tanned skin.

"You look lovely, my lady," she said, smoothing her hand down the train, allowing it to flow accurately, "As I knew you would."

"Thank you," she said, a blush rising to her cheeks.

The youkai walked over to her trunk of material, suddenly inspired, and began to dig through it quickly.

"I know the perfect one for you," she mumbled.

Kagome suppressed a sigh, seeing how clearly excited the seamstress was. Sesshomaru owed her big time for subjecting her to this.

As the youkai dug through her trunk, Kagome allowed her thoughts to wander. Lord Noboru was expected to return soon from whatever urgent matters had pulled him away from the peace treaty discussion. Kagome wasn't offended by his leaving; she understood, to an extent, what it meant to be responsible for so much.

A letter had arrived earlier in the day alerting the lord of the house to Lord Noboru's imminent return, and that he would have another guest in tow. Sesshomaru had been slightly annoyed, she could tell by the slight narrowing of his eyes, but she laughed it off, used to his idiosyncrasies.

"Here we are," Kagome heard from in front of her and refocused her attention to the seamstress, "This will be perfect for the upcoming celebrations."

"I really don't need anything so…" Kagome shook her head, unable to find a proper word to describe the kimono the seamstress held. Or rather, the many layers of silk, as it were.

Ivory silk was the outermost layer. Patterns of gold, coral, dark green and maroon stitched into the material in hexagons and squares, creating larger patterns of flowers and cranes. The trim on the edge of the sleeves was black silk and really, it was a beautiful kimono. But it was far too elaborate for Kagome. Wearing it would only serve to make her uncomfortable, she knew.

"It's only a celebration to commemorate the signing of the peace treaty, after all," she finished lamely.

"Oh, no dear," the youkai said, shaking her head, a serious look on her face, "It is far more than that. You see, Lord Sesshomaru will surely use this gathering as an opportunity to announce his intentions to mate, as well as _who_ he intends to mate. This will be your official introduction into youkai society as the intended mate of our lord."

Kagome paled.

How had she not realized that something like that would be necessary? Sesshomaru was a lord. He reigned over a large area. He was an important figure in many respects. He was a daiyoukai; wealthy, powerful, respected and feared.

All of this Kagome knew. She'd just somehow failed to recognize in her modern, middle-class citizen mind, that something as straightforward as marriage or mating would include something as elaborate as debuts and multi-layered kimono.

The seamstress spoke animatedly as she helped Kagome into the many layers but the miko didn't hear a word of it, her mind held down by the weight of the silk upon her shoulders. Surely, she wouldn't be expected to dress like this all the time, right? Maybe only for important events, she reasoned.

Her mind wandered to Sesshomaru, recalling the various things he'd worn over the years – all expensive quality and fit for a lord of his stature. Somehow both elaborate and simple. Surely, she could find kimono like that – simple while still achieving elegance.

Better yet, maybe she can just wear the kimono she already owned. She was a miko, was she not? She could always just wear the traditional garb for her trade, right? That would be perfectly acceptable, right?

But…

Kagome lowered her eyes to the floor as another thought filled her with shame.

But…Sesshomaru was a lord, and the lady he chose to stand beside him should look the part. She should appear poised and in possession of as much grace as the lord himself.

Even if he had no such expectations of her, even if he allowed her to be herself completely, without a second thought, she should still offer it willingly. Because anything short of that was to suggest she didn't support him fully. And that would never be the case.

A new determination began to fill her as she accepted what her new role might mean and the changes she'd have to embrace.

"Oh my," the youkai breathed as she stepped back to admire her work, "You look extraordinary, Lady Kagome. You will most certainly be the center of attention at the celebration."

And just like that, Kagome was worried all over again. She definitely didn't care to be the center of attention, but she'd endure for Sesshomaru.

For him, she'd withstand anything.

* * *

Kagome walked leisurely down the hall, fingertips trailing softly over the silk tapestries that hung on the walls at intervals. Admiring the feel of silk against her skin, she also admired the scenes stitched into each draped piece of cloth.

Glancing over one as she walked past it, she marveled at the level of detail that went into each tapestry. Two large, silver-haired inuyoukai sat erected proudly on their haunches, their backs to the red sun rising in the east.

The colors were bright as if the silk thread were brand new. Of course, Kagome knew that it was just a well-cared-for tapestry. Likely, it was centuries old.

The next tapestry gave her pause. Turning fully, she faced the tapestry.

The scene showed a youkai in true form – large and silver, the inu had regal marking across its face. Crouched low on its forelegs, the demon appeared to be ready to pounce. The snarl marring its face showed sharp, pale teeth. The demons attention was focused on a woman dressed in red and white, a bow held tightly in one hand, the other reaching back for an arrow.

A miko.

Kagome reached out, a finger brushing across the terrified look on the stitched mikos face. Sighing, she let her hand drop back to her side and jumped in surprise when she felt a warm breath on top of her head.

Spinning around, she found herself face to chest with her lord. Eyeing him, she wondered how he'd snuck up on her.

"Sesshomaru."

Tipping her head, she took a moment to admire him. Silver hair spilled down his back and over his chest, half of it tied into a warriors knot at his crown; his bangs laying easily across his forehead. He was draped in layers of ivory, olive and a dark shade of teal that Kagome found complemented him magnificently. Thin ropes of gold hung from his sage colored obi and she began to feel warm as her eyes travelled up his body to meet his heated gaze.

"Kagome."

Her name on his lips made her blood burn through her veins and she felt like a harlot as her body reacted to him. Her face flushed at the thought of his hands on her and she knew her body was giving scent to her thoughts.

Boldly she watched his face for a sign that he knew what she was thinking and feeling in that moment, wondering if he'd be affected by it. She nearly moaned aloud when his eyes narrowed slightly, his lips parting as his own eyes roamed over her.

Reaching out, she gripped the front of his obi and tugged. He stepped toward her, pulling her into an embrace as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Allowing his hands to wander slowly from her shoulders to her lower back, he breathed deeply of the sweet scent of her want for him.

He leaned down, his lips touching her ear.

"Your body calls to me," he said, his whispered words sending a delightful tremor through her as his hand moved lower to grip her backside gently, pulling her flush against him. He lifted his head, his amber eyes blazing and heavy-lidded as they met hers. "Tell me what you want, Kagome," he demanded softly, gently squeezing the rounded flesh cupped in his palm, "Tell me what your body desires."

"I…" she whispered weakly, her blue eyes wide as she looked at him. She felt the heat return to her face, timid and intimidated by his request. Still new to her, she wasn't sure how to give him what he wanted, so she said nothing at all.

He was intrigued when a subtly sweet taste hit the back of his tongue and quietly scented the air, finding nothing. Observing her wide eyes, parted lips and flushed cheeks, he assumed she was embarrassed by his request, and a smirk crept onto his face. Her innocence amazed him.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the nearest room – an office – and found a servant dusting in there.

"Out," he commanded in a neutral tone, and proceeded to pull his intended further into the room, pleased when the servant slid the door closed behind her.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome admonished softly, "that wasn't –"

"Shh," he hushed her with a pale finger to her lips, but his heated gaze was enough to shut her up as she became lost in his eyes.

So lost in him was she, that she didn't notice where they were. She didn't see the comfortably furnished, western style room, nor what was in it. She didn't care whether the drapes were pulled over the window or not.

All she saw was him. He surrounded her with his presence and the evident need in his eyes.

Large hands wrapped around her waist and suddenly she was being lifted onto the desk behind her. His pace was steady and sure, but she could feel his hands tremble against her body as he pulled her kimono from her shoulders, his face hidden by her hair as his lips found the soft skin of her throat.

A slip of the hand and her obi slid from her waist, her kimono pooling around her hips.

"Tell me," her murmured quietly against her throat, her pulse bounding at the sound of his voice.

"What?" She breathed, her head tipping back to expose more skin to him.

"Tell me your desires," he said, his hands wandering sensually over her body.

"I – I want…I just…"

She tried, she really did, but the heat from his palms as they caressed her bare flesh had her thoughts scattered. His thumb brushed over a sensitive nipple and she gasped, her body jerking slightly in response. Her hands came up instinctually, gripping his shoulders tightly, pulling him closer.

He smiled against her throat before nipping gently and decided to show her some of the mercy he'd never been well-known for.

"Is _this_ what you desire?" He asked, brushing his thumb over her nipple again.

She didn't twitch this time, but her sensual sigh and the bumps that rose on her flesh were enough of a tell for him.

"No?" He teased when she failed to respond with words, "Perhaps this then?"

His lips trailed heated kisses from her pulse down to her collar bone and down further still until he reached the lace edge of her richly colored brassier. Stopping only momentarily to glance up at her face, he was pleased to see her watching him intently. Wide-eyed, her shallow breaths did little to hide her trembling body.

Pulling down the fabric hiding her breast from him, he sucked an erect nipple into his mouth, flicking it with a powerful tongue, and her responding moan was instantaneous and further fueled his own churning desires.

"Yes," she whispered, her back arching, pushing her breast further into his mouth. Her left hand reached out to the desk behind her for support while her right hand wound into his hair at the back of his head, holding him in place.

Her quiet moans wound around him and soon he was overwhelmed with the heady scent of her arousal.

"Kagome," he breathed against her heated, sensitive skin, "Would you like to know my desire?"

His large hands moved down her body, over the soft skin of her back to glide across her thighs, pushing her kimono further away so that she was more exposed to him.

Desperate to see his face, she tugged gently on his hair, still fisted in her hand, and waited for him to look up at her. A shudder ran through her entire body when his eyes met hers. The raw desire there had her heart skipping.

"Tell me," she whispered.

Rising slowly to his full height, she watched as he wet his lips, his eyes marking hot paths down her exposed body. Tilting his head slightly, his eyes found the burgundy lace panties she wore and remained glued there for a moment. She could understand his fixation with her undergarments. In her time, women called them cheeky panties, and the lace designs, while covering her, still left very little to the imagination.

"I desire your body," he finally said, eyes lifting to hers and her mouth watered.

Reaching forward, she pulled silver hair into her hand, running her fingers through it. Holding his eyes, she breathed daringly, "Then take it."

His eyes widened, giving her the courage to spread her legs wide on the desk, and that was all it took. With a low growl, he tugged at his clothing, pulling off what was necessary in record time and soon he was pushing her lace to the side to enter her. His arm wrapped around her waist to hold her in place as he took her on a seldom used desk in one of his seldom used offices.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, seating him more deeply within her and for just a moment his future – _their_ future – spread out before him. As the sounds of their pleasure quietly filled the room, he could clearly see her beside him for years, decades, centuries to come, her blue eyes shining as she smiled brightly up at him.

This was it, he knew. The words he'd spoken to her before as they stood in the snow beneath the wavering colors in the sky came back to him. Whatever happiness he might find in life, he knew she would be responsible for it.

And with all the care she deserved, he gave to her, taking what she offered in return and reveling in every moment of it.

* * *

They were late to their meeting with Lord Ichirou.

"I'm so sorry Lord Ichirou," Kagome apologized as soon as she and Sesshomaru entered the small, private garden pagoda Sesshomaru sometimes used for meetings, "It's my fault we're late –"

"Not to worry, Lady Kagome," Lord Ichirou said, a pleasant smile on his face, "I took the time to further acquaint myself with Lady Rin. No harm done."

Lord Ichirou stood from his place on one of the cushions surrounding a small chabudai and offered a bow to Sesshomaru. Beside him, Daisuke stood and dipped into a bow of his own. On the opposite side of the low table, directly across from Daisuke, Rin stood as well and bowed to her lord before grinning at Kagome.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome," she said with a smile.

"Hi Rin," Kagome smiled at the teenager, "How are you today?"

"Well, thank you."

As the newcomers arranged themselves around the table, Lord Ichirou dove right in to the heart of their gathering.

"As we all know, we are here to discuss the potential marriage between Lady Rin and my heir, Daisuke," Lord Ichirou said, gesturing at the two, before directing his attention to Rin herself, "It is my understanding that you, Lady Rin, have been given express consent by Lord Sesshomaru to make the final decision regarding this matter."

Rin blushed at the topic of conversation despite knowing it was coming, and Kagome had to work to keep a straight face. She, herself, had been in a very similar situation not so long ago and her heart went out to the girl.

"Rin," Sesshomaru addressed, turning to regard the minor in his care who'd become, for all intents and purposes, very much like his own flesh and blood, "You are of the age to begin a courtship, should you choose to do so. Ultimately, the decision is yours and yours alone to make. I will not force this upon you."

Amber eyes glanced across the table to Lord Ichirou before shifting to appraise Daisuke for a moment.

"That being said," He continued, turning back to Rin, "Kagome has had interactions with Lord Ichirou and Daisuke on several occasions and holds them both in high esteem. Should you choose to accept his proposal, know that I will support your decision."

"Rin," Kagome said softly from the other side of Sesshomaru, leaning forward to look at the younger girl, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You and Daisuke seem to be getting along pretty well, yeah? How do you feel about all this arranged marriage stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Kagome paused, weighing her words, "where I come from, there aren't many people who partake in arranged marriages. Most have the freedom to choose who they want to be with; who they spend their time with, that sort of thing. They spend a good amount of time getting to know one another before the idea of marriage ever even comes up. It's similar, but still different. Honestly, the idea of an arranged marriage is a strange concept to me, really.

"I can tell that you and Daisuke have gotten along well so far, and for what it's worth, I don't have a bad thing to say about him," she continued, offering the southern heir a smile, "I just wondered how you really felt about it all."

"Well," Rin considered a moment, tipping her head thoughtfully as she observed Daisuke across from her, "I will admit, I was not expecting any of this. But I am not opposed to it, either. It would make me happy to accept your proposal Lord Ichirou. However," she grew somewhat pensive, "I have not traveled far from my lord's side since I came to be under his protection as a child. I confess, the idea of leaving my home to travel south has me uneasy."

"I will come to you instead," Daisuke offered immediately, hoping to put her at ease.

It worked and Kagome hid a smile as Rin relaxed noticeably.

"You would do that for me?"

"Rin," Daisuke began seriously, reaching over to place his hand atop hers on the table, "I would sooner sacrifice my time traversing the distance between our lands than see you ill at ease. If you are not yet comfortable coming to the south, then I shall come here instead until you are more at ease with me."

Glancing at Sesshomaru, Daisuke added, "As long as Lord Sesshomaru is not opposed to my being here, of course."

"I have an idea," Kagome put in before Sesshomaru could speak, "I may be traveling south soon. If I do," she drawled, glancing up at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye, "maybe I could bring Rin along so that she can become more acquainted with the south? And then when we return, perhaps you could travel back with us, Daisuke?"

Sesshomaru was only silent a moment before speaking.

"I will consider it," He offered.

He wasn't entirely sure that the plague-ridden south was the best place for Rin currently. At the same time, he knew that Kagome could keep Rin well while they traveled. There was always the possibility that he could go along with them.

That was to say that they went south at all. He still had it in mind to try to convince Kagome to stay put in the west where he knew she was safe and free of whatever life-stealing illness ravaged the south.

"I am not sure it is a good idea," Lord Ichirou chimed in, "While the illness has yet to reach my lands, the possibility is always there. Rumors have said that it is spreading like wild-fire. In fact," he continued, turning to Daisuke, "perhaps it would be best that you remained here until the threat has passed. Lord Sesshomaru, would you be opposed to this? It would allow Daisuke and Rin to get to know one another better in the process of keeping them both safe."

"I am not opposed to this," Sesshomaru conceded.

"Father," Daisuke put in with a solid shake of his head, "I cannot allow that. What kind of leader would I be if I hid away safely while those under my rule became ill and perished without regard?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet. He admired the boy's bravery, however misguided it was in the moment. He did not currently rule; his father did.

"It would not be forever, Daisuke," his father said, "Just until the pox have stopped spreading."

"We cannot say one way or another how long that could take," Daisuke argued, "You cannot truly expect me to stay away for however long such a thing might take."

"Consider it a well-earned reprieve from your duties as heir," Lord Ichirou intoned, then added for good-measure, "And an order, at that."

His countenance was completely at ease, but his words were hard and uncompromising. Lord Ichirou was a soft man and a gentle father, but there was a reason that his position as lord remained his. Much like Sesshomaru, he didn't play around.

"I understand," Daisuke said after a tense moment, bowing his head slightly. There was really nothing else he _could_ do but concede. "I will do as you order."

"Lord Sesshomaru, we greatly appreciate your hospitality," Lord Ichirou stated then, his voice light once more.

"Of course. Daisuke is welcome to remain here as long as necessary."

Glancing at Rin, Daisuke decided that perhaps the idea wasn't actually so bad. Sure, he knew what his responsibilities were, and he took them seriously. However, if it meant he would be allowed to spend time learning more of the lovely girl who sat across from him, he would gladly make an exception.

* * *

The rain came out of nowhere, falling to Earth in a surge of thick droplets. The soothing sound of nature shushing the living things in the world was like a balm to Kagome as she stood within a pagoda deep in the gardens of the Western Fortress. She'd sought the solitude of nature as she read through a novel she hadn't had the time nor the energy to finish as of yet, and just as she was nearing the finale, the sky opened up, soaking everything without proper shelter.

But she didn't mind. She loved storms.

Still, with the heavy gray clouds blotting out the sun, she thought she should head back to the main palace. She didn't want anyone to worry over her whereabouts. So, tucking her novel into her kimono as best she could in an attempt to keep it dry, she took the short flight of stairs down and away from the shelter of the pagoda and embraced the cool shower.

She walked leisurely through the garden, not minding the way her yukata quickly became drenched and clung to her body like a second skin. At least her clothing wasn't entirely white, she thought glancing down at the blue and lilac designs covering the light cotton fabric. She wouldn't be totally see-through once she reached the main residence.

Tipping her head back slightly, she closed her eyes and smiled, letting the rain wash away the stress of the last several years. A carefree laugh bubbled up in her chest and spilled over her lips and she nearly began to dance in the rain when she caught the muted sound of voices.

A deep, male voice she recognized, and another she didn't, higher in pitch but still rich in its quality. Creeping forward, she told herself she _wasn't_ snooping and tried to get a clear view from her vantage point behind some strategically placed bushes and trees.

They were off the trail, hiding it seemed, away from prying eyes – like her own. She couldn't help her curiosity as she watched Lord Noboru run one of his hands rather sensually down the arm of the man who stood _very_ close to him. She couldn't completely make out what they were saying over the rain, but their lips were moving, their heads close together.

The man she didn't recognize lifted a hand to caress the lord's cheek before bending forward to place a kiss to his lips and Kagome promptly choked on her own saliva.

_Can't unsee that!_

Her coughing gave her up and she heard Lord Noboru demand that 'whoever was lurking behind the bushes come out immediately, or else'.

She hardly feared the man, but she couldn't exactly run away now. She'd been caught; she'd own up to her 'lurking'.

"Lord Noboru," she called, stepping around the brush and toward the couple, "I must say, I didn't expect to see you here, and, um…" Throwing an awkward glance in the other man's direction, she shrugged with little grace before continuing, "With a friend, no less."

_A _boy_friend?_ She wondered as she eyed them.

"How much did you see?" the lord questioned nervously, his brows together. He took a protective step closer to his lover and Kagome thought that it was actually kind of cute.

"Enough," she admitted, "But don't worry; your secret's safe with me."

And it was. She wouldn't tell a single soul…save one. And if a secret was safe with _anyone_, it was definitely her tight-lipped lord.

"Why should I believe you?" Lord Noboru demanded, stepping in front the other man to block him from her view, "Why would you offer your protection? After I…"

"After what you said to me?" She finished for him, "After accusing me of willingly starving the people you care for?"

He averted his gaze, ashamed. She didn't hold it against him, not really. But, it wouldn't do him any harm to put him in his place, _just_ a little bit.

"Maybe most people would use this against you, but I'm not like that," she offered, stepping closer to get a better look at the man standing behind Lord Noboru, "I have no interest in starting drama. I'm all for peace, remember?"

Smiling at Lord Noboru's lover, she offered a greeting.

"I'm Kagome," she said, blinking against the rain falling into her eyes, "It's nice to meet you…"

Letting her greeting trail off, she waited for the man to offer his name. She wasn't disappointed. Stepping around the lord, the man smiled at her, offering a slight bow.

"I am called Kondo. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Lord Noboru sighed, relaxing slightly, "Kondo, this is the miko I have mentioned on occasion."

Eyes widening, Kondo observed her with fresh eyes.

"You do not look like what I imagined the Shikon Miko would," he voiced then blushed and looked away embarrassed.

Kagome laughed, the sweet sound filling the area with her mirth.

"I'm sure you mean that in the least offensive way possible," she joked, "Anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt; I was heading indoors before it got too dark out. Try not to stay in the rain too long, you'll catch a cold. Will you be needing a room, Kondo?"

"He shall remain with me," Lord Noboru said in a low voice, "Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Kagome."

"Okay, I hope to see you at breakfast then, Kondo. And I'll see _you_, Lord Noboru, when we begin discussing the new laws tomorrow afternoon."

Both men offered her a bow and she bowed in turn.

"Good night, guys."

With that, she left the men to do whatever it was they were doing, and continued on her way to her new home, with her new bedroom where, if she were lucky, her new fiancé would be waiting for her.

As luck would have it, he _was_ waiting for her. Only, not in their room. In fact, he was searching for her and found herself wrapped in his arms as soon as she stepped in from the rain.

"Hey," she laughed, gripping the olive fabric of his yukata for stability, "Miss me?"

"You are soaked," he pointed out unnecessarily, "You will catch ill. Come; you should get into something dry."

However, as he pulled away and got a proper look at her, his worried gaze quickly became hungry; heated. The way her wet yukata clung to her curves was more than a little enticing and he thought back to their previous coupling.

"Or perhaps we simply remove it and leave you bare," he urged quietly, leaning down to capture her lips.

Lifting her into his arms, the two moved quickly to their shared room, leaving behind thoughts of wet clothing and rain-soaked secret rendezvous in favor of loving caresses and whispered words of adoration.

* * *

AN: Y'all...I gotta block PMs. I keep getting perverted messages in my inbox LMAO.


End file.
